Familiar of Zero: the winged warrior
by HydraGC
Summary: This story is basically Saito is a nephilim, he has the spirits of an Angel and Demon living in his head, how more complicated can his life get...a pink haired girl just had to summon him...He can never catch a break
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Saito walks through the destroyed streets of Tokyo, his blade Mervina swings at his belt, it was a beautiful hand crafted longsword, two magnums were slung in two braces under his right arm. Saito wore black jacket with two slits in the back. His black eyes darted around the landscape looking for any sense of movement. His black hair blew in the wind. Earth had become the battleground for the golden armies of Angels and the burning anger of the Demons. Humanity was almost destroyed in this cataclysmic war. Yet a few bastions survived the warrior temples along the Japanese mountain ranges survived, they were the ones who took Saito in, taught him how to fight, how to wield a sword, how to craft one. Yet Saito wasn't a normal child, when the war first broke out there were a small contingent of Angels and Demons who didn't want to kill the Humans in this war. Tried their best to protect the humans, they were led by a higher archangel of Justice called Lucina and a greater demon of Vengeance called Arhgast who protected Saito and his family when he was young only 10 years of age, but during the fight both Saito's parents were killed and the Demon and Angel were mortally wounded, yet Saito offered them a way for them to survive. He said he'd become their host, allowing the souls of the Angel and Demon to live on. They accepted as neither wanted to die. So having two powerful beings reside within him it gave Saito huge amount of power to call upon but it took terrible toll on him but it came at a costs, using their power would take great strain on his body and their influence can at times cause Saito to develop a form of split personality. So to control these side effects Saito has too mentally lock up any desire he has as well as any other emotion not wanting to deal with the issues of split personality or the migraines they cause.

As He turn the corner he saw a massive hellhound in front of him, he instantly draws Mervina, it glows with power. "Well master ready to go to work" Said Mervina, "Hm wouldn't have it any other way" Saito replied. He charged the beast blade raised high and strength surging into him. He can draw on power form the Angel and Demon anytime he needs to as long as he is willing to accept the cost later once the fight is over. The fight was a little one sided, Saito was being fueled by two far superior beings than this hell hound and Saito begun to toy with it, letting out a little built up tension. Yet Saito completed missed the glowing green portal which appeared in front of him.

The magic academy day of summon servant

"Louise the Zero" shouted Kirche, she was a tall red haired girl with dark skin and a fully developed body. "She hasn't done the ritual yet" she exclaimed in glee, eager to see Louise fail at this like at everything she does.

"Shut up Zerbst" Shouted Louise whose arms were shaking as she begun to raise her wand and call for her unknown familiar.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, come to me my servant that existences somewhere in this vast universe"

"My divine, Beautiful and Powerful servant heed my call"

"I wish to be served by the very bottom of my heart, answer my call and appear"

Tokyo streets

"Saito look out" Lucina shouted in his head but when he realised what she was on about, it was too late he and the hellhound was dragged through.

As soon as Louise waved her wand a big explosion occurred which blew everyone to the ground. When the smoke cleared everyone looked completely amazed there stood a strange individual wearing very strange cloths wielding a glowing sword pointed at a horrible monstrosity of a dog.

The monster looked around it licked its lips and launched itself at Kirche mouth wide open going to eat her but before it got close, a metal chain wrapped around its tail, the stranger had thrown a metal chain around the tail with deadly accuracy and then proceeded to pull the monster towards him. He then proceeded to wrap the chain around the blade and force the blade into the ground effectively pinning the hound to small area not allowing it to hurt anyone.

The stranger then took a fighting stance not seen by anyone before, a small blue haired girl named Tabitha noticed that there was a weird vibe coming off him, a literal form of energy was being let off very subtly.

Saito thought "Where the golden blue hell am I?" Which caused Arhgast to shout "Hell is not blue nor gold" "Shut up" Saito said in his mind "I need to deal with this hellhound first" as he was pinning it in place.

He took two steps back readied his stance, fists raised and one leg to the side, he took a deep breath, once he was prepared he could feel his very life energy, thanks to the constant training at the temples he'd become so much faster and stronger without the use of the powers of the Angel or Demon.

He smashed his fist into the hellhound's chest causing it to burn up and break apart in seconds, the infernal flames would kill any normal humans but Saito had become so much more, he was used to this sought of thing.

Once the fires had dies down Professor Colbert the teacher watching over the students summoning their familiars, raised his staff at the individual "Who are you? What was that thing?"

The stranger turned around "My name is Saito and by your question I am no longer on my world now am I?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mr Colbert

"Well in my world hellhounds are quite common occurrence, and the magical energies surrounding you are different from the people from my world"

"So are you saying the summon servant ritual pulled you from another world?" Colbert asked

"Yes it did and what's more interesting is the fact that I can seem to get a bearing of my world, It seems whoever summoned me would need a lot of power to pull me this far out" Satio said.

"So who's Familiar am I?" asked Saito

"M-m-m-mine" Louise said arms shaking and going shades of red that were closely resembled the colour of a fresh tomato.

Saito was completely bewildered by her beauty, her eyes the pink orbs captured his attention, her hair caught this attention as well the pink hair blew in the wind. She wasn't very tall but that just added to her character in general, Saito almost lost composure when Lucina shouted in his skull "GET A GRIP PRETTY GIRL WHOOP DE WHOOP!"

This caused Saito to fall to one knee hands on his temples, Louise wasn't sure of what he was doing but she took the chance and said "Pentagon which governs the five powers grant this person your blessing and make him my familiar" she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Saito wasn't prepared for this mentally and this caused another episode between the Angel and the Demon which kinda protected Saito from the searing pain of a rune being burned onto his left hand, it took all of his mental strength not to scream in pain. Once the rune had stopped glowing Saito simply stood up a bit shaky and asked "Where to master" at Louise his voice a mere reminder of the amount of pain he just went through.

"L-l-lets go back to my dorm as it's getting late"Louise said.

As Louise returned to her room she asked Saito "Where did you get that sword I've never seen one like it"

"Well I hope not, there shouldn't be anything like me" Shouted a female voice

"W-w-w-what was that?" Louise asked.

"Me" said Mervina, as the sword on its own left the scabbard and flew into the air in front of Saito.

"Meet Mervina, my magic enchanted sword, which I created" Saito said happily.

"H-h-hi" Louise said shakingly at the flying blade pointing at her.

"Now, now Mervina, if she is my master, then she's yours as well" Saito said.

Mervina returned to her scabbard and stopped glowing. Saito looked at Louise at said "good night master as, he pulled a sleeping bag out of his rucksack and got comfortable on the floor.

Louise was completely bewildered but it had been a long day, it was best to get it other with.

When Louise closed her eyes and begun to enter the world of dreams, Saito waited until he was certain she was fast asleep. He walked past her bed and gently opened the window, he left Mervina on the floor with Louise, leaving behind instructions to tell Louise if she woke up that he has gone out for a walk on the roof.

"It's good to get some fresh air, this world is so beautiful, I now fear by my being here that it's endangered" Saito said quietly to himself.

"I don't think it'll be possible for them to follow you Saito" Lucina said reassuringly.

"Even if they did, we'll smash their faces into a million pieces" Arhgast said happily.

"What if they send an Archon, we are not strong enough to stop one of those" Saito replied meekly.

"Are you really concerned for a world you literally met an hour ago" Lucina asked.

"What are you saying?" asked a quiet voice behind Saito. He turn around to see a small blue haired girl wielding a staff stand in front of him with a giant blue dragon sitting behind her.

"Just reminiscing about home" Saito replied "What is your name anyway?"

"Tabitha and this is Slyphid" Tabitha replied gesturing to the dragon behind her.

"Nice to meet you two" Saito said happily.

"WWHHEEEEERRRREEEE IS HE!" shouted Louise from her room

"I'm guessing I need to get back now" Saito said cheerfully.

Saito climbed back into Louise's room to find her standing there shaking violently holding what appears to be a horse whip.

"Um Louise why there whip" Saito send generally frightened.

"WHERE were you?!" Louise asked angrily.

"On the roof, having some me time" Saito said desperately trying to calm Louise down.

"Well get to bed" She said.

Saito and Louise leave the dormitories

Saito and Louise are walking into the food hall, "Normally familiars wait outside, but today I'll make an exception."

"Thank you" Saito said, it seemed to be sincere. Louise noticed that he'd left Mervina back in her room. "While did you leave Mervina in the room" she asked.

"No need for a weapon at a school" he said as he digs in to the plate of food in front of him much to Louise's horror.

"Excuse me but you are in my seat and are eating my food!" said a blonde haired boy standing behind Saito.

"Sorry but where I come from first come first served" Saito replied, Louise looked completely horrified.

"Sir Guiche I am so sorry about my familiar's behaviour" she said quickly but the damage had already been done Guiche was angry that a peasant had talked back to him

"I challenge you to a Duel young peasant, don't worry if you shame the zero other there, she's done that enough herself."

After Guiche said that Saito noticed a small tear drip down Louise's face.

Arhgast instantly got angry almost to the point of causing a physical manifestation in the food hall, Saito had to restrain a little bit but he wanted to make Guiche pay for that insult to Louise. Lucina also agreed with Saito, meaning it would cause him more trouble if he choose to leave it be. "Okay Mr Guiche, where too" he said, standing up, he had a great big smile spreading across his face, which only infuriated Guiche even more so.

Louise was literally desperately trying to pull Saito back but couldn't even stop his movements. "At least grab your sword" she pleaded.

"Won't need it" Saito said, his smile was getting bigger. "What sort of magic can this Guiche wield then?" He asked cheerfully.

"He is an earth mage, he can summon brass Valkyries to fight for him." She answered

"Brass?" Saito replied, almost happily. "This makes things easier"

Guiche waved his rose and four petals fell from it each landing turning into one of his valkyries.

Saito turned towards Louise and bowed saying out loud "I dedicate this victory to my Master"

As one of the valkyries stepped forward going to strike Saito in the head, he easily dodged it and brought his fist into its ribcage, with a deafening sound of metal crumbling, his fist emerged on the other side of the valkyrie. This caused the valkyrie to break apart in front of everyone's eyes.

Saito then closed his eyes and said in his mind "Guys some power now please, but nothing too fancy, just speed and strength. "Yes" both Lucina and Arhgast said at once.

Louise noticed something strange Saito's eyes changed colour his left eye had turned blue and his right had turned red.

The rest of the valkyries charged forward planning to crush Saito, he simply went to work on all of them turning each one into a pile of trash with ease and discipline of a trained martial art master, it was almost too easy for him. Saito moved with ease planting fist after fist into each of the valkyries helmets. He looked at Guiche and thought "I hope this teaches him a lesson". Saito turned towards Guiche who looked like his jaw was about to fall off and said "Do you surrender?"

When Guiche didn't say anything Saito walked off, yet Guiche quickly got up pointed his rose at Saito and shouted "Robust mother earth answer my call and Entomb" everyone gasped in horror as the earth opened up beneath Saito's feat and swallowed him up. Louise screamed and shouted "Guiche you'll kill him", there was a faint sound of struggling as Saito fought against the very earth slowly crushing the air out of him. "Now he's pissing me off" Arhgast said. "I agree" Lucina said as both poured more energy into Saito.

There was a small sound before a mini explosion which through all the dirt into the air creating a small smoke screen, however Louise and Tabitha had an opening into the cloud and couldn't believe what they both saw. Saito was standing there with two wings coming from his back, the left one was white and the right one was black. He fell to one knee took a deep breath and the wings disappeared in a flash of energy. When the dust settled Guiche was on the floor shaking in disbelief to see Saito standing perfectly calm looking at him.

Saito walked towards him and Guiche half crying half shouting said "I SURRENDER, please don't hurt me"

Saito walked towards him without saying a word, he offered Guiche a hand and said "Good fight, I think in the future we'll become good friends"

Everyone couldn't believe what they saw. Saito then walked towards Louise and knelt in front of her and said "I apologise for the excessive use of violence then, I will curb it in the future".

"I'll talk to you in private" Louise said, half shouting.

As they entered Louise's room she asked "Saito can you explain me what happened then?"

Yet before she received an answer Saito turned deathly pale and fell to the floor.

"Saito?!" Louise shouted "Saito, saito"

One of the maids heard the commotion and knocked on the door "Is everything okay?"

"Siesta, get some help please?" Louise begged as she tried to wake Saito.

"Yes Miss Vallière" replied Siesta as she ran out to get help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saito woke up in a white room, there was not a trace of any other colour there. He smiled understanding the situation he was in."Ah so I passed out due to over using your power" he said.

Two individuals walked in, one was a beautiful golden haired women who's face held the promise of love and care wearing a doctor's uniform. While the other person looked like the meanest, angriest sports coach on the planet he was small and stock with the arms the size of tree trunks while wearing completely clashing sports gear like the yankees' cap and red sox t-shirt, this slightly annoyed Saito as he had no clue whats so ever the references these made. "YOU are one stupid idiot" said the coach.

"Sorry Arhgast but you know well enough that we all took offence to what Guiche said to Louise, so I thought it'll be best to teach him a lesson" Saito replied with a coy smile cracking across his face.

"You were being reckless, you even don't have control over your emotions, We both know what you were thinking when you saw Louise" said Lucina as her loving golden eyes instantly changed to look that promised hours of suffering and pain. Her right hand was starting to glow a golden colour as a giant bow appeared in her hands

"Lu-lu-lucina why t-t-the need for the bow?" Saito pleaded.

"Oh I just thought I needed to teach you a lesson" She replied with a cruel smile.

Fear flooded Saito, his coy smile was gone and was quite literally shaking in his little boots. "Come now Lucina there's no reason for that" Saito begged.

"Oh give over Lucieeee you know you'll forgive him soon or later" Arhgast said in a mockingly high voice.

"What did you just call me!" Lucina shouted as she turn around bow facing the poor little coach and she fired a ridiculous amount of arrows made of pure light into him, she just kept pulling the string back and letting go an infinite amount of arrows.

When the dust eventually cleared Arhgast looked like he was pummelled into the ground. "Ow, ow by Magnazorda's beard have you got that out of system Angel" Arhgast said genuinely scared.

"You ever call me Lucie again and I'll put you 6 feet under" Lucina said arms shaking and petrifying Arhgast and poor Saito into obedience. "Someone has to keep you two in line" she said as her bow vanished.

Saito shook his head and said "Well I'll like to wake up now, after being nearly scared to death by a psychotic angel"

"Excuse me?" Lucina said with a angry smile

"Nothing I take it all back oh please forgive me" Saito said as he jumped off the bed and got to his knees in front of Lucina.

"Well I can't be mad at my little boy" She said as she wrapped her arms around Saito but gave Arhgast daggers when he tried to get on the hugging.

When Saito allowed Lucina and Arhgast to live within him he was merely a child of 10 years old, they spent nine years taking care of him, they both begun to see him as their adopted child. Which is another reason why both take such a dull view when Saito runs of, nearly killing himself just to impress a girl.

Tristain, Academy of Magic, Louis's dormitory.

Louise has been pacing back and forth her room for the past day, she has had all of the academy's medical staff and healers to help Saito but all they could say was that it appears that Saito's body is in recovery after going through a great amount of pain as if he was set ablaze yet there was no physical damage. What starlet Louise more was the fact that all of Saito's body was covered in scar tissue, there was a stab wound through the heart and a slash across the stomach. There was so many scars it almost could spell out all the pain poor Saito has experienced in his short but eventful life. It made Louise feel guilty that he had fought to defend her honour, when he's gone through so much already. She did enjoy the fact that people haven't been calling her Louise the Zero for the fear of her super strong familiar showing up. She put her hand on Saito's and said "Thank you, in the short time you've been here you've made my life a little better." as she leaned over to kiss his forehead.

At that exact moment Saito begun to stir just to see the very alluring sight of Louise leaned over him going to kiss him. He was shocked at first but got quite happy very quickly, this prompted an angry ranting from Lucina and a roar of approval from Arhgast giving Saito a migraine over load nearly causing him to flinch in pain. Louise jumped back, losing her balance and falling hard on the floor.

"Louise you okay?" Saito asked between grunts of pain.

"You had to wake up at that point didn't you!" She said as her face was blushing to the colour of red that matched a fresh tomato.

"What was that about?" asked Saito who tried to get out of bed but fell back down again as he was still in a great deal of pain.

"Take it easy" Louise said. "You've been resting for a whole day." She took a serious face and tried to sound as assertive as possible "Saito thank you very much for defending my humour even though it was a stupid thing to do."

Saito simply smiled and said "has anyone else referred to you as Louise the Zero?"

"No not a soul" Louise replied with a smile across her face.

"Good good, I was worrying that I might need to deal with a few more stuck up nobles?" Saito said happily.

The door to Louis' room swung wide open as Kirche walked in with Siesta behind saying "Mrs Zerbst, please I've been given strict instructions not to let anyone bother her today."

"Oh don't worry yourself about Louise the Zero" replied Kirche

Saito instantly got angry and tried to stand which caused him to fall back down grunting in pain to the floor. Louise and Kirche rushed to his side trying to get him back on the bed.

"Oh god what's happened to him, Louise?" Kirche asked, as she saw the numerous scars covering his body.

"I don't know, he hasn't told me about it." Louise replied with a grim look on her face.

"If you two don't mind can we not talk about me like this please, I don't want to talk about my past." Saito requested.

"Of course, darling" Kirche replied.

"D-d-darling?" Saito and Louise said in unison.

"I think I might be falling in love with your fine self Saito" replied Kirche

"Louise please keep me safe" pleaded Saito as he tried to stand up again.

"Oh darling I am so much better than Louise, come to me" as she leaned in a very seductive pose. Yet it didn't prompt the reaction she was hopping for, Saito looked away and blatantly trying to ignore her looking in any other direction possible. "Zerbst get out!" Louise shouted.

"Now now Louise, I want to spend time with my darling" Kirche said as she leaned on him pushing her breast onto him. Saito pushed away slightly which caused even more pain for him but he still pushed Kirche away. "Kirche, you can see how much pain he's in, please can you leave us" Louise asked.

"Fine, fine, I'll see you later darling" Kirche said as she walked out.

"Thank goodness" Saito said as he sat up through grunts of pain "Man I've never had a feed back this bad, hm could be the magic of this world".

"Um what do you mean 'feedback'?" Louise asked.

"Um I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it at the moment, please don't press the matter, Louise" Saito said pleadingly.

"O-o-okay" Louise said as detected fear in Saito's voice.

"How long have I been out?" Saito asked desperate to change the topic.

"One day" Louise said.

"Hmm not too bad" Saito replied. "Hey Louise are we able to go to get some new clothes for me and procure another blade.

"Well tomorrow is Hallow's day so it isn't impossible, clothes I understand but why another sword? You have Mervina right. Oh yeah she's been very quiet, she hasn't spoken at all, no matter how many times I speak to her." Louise replied

"Well before I got here, I was gathering supplies to build another sword and the reason Mervina isn't talking is because she's angry, I got into a fight and didn't use her. She's little pissed about it.

"Okay then we'll leave tomorrow" Louise said as she got into her bed.

"Night Louise" Saito said.

The following day, Saito and Louise have traveled to the local town and have been getting Saito new clothes. Louise was going around all the shops with the force of a category 5 class hurricane, poor Saito couldn't keep up, he had no idea what Louise had bought him.

"Louise please can you slow down, I can't keep up" Saito pleaded.

"Come on, come on Saito" Louise said as she was bouncing around the shops.

Saito thought "How can she be so adorable all the time".

"I know it far too cute" Arghast added.

"You two!" Lucina said quickly.

"Saito come here, this shop sells weapons" Louise said pointing to a shop on the corner of the street.

As they walked into the store, Louise asked the shopkeeper "I am looking for a fancy, big, thick sword for my...Servant"

"Sure we've got exactly what you need" He said as he grabbed a giant golden blade, beautifully crafted and had a ruby in its hilt.

"Are you kidding me!?" Saito exclaimed "That's a piece of junk, it's just flashy I don't want a blade which will break on first swing."

The shopkeeper simply smiled and said "I'm so happy that you know what your on about" as the shopkeeper shouted arms raised above his head. "I have just what you need" He said as he pulled out a old rusty blade"

Louise said "That's a piece of junk"

"No, can't you see the magic energy surrounding it" Saito asked

"Yes! Someone has noticed me" the sword said.

"Oh yes, I want that one" Saito said.

That point Mervina popped out of her scabbard and said "Well hello handsome"

"You can talk, hubba hubba" The rusty blade replied.

"Oh I am gonna have some fun working on you, what's your name? Mine's Saito" Saito said.

"The name's Derflinger." Derflinger said.

As Saito and Louise rides back to the Academy, the two sentient swords become good friends.

"Holy Brimir I forgot" Louise shouted as they entered the Academy.

"What's wrong" Saito asked as he had to see if his left ear wasn't damaged.

"Tomorrow is the exhibition of new familiars" Louise said

"What, oh come on" Saito said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saito has been working tirelessly to refurbish Delf, He has almost removed all the rust from the blade. It's very late at night the moons are shining bright and the night sky is filled with stars. Louise has long taken herself to bed.

"Aw man this feels great" Delf said happy as Saito begins to sharpen to point.

Saito is outside of the academy working through the night.

"hey partner, don't you want to sleep or something?" Delf asked

"Naa I've been sleeping for a whole day" Saito replied "And anyway I need to work on you, I have a special plan" Saito said with a coy smile.

"Which runes are you giving him Master?"Mervina asked as she flew past.

"I don't care what you do as long as you give me the ability to fly like Mervina" Delf said.

"Saito what are you doing out here so late?" asked a male voice. Saito turns to see the teacher he met on his first day.

" I'm so sorry but I never asked your name sir, I do apologise for that rudeness" Saito said.

"Call me Mr Colbert please" Mr Colbert replied.

"Well Mr Colbert I am cleaning up Delf here and when he's ready I'll infuse him with a rune from my world, similar to how I infuse Mervina here" he gestured as Mervina flew towards Mr Colbert and said "A pleasure to meet you."

"Well a flying talking sword" Mr Colbert said.

"Yeah I never intended for Mervina to become what she is today but I wouldn't change her for the world, she has saved my life far too many times to count." Saito said.

"Aw thank you so much master" Mervina said her voice sounded embarrassed.

"Um Mr Colbert will you be willing to help me with something" Saito asked.

"What do you need Saito?" Mr Colbert asked

"I need you to superheat Delf" Saito said.

"WHAT?!" Delf shouted in protest.

"Didn't you want to fly?" asked Saito as he grabs a small hammer borrowed from the academy's laboratory.

Mr Colbert raised his staff at Delf and said "How do you know I'm a fire mage?" to Saito

"I can see people's Auras which tell me their element" Saito replied

"Interesting" Mr Colbert replied as his staff and a blue flame appear which he pointed at Delf who protested greatly about this.

As Delf was glowing due to the amount of heat energy he absorbed Saito grabbed the handle which was unbelievably hot without any problem.

"How are you doing that?" asked Mr Colbert.

"I have a very high tolerance to heat as you saw on my first day" Saito replied smiling, the truth of the matter was that Lucina and Arhgast had given him a sort of elemental resistance.

He begun to hammer a rune which he pulled from his pocket, he made this rune back on earth it was a small marble pebble with a light blue glowing symbol of a gryphon on it, the symbol means flight, Lucina taught Saito about them, they are the runes of the Angels.

It had been a while since Saito had thought about earth as he hammered in the rune, once he finished, Delf glowed white and flew a few centimeters into the air.

"i can fly?!, I can fly!" Delf shouted as he raised above the ground Mervina followed him.

"Impressive, most impressive." Mr Colbert said.

"If you look closely at Mervina once she returns, she has three runes on her, the first is a yellow glowing eagle, it means thunder, it gives her the ability to call down lightning strikes and even channel the energy into the blade itself. The second is flight and the third is a purple glowing infinity sign it means she'll never rust nor lose her edge." Saito replied full of pride.

"Actually what material is Mervina made out of I've never seen a metal like it" Mr colbert asked.

"An alloy from my world" Saito replied desperately trying to avoid the topic of the Angels and Demons butchering millions of humans on Earth. She was made from something called angel steel very powerful combination of both angelic metal from their weapons and steel. Saito believed it was due to his power that Mervina gained a conscious but he wasn't quite sure . He was afraid of how everyone here would react to him, would they seem him as the monster he sees in himself.

Saito bowed to Mr Colbert and said goodnight.

He wasn't very tired but wanted to check on Louise to see how she was, as she begun to panic as soon as she realised the exhibition was tomorrow but Saito wasn't sure why.

When he was walking to Louise's dorm he saw her aura and someone else's in the room, since he saw no signs of a forced entry he didn't think any trouble was going on. He knocked once on the door.

Earlier before Saito had finished working on Delf.

Loiuse was struggling to sleep, she was so worried about the exhibition as her childhood friend and the princess of Tristain was coming Princess Henrietta.

She was deep in thought when she heard a knock on the door "Who could this be this late at night" she said

When she open the door a hooded figure entered the room, "Oh it's been far too long Louise" as the individual pulled down the hood to reveal that it was Princess Henrietta.

"Princess?!" Louise shouted as she knelt in front of Henrietta. "This is far too humble a place for you to grace your Highness"

"Louise you're my oldest friend, how could I pass up an opportunity to see you" Henrietta replied.

"Princess" Louise said simply as a small smile begun to spread across her face. They spent the night talking about their younger times together the fun they had, The princess was very interested in Louise's Familiar, while Louise insisted he was just a commoner.

They were talking for what seemed like hours when suddenly there was a knock at the door again.

"Who's visiting you at this time of night Louise?" Princess Henrietta teased.

"Ah it's Saito I was wondering when he'd come back" Louise said.

She opens the door, she sees Saito's eyes dart around the room quickly, it looked like he was scanning his surroundings, he looked at the princess last.

"I hope I am not bothering anyone?" Saito asked.

"Ah Mr Familiar, you're the one I've heard so much about" Princess Henrietta said as she smiled to Saito.

"I don't believe we've met" Saito said unsure of what to make of the situation.

"This is princess Henrietta" Louise said with a gesture for Saito to bow.

It took him a while to get the hint but he did eventually bow before the princess.

"I apologize for my rudeness your highness" Saito said. "I also apologize for being out as long as I was Louise, Delf took a little longer than I expected"

Furthermore Saito looked generally afraid when Henrietta spoke to him.

"Is everything alright Mr Familiar?" Princess Henrietta

"Yeah, um I'm just a little tired" Saito lied. He never got on well with authority and also Lucina and Arhgast were having another heated conversation which unfortunately for Saito he can't ignore it.

"Promise me something Mr Familiar" Princess Henrietta.

"Yes your Highness?" Saito asked

"Promise me that you will look after my dearest friend Louise here" Princess Henrietta asked.

"I promise" Saito said with a slow bow.

With that as her last word Princess Henrietta walked to the door and waved good night.

"Um Saito what's wrong you were off just now?" Louise asked.

"I was intimidated by her" Saito replied, "Um Louise may I ask a question, what element do you wield, I can see your magical capabilities but your element is something."

"What do you mean magic 'capabilities'?" Louise asked.

Saito realising he shouldn't of asked that question, he tried to think of a lie to tell Louise.

"Ahhh yeah I can sort of see the power levels a noble has" Saito said desperately afraid that Louise may ask for the reason why.

"Well to answer your question I don't have an element" Louise said her voice was full of pain and disappointment. Saito thought he could see a tear start to form at the base of Louise's eye.

"Is that why everyone bullies you? Saito asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Louise said as all the happiness she just experienced with the princess left her.

"Louise" Saito said as he placed a hand on her shoulder "You are more powerful than anyone here, they are blind for not seeing it."

"Thank you" Louise said

"Trust me you are far more special than you give yourself credit for" Saito said. "Now master I think we should get some sleep it's a big day tomorrow" he said with a smile.

The following morning, Tristain Academy of magic, familiar exhibition.

Everyone has been training their familiars to do all sorts of tricks.

First is Kirche and her flame salamander flame, they both put on a fantastic show of fiery spirals in the air.

Next was Guiche and is mole Verdandi, they just presented themselves, nothing too fancy.

There were many students who all showed of their wonderful animals, Tabitha's Sylphid was before Louise and Saito.

Saito looked at Louise, she was shaking violently.

"Don't worry about a thing there is nothing that could possible go wrong" Saito said. Which he instantly regretted. Before they stepped onto the stage the whole academy shuddered as it was being struck by a giant rock monster with a hooded women on top of it.

"Damm it, a physical strike should've broken the shield" Said the women.

Louise always having to prove that she is a noble rushed the rock golem and waved her wand, it caused a small explosion on the chest of the monster but no actual damage. The princess was being rushed away by her guards, the school staff were to busy evacuating the rest of the pupils.

"Well aren't you a brave one" said the hooded figure, as she commanded the rock golem to lift its arm and crush Louise.

"Louise run!" Shouted Saito. She didn't move she was so tied up about proving herself she just couldn't move.

"Oh for god's sake" Saito shouted as he charged forward. "Lucina, Arhgast now will be a really good time for some power."

Just as the fist blocked out the sun, Louise closed her eyes knowing this was the end, but there was no pain, no sound of a bang. What she did hear was grunting and the sound of someone struggling. She opened her eyes and her breath was taken away, there stood Saito holding up this massive arm, he was grunting a hell of alot but he still holding it up. Between grunts Saito said "Lucina, Arghast now or never guys need power", they both replied "Fine but you owe us one kid" Arghast said.

With that Saito's eyes changed colour, his body changed, he put on a lot of body mass, he looked incredibly strong. A confident smile came over his face, he held the fist up with one hand and then he allowed for his wings to be shown in front of everyone, they burst from his back and he said "Well now it's showtime".


	4. Chapter 4

A.N - Sorry everyone but the story is gonna have to be put on the back burner from here for a little while with real life getting hectic will try to work on it as often as I can but it may take a little while to get the future chapters out.

Chapter 4

Saito is holding the fist of the massive golem with one arm and he has just grown two feathered wings out of his back the left one is white and the right wings is black. Louise is completely shocked, to the point that she has gone pale and is shaking.

"Louise can you step back please?" Saito asked.

"Ummm y-y-yes" Louise stuttered. As she ran back Saito pulled his free arm back and muttered "Shadow Flame" his fist suddenly was enveloped in a dark aura of black flame. He then smashed his fist into the golem's fist. The following explosion threw everybody within a 1 mile radius onto the floor everybody looked up to see the golem struggle to stand back up and the arm that was hit was completely vapourised, there was nothing left of it.

"How is that possible, Gundolf shouldn't have such power" said the hooded women who somehow seemed to be still on the golem.

"Well I have no clue what Gundolf is but you clearly have underestimated me. Don't worry though you are not the first and you probably won't be the last" Saito said with a coy smile.

"Master can I join in!" Shouted Mervina who was resting on the stage in her scabbard.

"Sorry not this time, I want to have some real fun" Saito said as he spread his wings and launched himself into the air. He had reached the height of the academy within seconds but he kept climbing altitudes into he was completely hidden in the clouds. He stretched out both of his arms he felt the power of Lucina surge within him two golden arrows appeared floating next to his hands as he begun to allow gravity to pull him back down.

Louise couldn't believe what she'd seen, her familiar can wield magic and is super strong. She didn't understand why he zoomed into the sky but before the golem could recover it begun to rain down golden arrows onto the golem. Each arrow exploded in a brilliant light, blasting the golem to pieces the hooded women just had enough time to jump off before her golem was nothing but rubble. Saito landed next to her, his eyes were glowing now, his left blue and his right red. He had a cocky smile and had his arms crossed. The women jumps to her feet and waves her wand as a small squad of rock monster rise from the ground.

"Ahh you still want to fight, well I do have time to kill" Saito said happily, he smashed his fist into the ground and shouted "Holy Nova", suddenly a white glyph appeared under each of the rock warriors and shot a beam of pure white energy blowing the rock minions to pieces.

"Saito be careful you are using too much power" Lucina pleaded.

"Kid I know you want to show off but seriously tone it down" Arghast popped in.

"Do you surrender?" Saito asked he knew his body was reaching the limit but he hoped the overkill of power would frighten this thief into submission. He got the reply he exactly wanted.

"How, how was that possible?" the hooded women fell to her knees. Saito walked towards her picked her up easily with one arm put her over his shoulder and carried her to the palace guard.

"I guess this is your area of expertise" as he handed the women over to them.

"My assistant was Fouqet the sculptor?" asked an elderly bearded man.

"Professor Osmond, you should choose your staff better in the future" said a fancy dressed man standing next to princess Henrietta who had rushed over to Louise to see if she was okay.

"Yes Count Mort I will take more care next time" Professor Osmond replied.

"Louise are you okay, I saw you nearly get crushed and then you're familiar stopped it, how?" Princess Henrietta asked.

"I-I-I-I don't know" Louise said.

Saito walked over to Louise and changed his body back to normal, his physique returned to normal, his eye colour returned to normal and his wings disappeared in flashes of light.

A small drop of blood started to drip from his nose. "Louise, I owe you an explanation, I will explain this all to you and the princess as well as the headmaster somewhere private as this is a very personal matter" Saito said as he begun to go pale, he knew he was going to faint but he had to fight it. He could barely stand, Mr Colbert ran to his side and helped him stand "thank you very much" said Saito.

Later at professor Osmond's office.

"So Saito explain!" Louise said angrily.

"Louise there is no need to shout at him" Princess Henrietta said.

Saito opened his palm and a ball of mist appeared, it flew to the centre of the room and grew in size.

"As I told you previously Louise, I come from a different world, it was once a beautiful place" Saito said as he paced around the office. The mist begun to show a window of energy which changed into the streets of Tokyo before the Angels and Demons unleashed their wrath upon the world.

"Oh my look at those buildings, the people, it looks so peaceful" Princess Henrietta said.

"Yes my home was a lovely place but that all changed when they came" as Saito said this the image shown changed to reveal two giant portals open up in the sky one looked like a monstrosity as beasts poured from its black and fleshy maw. The monsters begun to slaughter everything. A small tear started to form at the base of Saito's eye as he waved his hand and the image changed to show a magnificent golden gate open up and winged warriors descend, the people rejoice thinking they have been saved but it is for naught as soon the winged warriors turn on the civilians butchering them in seconds.

"Oh god, Saito I am so sorry" Louise said with her hands covering her mouth.

"This is what happened to my world" Saito said as he begun to cry, he hated showing weakness but this was too much for him, to relive the horror. Louise ran to his side and gave him a hug knowing nothing she could say would help him.

"Now for the reason I have these powers" Saito said. The mist changed to show a small family running from the carnage. A father and mother were running with three children with them, one looked at the age of 10 years old boy who was holding the hands of the two smaller children, both looked like they were only 5 or 6 years old.

"Saito is that you?" Princess Henrietta asked

"Yes" Saito replied. The image shows the family being pursued by hell hounds. Luckily for Louise, princess Henrietta and Osmond they couldn't hear what was going on but Saito could he was reliving this. He remembers his little sister crying squeezing his hand so tight and saying "Big brother I'm scared".

"This destruction it's horrible" said Osmond.

The demons corner the family, the father charges forward and gets ripped to shreds in front of the children's eyes. Saito starts to shake this memory was bringing too much pain back, he still hadn't recovered from the fight with the thief. "Saito" Louise said as she squeezed a his hand.

"There is still more to see" Saito said.

The mother pulls out a small black handheld item and it shoots out a projectile.

"What's that?" asked Osmond

"That's a gun, well a more advanced gun" Saito said he closed his eyes just before his mother is brutally killed, then another demon moves forward this was a four legged monster which looked like lizard legs and it's upper torso looked like that of a human, his head was humanoid but had tusks coming from his jaw. It opened it mouth and two lights appeared out of the bodies of the father and mother.

"Saito what's happening?" Loiuse asked as the lights were sucked into the mouth of the monster.

"They're souls were crushed" Saito said crying.

Suddenly two figures descend. One was a winged women wearing platemail armour and the other was a great black beast of a man.

Saito could remember what the four legged demon said "Ah isn't it Arghast the traitor and his winged bitch"

"We will stop you Abaddon the butcher" Lucina said before they clashed.

The resulting fight was brutal, the angel and demon clashed and fought. Claws and blades clashed in the air. Lucina disengaged and summoned her bow to aim at the lesser demons to protect the children. While Arghast and Abaddon engaged in brutal in the end Abaddon seemed too strong and he mortally injured both of them before Arghast somehow pulled the strength needed to rip Abbadon's head of its shoulders.

"Saito who are those two?" asked Osmond.

"They are the angel and demon who saved my life but they couldn't save the lives of my baby brother and sister" Saito said as tears streamed down his face.

They watch the young child crawl towards the injured demon and angel. He places his hand on both of their chests and a giant flash of light blinds everyone in the office. Once the light dies down they see Saito standing there glowing with raw power.

As Saito dispels the grey mist there is a knock on the door as a fancy dressed individual walks in, he wore a elegant red and black striped jacket. He walked with a strong sense of pride. He looked at Saito disdainfully. "Your highness I think we should withdraw back to the palace." said Count Mort.

"No not yet we'll leave tomorrow. There are a few things I need to take care off" Princess Henrietta said.

Later outside the academy. Roughly dusk

The sun was setting and the beautiful night light filled the sky. Saito was outside nursing his wounds, many of the old scars were burning with pain. Whenever he uses his power his body endures extreme stress and where there are old scars they sometimes can reopen due to the amount of stress been placed on them. Luckily today's events didn't cause anything like that to happen.

Saito saw a maid walk towards him.

"Excuse me mister Saito but why are you out here so late" asked Siesta.

"Um I'm sorry but I don't know your name" Saito replied.

"It's Siesta" she said with a happy smile.

"Glad to meet you Siesta" Saito said as he stretched his hand out for her to shake.

As soon as their hands touched each over Siesta grunted in pain as her veins along her body started to show as a faint light appeared above her head. She then passed out.

"What!? You have angelic blood in you?" Saito said as he grabbed her before she hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Saito had to carry the unconscious Siesta up to Louise's room, this did cause Louise to shout at Saito for numerous reasons.

"Saito what are you doing carrying an unconscious girl? Why are you placing her on my BED!?" Louise shouted.

"There is something really special about her, I want to find out why and also it means that I am not totally alone" Saito said. "She has angelic blood in her veins she basically is a lesser Nephilim. She isn't 50/50 angel and human, more like 85% human and 15% angel but still she should be able to have incredible strength, speed and the ability to wield angelic runes." Saito explained.

"Wait does that mean those beings that destroyed your world are here" Louise asked fearfully.

"No from the looks it was a true blood nephilim that was here not an angel but I want to find out a bit more about her family history before I make solid conclusions." Saito replied.

At this moment Siesta begun to stir, she opened her eyes, they were black as night. She couldn't see very well her sight was very blurry. It took her sometime before she could see properly.

"Mr Saito? What happened?" Siesta asked as she got up. "Where am I, wait am I in a noble's bed?" as soon as she realizes this she jumps off the bed panicking and shaking.

"Siesta calm down, it's alright. Isn't it Louise?" Saito asked.

Louise thought "No it is not alright" but said very calmly and under duress "It's fine"

"Now Siesta can you tell me anything special about your family?" Saito asked.

"Umm well apparently my great grandfather came from another world" She said plainly, "but I never believed it."

"I would, that could be why you have angelic blood in you." Saito said smiling.

"W-w-what?" Siesta asked.

"You are similar to me, well not as powerful or able to wield magic yourself but you should have enhanced physical strength and speed plus the ability to command angelic runes, which are pretty powerful." Saito continued. "It seems that your great grandfather must of been an Nephilim, which might be the reason why he escaped to this world as Angels hunt down Nephilim mercilessly."

"Do you mind if I train you Siesta?" Saito asked. "I have awoken your power it would be better it I showed you how to control it. I might even be able to create runes for you to wield."

"Ummm yes, only if it is okay with Miss Vallière" Siesta said.

"Umm w-w-well he is supposed to be my familiar and be at my side at all times but he does need to clean up this mess" Louise said.

"Good training starts day after tomorrow. I will need to procure a few things as well as speak to the headmaster about something" Saito said.

"Good night Mr Saito and Miss Vallière" Siesta said heading towards the door. Siesta was really excited about this, and to top it all off she found Mr Saito handsome as well as the fact though he can use a form of magic he doesn't put himself above others, he is a hero for the commoners she thought.

"Good night" Saito and Louise replied.

"Well Saito, I want you to come with me to lessons tomorrow" Louise said.

"No problem as long as I can fly over to get a few materials before the night." Saito replied as he curled up in his sleeping bag, his mind raced, if a Nephilim managed to get here could others do so, he shuddered worrying that Ariel the Mighty would be following him, that archangel had a serious grudge with Saito for no reason, well Lucina wouldn't tell him the reason why.

"This is worrying isn't it Arghast" Lucina said

"What the fact that the cute maid is a Nephilim, naa, not a worry at all" Arghast replied.

"Sometimes I wish could actually slap you, because you do drive me mental at times." Lucina replied.

The following day, in class, Saito and Louise are listening to Miss Chevreuse talk about the ability to transmute objects through the use of alchemy and that the strongest mages could make pure gold.

"Would anyone care to try?" Miss Chevreuse asked. "Hmm yes you there Miss Vallière"

Everybody started to panic, "Please miss not her" someone shouted, Saito tensed but managed to restrain himself. As Louise walked forwards and drew her wand and aimed it at the rocks placed on the desk. As she begun to chant, Saito's eye twitched he could see very easily her power build up but it wasn't being accessed properly, he could see it taking form very unstably, this was happening in slow motion as he called upon Lucina's speed to give him the time he needs, He launched himself from his seat, moving faster than anyone else could, most of the students didn't even see him move. He landed in front of the desk, he stretched his hands out and said "Divine barrier" as a small golden sphere formed around him and the stones as Louise's magic touched the stones, the following explosion shook the room but no one was hurt, what people saw was Saito standing in a sphere of golden light looking like he'd been hit by a cannonball, he dispelled the shield and fell to his knees smiling, Louise ran forward and said "Saito why did you do that?" half shouting half crying. "I saw your magic take form unstably, I guessed that it was going to cause an explosion so I did what needed to protect you." He said through many grunts of pain.

"When we eventually find out how to properly tap into your power then I will be very afraid for the poor sod who calls you zero" Saito continued.

"Louise you nearly killed him!" Kirche shouted as ran towards him. "Don't worry darling I will protect you". As she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh dear god, Louise cast another one now, put me out of my misery" Saito said.

"That magic was certainly something, it hurt like hell but it was special wouldn't you agree Lucina" Arghast asked.

"Rrrr He nearly killed himself again, I am getting sick and tired of this" Lucina said. "but you're right that magic is certainly something special"

Later Louise and Saito were greeted by Professor Osmond. "Ahh Louise, Saito, do you two have a moment?" he asked.

"Of course Professor" Louise said.

"Good, good" Professor Osmond said as he lead both of them towards the main building, "The palace discovered what Mrs Longville wanted, even though it was obvious" Professor Osmond continued "She wanted the staff of destruction, I was wondering if Saito might know of it." Professor Osmond said as he waved his staff at the giant door, it opened up to reveal a treasure trove of artifacts of different power. Then Saito froze on the spot looking at a sealed case. He could feel its power. He knew instantly it was an Angelic Seraphim staff.

"Saito what's wrong" Louise asked.

"How….how...how?" Saito kept asking himself "How is a weapon like that here, it shouldn't be"

As Professor Osmond opened the case to reveal a gold staff with what appeared to be a golden and white Ankh on the top. "I thought you might know what it is, I saw one of those angels wield something similar in that orb you showed us." Professor Osmond said.

"Would you like to have it, as far as I am aware it is probably better in your hands"

Saito reached out and grabbed it, a small spiral of energy surged around Saito as he grabbed it.

Lucina said "Saito calm down, let the energy in"

Arghast added "It won't hurt too much kid, our power should reform the staff too something a bit more appropriate for a Nephalem"

The staff changed shape, the Ankh changed to a diamond point, the gold colour changed to a silver and a light blue. The pain surging through Saito stopped. He felt even more powerful. "From the looks of it your body has been strengthened, meaning your tolerance to the backlash has been increased dramatically" Lucina said.

"Ow, man that hurt" Saito said as he raised his new staff.

Both Mervina and Delf popped up shouting "You are not replacing us!"

"Haha no I couldn't do that but it's nice to have a weapon that can truly level buildings" Saito said.

"What?!" everyone in the room said.

"Na just kidding, it simply amplifies my power" Saito said with a smile on his face.

Louise and Saito walk out of the main building, "So Saito what did you need to get for Siesta then"

"Padded gloves, I'm going to train her in the martial arts first, show her how to use her power." Saito said.

The following evening outside the academy

Siesta walked towards them still wearing her maid outfit.

"Yeah, you're not going to be able to do anything in that" Saito said gesturing to Siesta, who immediately blushed.

"What do you mean Saito?" Louise asked.

"Ahh she's an incredibly jealous type" Saito thought. "Well she can't punch, or kick while wearing that". Saito said.

"I might have something more suitable back in the workers lodge, I could go and get it" Siesta said, as she jogged of.

When She returned she appeared to be wearing a plain white shirt and a long skirt.

Saito hung his head down, "That is a little better but still, oh well never mind, have to get something better in the near future." He said.

"Well first, time to see if you can tap into that great strength." Saito said grinning, he was going to enjoy this.

"Umm Mr Saito?" Siesta said, but before she could ask Saito what he meant, he dashed forwards towards her and swung his fist, he knew it wasn't going to hit her, he was trying to see if her reflexes would kick in.

She put her fist out to block, and accidentally hit Saito's forearm, as Saito wasn't prepared the hit knocked him quite far back, he flipped and landed back on his feet.

"Mr Saito I'm so sorry" Siesta said. While Louise stared speechless.

"No problem, I wanted that to happen" Saito said smiling as he dusted off his jacket.

She had access to her strength after all, "Now I wonder if she has access to her speed then." Saito thought as he asked for more power from Lucina and Arghast. His eyes changed colour and his reflexes enhanced. "Right firstly let's see how fast you can run" Saito said as he raced off, "Lucina angelic grace please" Saito thought as a faint glow appeared around him as he ran off moving faster and faster.

Siesta looked bewildered but she did as she was told. She ran after him, Saito wasn't going full out he wanted to see if Siesta could catch up, not very long both of them were roughly 5 miles away from the academy, Siesta looked shattered, "Well looks like we should return back now" Saito said offering a hand to Siesta.

She took it and gave Saito a very deep look, her eyes stared into his.

"Oh shit my boy is getting somewhere" Arghast said.

"I hope you're not planning on being a womaniser Saito" Lucina said dangerously.

They got back roughly five minutes, Siesta was on the floor taking deep breathes, barely able to speak.

"Take your time" Saito continued "I think that will be enough for today, we'll teach you how to fight another day."

"Thank you Mr Saito" Siesta said

"Saito is fine, Siesta, don't need the 'mr' part" Saito replied.

Next morning in the headmaster's office

"Yes, I can't argue with that" said Professor Osmond

"Good, good I'll be around later to pick her up" Count Mort said.

Louise's dorm

"Saito get up, come on we have a busy day with all the lessons" Louise said.

"Aww come on, leave me be, I am shattered" Satio pleaded.

"Get up or I get the Whip" Louise said with a cruel smile.

"I'm up" Saito said shooting up out of his sleeping bag, unfortunately it was wrapped around him, so he slipped and fell back down on his face with a rather loud bang.

"Oww, man I think I hurt my pride there quite badly" Saito said red faced

While Louise stifled a laugh, going the colour red very quickly.

Once Saito unwrapped himself and put some of the new clothes Louise had got for him, a black elegant shirt with and a pair of grey trousers. "Hmm not bad" Saito said.

He met Louise in the classroom, all the students watched Louise worrying of how she'll cause another explosion today.

Saito saw a carriage leave the school, something about it looked familiar, "Lucina, enhance Angelic true sight please" after thinking this his eyesight increased dramatically, he could see Siesta's aura and someone else's, his eyesight was like an eagle.

"Louise do you mind if I have slip out for a moment, there is something I need to find out" Saito said

"umm sure" Louise said.

With that Saito glowed a little and dashed off leaving a small smoke screen, he stopped at one of the worker houses.

"Hi excuse me, I was wondering if you have seen Siesta around" Saito asked one of the workers.

"She's been asked to work for Count Mort" a chef replied

"She is basically going to become his mistress" one of the maids said.

"Thank you" Saito said as he turn around, anger flowed through him, he hated how people were treated here, he was losing control, his anger was causing Arghast to lose his cool

"Kid calm down you keep getting angrier and we're going to have a crisis on our hands, I'm talking about cambion level danger!" Arghast shouted.

Saito tapped directly into Lucina's and Arghast's power, they both begged and pleaded Saito to stop but he didn't listen, he spread his wings and launched into the sky with such force it broke the sound barrier and knocked over everyone in a few yard radius.

Inside class.

"What was that?" asked a chubby blonde boy.

"No idea Malicorne" answered a boy in glasses.

"Reinard aren't you supposed to explain these things?" asked Guiche

"What?!" Reinard protested.

"Louise it's Saito he went over to the servant quarters and then after speaking to them, he just lost it, he launched himself into the sky and his heading southeast." said Montmorency.

"What?" Louise looked worried. "We need to speak to the servants to find out what they said" Louise said running out of the class followed by Kirche, Tabitha and Montmorency.

"Mmm We just told him that Siesta has been forcefully transferred to Count Mort." Said the Chef. "But you know what happens if a peasant is asked for by name, now don't you my lady"

"Oh, Saito didn't like that" Lousie said.

"We need to get there quickly before anything happens" Kirche said "Tabitha can we have a lift"

"Yes" Tabitha said with a subtle nod.

Saito landed in Count Mort's garden with a loud bang, it was quite easy to find, with Siesta's angelic blood she was like a homing beacon for him. He looked at the two guards who aimed their spears at him, both of them were shaking the arms in fear.

Saito was letting of a dark aura of smoke and bolts of what appeared to be lighting dashed all across his body.

"I want to speak to Count Mort" Saito said slowly and reserved even though he was about to unleash hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N- sorry everyone for the short chapter things are getting more and more hectic for me probably won't be able to work on the new chapter for a little while now sorry**

Chapter 6

Saito was standing in front of Count Mort's grand manor, he had almost lost complete control of himself. His eyes were glowing brightly, his wings gentle flapped behind him, simply to scare the poor guards left to guard the front door. A dark shadowy aura was being released off him with minor bolts of golden lighting dance all over him. The very ground was baking under the pressure Saito was letting off.

"Ugh We cannot allow such an hostile guest into this mansion" One of the guards said while shaking with fear. Saito simply looked at him and his right eye glowed even brighter. The guard screamed and ran inside the manor. The second guard aimed his spear at Saito and said "I will not let you in" defiantly. Saito raised his hand and waved it to the left. The guard was thrown by an unknown force down the side of the mansion and Saito walked in opening the great doors easily. The main reason why Saito was so angry was when he used Angelic True Sight he caught a glimpse of what Count Mort planned to do to Siesta and that was horrible. It was torturous, it sickened him to his core, Saito was almost lost to his rage. Lucina and Arghast pleaded for Saito to stop but he couldn't hear them he was in a vortex of anger. Yet a voice somehow pierced the storm.

"Saito please stop!" Louise shouted, she was sitting on Slyphid looking fearfully at Saito. Kirche and Montmorency looked terrified. The only one who showed no emotion was Tabitha in fact she looked intrigued, this power Saito had could change everything. She made a mental note to herself to alert her Uncle about these developments.

Saito looked at her emotionlessly the glow in his eyes dimmed the aura he was releasing begun to disappear the bolts of energy calmed down but his wings stayed out, he turned to see Count Mort and a squad of soldiers armed to the teeth walk towards him.

"What is the meaning of this Peasant?!" Count Mort said.

"I've come to prevent what you plan to do to Siesta" Saito said simply.

"What do you mean, give her a better job and more security" he said with a cruel smile.

"Don't lie, I know of the basement" Saito responded.

"Wha-what are you on about?" Count Mort stuttered.

With that exchange Saito lifted his left leg and shouted "reveal" as he smashed his foot into the ground the floor glowed slightly before it became completely see through they could see it so many poor young women tied up and covered in bruises, bleeding badly.

Louise looked at them in complete horror,"What is the meaning of this Count Mort?" she asked shaking and turning away from the sight. Tabitha, Kirche and Montmorency all looked horrified.

"Well going to play dumb now!" Saito shouted.

Inside of the manor in one of the washrooms. Siesta could hear the commotion and dried herself off. She walked onto the balcony and saw Saito standing in the middle of the great hall staring down Count Mort.

"I'm going to kill you, you lowly peasant know your place!" Count Mort shouted as he raised his staff and water from all the plants and the fountains burst into the air and rushed towards Saito.

Kirche and Tabitha raised their wands to cast counters but Saito was faster.

"Hellflame" he muttered as a blood red ember came from his outstretched right hand and grew into an inferno instantly evaporating all the water rushing towards him.

"Now you have two choices" saito continued "we could keep fighting and I'll kill you, or You right an official letter that I will deliver to her Highness the princess discussing your heinous acts and your immediate step down as Count" Saito said calmly.

Count Mort pointed his staff again and more water surged from it. Saito sighed and decided he'd try Delf this time as the water came rushing towards him he drew Delf and noticed the rune on his left hand glow.

"That's it the powers coming back to me" Delf shouted in glee as Saito smashed Delf it into only to see Delf absorb all the magic easily.

"Well that is handy now isn't it." Saito said with a coy smile.

Count Mort fell to his knees and said "What are you?"fearfully.

"I am a Nephalem" Saito said calmly. "Siesta we're leaving this hell hole, and Count Mort, I expect that letter over the next day or so, if I don't I will be back and I promise I won't be merciful."

Back at the academy.

Saito walked into the open plains of the academy. He looked at himself and let out a quiet sigh. He was ashamed of letting his emotions run wild. He hadn't spoken to anyone on the way back. Siesta stared at him but he didn't even look at her during the flight back.

"Hey Saito, it's okay, you didn't want her to get hurt there is nothing wrong with that" Lucina said trying to cheer Saito up, she was angry but hated seeing Saito tear himself apart.

"Kid you did good, and thanks to your new staff your body doesn't seem to have suffered too much." Arghast added

"Saito" said a female voice behind him, he turned to see Louise and Siesta walk towards him. Siesta was blushing and Louise had a gentle look on her face which surprised him, he expected to see her rip his arms off, not be sympathetic.

"Saito thank you for saving me from that monster" Siesta said.

"Hmm" he said with a slight nod.

"I'm sorry Lousie you had to see the monster within" Saito said with a shameful look.

"You're nothing compared to Count Mort." Louise said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Siesta bowed and walked off the the servants hold.

Louise looked at Saito and a serious look suddenly replaced the calm gente one "You know you could of gotten me into a lot of trouble, everything the familiar does is a representation of the master" Louise said.

"Well I wasn't planning on killing him but I can't promise that I wasn't going to" Saito replied

"What do you mean" Louise asked.

"Well you know of the angel and demon which resides within me, would you like to meet them?" Saito asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What do you mean meet them?" Louise asked but Saito opened up both his palms and a grey mist poured out, his face paled and it appeared that he stopped breathing. Louise instantly panics worrying that Saito was having feedback from what happened at Count Mort's mansion but instead two balls of light formed, one was a golden form which changed shape and became a beautiful winged women with blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a fine white dress. The second took a more grotesque shape it became a 9ft tall black leathered skinned monster with horns and wings.

"U-u-u What?" Louise said completely confused.

"Hello Miss Vallière my name is Lucina" She said with a polite bow.

"Mine's Arghast" said the monster with a big grin.

"A-a-are you two the spirits that live within Saito and give him his power?" Louise asked

"Yes but it is more complicated than that, a normal human would of died a long time ago but for some reason Saito has been able to wield our power and what's even more interesting is the fact he is becoming more powerful, each time he grows stronger" Lucina replied with a gentle smile.

"Well not meaning to ruin this chat but he's beginning to struggle to maintain this projection we should return for now" Arghast said.

They both materialised into balls of energy and flew back into Saito's chest, which instantly caused his colour to return and he took a deep breath as he fell to his knees.

"Saito are you okay?" Louise asked as she ran over to him.

"I'm fine" Saito replied.

"Umm I have been wondering why didn't you attack Count Mort, we all saw what he does, why didn't you attack and free those women" Lousie asked.

"I was afraid if I attacked I would loose control and kill him, I heard that anything a familiar does reflects the master so if I killed him you could've suffered and also my body was reaching burnout limits" Saito continued "But your friend Princess Henrietta should take good care of them, right?"

"Of course she would" Lousie replied.

They returned to Louise dorm and slept the night in silence. When Louise woke up about early morning she looked at Saito and saw him still sleeping heavily.

"I'm gonna let him sleep in today" She thought to herself. She got dressed when to the food hall, ate an exquisite breakfast of finely cooked eggs and toast, she chose not to eat a lot. Then she spoke to Siesta on the way out of the hall.

"Could you do me a favour, Saito is still sleeping in my room could you take some food up to him a little later" Lousie asked

"Of course miss Vallière" Siesta replied with a small smile on her face. She could get some time to thank him for saving her from that monster.

Saito was having a nightmare he was reliving his parents death again and the disappearance of his younger twin siblings, he didn't see what happened to them. He blames himself for not protecting them. He woke up dripping in sweat, shaking in fear.

"With all this power and I can't do anything for them" He said holding his right hand in front of his face while it was enveloped in a shadow flame, simple power such as this he could wield without anything more than a mere thought.

He looked around and noticed Lousie was gone, a small bit of panic trailed down his spine, until Delf decided to put him out of his misery.

"Partner she's just gone for breakfast, she was letting you sleep, it's fine" Delf said popping out of his sheath.

"Did you have that dream again master" Mervina asked.

"Yeah, I even saw their faces this time, the look of fear" He said with a small tear dripping his face.

There was a gentle knock on the door, "Hmm I wonder who's that" he thought "Lucina ATS please"

"Oh you're asking to use our power" She replied. "I'm sorry I let my emotions run ragged again" Saito replied. He suddenly could see all the energy in the world the colour of people's aura their soul one could say, he looked at the door and saw Siesta standing behind in waiting patiently. "Hmm better let her in" he thought.

He opened the door to see Siesta holding a full course breakfast there was ludicrous amounts of food there.

"You're using your strength to hold large amounts of food?" Saito asked half smiling.

"Thought you might be hungry" Siesta replied with a smile.

"I am still going to be training you later, don't expect this offering to convince me to go easy" He said with a smile, he took the food of her, as he didn't have Arghast's strength surging through him he nearly dropped it but managed to get it to the table before he toppled over.

"I think you've gone overboard" He said with a smile.

"This isn't just from me but all the servant staff they all really want to meet you" Siesta replied with a smile.

He sat down and ate some food, Siesta bowed politely and turned to leave.

"Hey where do you think your going come sit down have something to eat, there is no way I can eat all this on my own, well I doubt we could, hmm might have to give some to Sylphid" he said with a smile.

Sista smile and closed the door and sat opposite to Saito, she was blushing brightly.

"Thank you for saving me Saito" Siesta said going brighter and brighter.

"Don't mention it" Saito said, he'd lost so many people that these new friends he's begun to make he doesn't want to loose straight away.

They ate in peace and quiet for an hour, later they found Sylphid waiting patiently outside for Tabitha, they gave her the leftovers and Siesta bowed before Saito before running of smiling.

"My my what am I going to do" He said out loud,

"Well my partner we have a few options, there is Kirche, Siesta and of course the pink midget" Delf said popping out of his sheath.

"Try not to mention that nick name to Louise in the future partner, she might kills us both for it" He replied

"Master you do know she's standing right behind you" Mervina informed.

Saito instantly froze on the spot with such force it almost threw both Delf and Mervina of him.

"What did the old rust blade call me" She said quietly and with an evil grin.

"Don't worry I'll deal with him" Saito said "Don't you have a lesson now anyway"

"There is a small break so I wanted to check up on you" Louise replied.

"Well other than a nightmare, I am okay but shall we go to your next lesson" Saito said as he extended his left hand.

"It's on the 5th floor alchemical principles" Louise said just before Saito's wings burst from his back.

"That is why you keep cutting holes into the nice clothes I got you" She said angrily.

"Well that or loose shirt instantly in a fight" He said with a smile as his great wings prepared to launch himself into the air.

"You might want to get closer, like stand on my toes close" Saito said with a smile as Louise complied.

She had a rose perfume on which grabbed Saito's attention.

"Well buckle up" he said just before launching himself into the air, he climbed upto the 5th floor in about 1 minute, he wasn't even pushing himself. He aimed his free hand and said "Excelsior light" The window glowed faintly and Saito flew through it, he somehow made the mirror change form. He pointed at it again and it return back to his normal state.

All the students looked at Saito as he gently put Louise down next to her desk and he flew to the ceiling and sat down on one of the beams.

"Saito what are you doing" Louise asked.

"I prefer a bird's eye view" Saito replied.

When the door opened it wasn't Miss Chevreuse who walked in but the headmaster.

"Miss Louise, Miss Tabitha, Miss Montmorency and Miss Kirche may I speak to all of you in my office now please."

They all nodded and stood up, Louise looked up at Saito who immediately jumped of the beam and landed gracefully next to her without a single bang. He brushed off some dust and smiled "well let's go shall we" he said.

As they walked in the headmaster's office they saw a blonde haired women sit there wearing green armor with a white cape, she had a very serious look on her face.

"My name is Agnes Chevalier de Milan and I was told you four were responsible for the revealing of Count Mort's heinous crimes" Agnes said.

"Well it was more Saito who did it" Montmorency replied.

"Ah yes you're the familiar who challenged him, you have become quite famous within the palace, many of the court fear you" Agnes said.

Saito remained quiet he wasn't listening he was still thinking about his little brother and sister, everyone turned to him. Louise gently nudged him "Saito" she said gesturing to Agnes.

"Sorry my lady I was in another place, I apologise" he said.

"Always somewhere else aren't you mister familiar" a female voice said from the corner of the room. They all turned to see princess Henrietta sitting there patiently with a happy smile.

"I had to come and personally thank the persons responsible for bringing to light Count Mort's crimes, those women have been well taken care off" She said with a smile.

"Thank goodness" Kirche said.

"To celebrate I have asked for a ball for all four of you" princess Henrietta said as a small frown appeared "But I can't give anything to Saito I am sorry"

"That's fine your grace" Saito said.

Everybody looked at Saito but he simply nodded "May I excuse myself" He asked.

Louise nodded, Saito walked out of the office.

"Louise is everything okay with him" Princess Henrietta asked.

"I don't know, he's been awfully quiet today." Louise replied.

Saito was walking outside the academy reliving the cries of his brother and sister

"Help us Oniichan!"

"Oniichan I'm scared!"

He remembers making a promise to them.

"Don't worry I will look after you" he promised and then he lost them, he failed them.

He clenched his fists. "I haven't thought about them in so long, well that is the added benefit of being in constant danger I guess" He thought

"Saito I am so sorry" Lucina said, he could almost feel her hand on his shoulder giving him comfort.

He walked under a tree and sat down, his face hidden behind his arms, he was close to crying, He knew that he couldn't do anything for them but he hasn't been able to deal with all this loss.

"Saito"

He turns to see Louise walk towards him.

"Is everything okay" she asks.

"Yeah I'm alright" he says wiping his face.

"You know your master doesn't like being lied to" Louise replied with a evil grin "Need me to get the whip" She said with smiling.

"Some times I can't determine if you are joking or not" Saito said

"And that's the beauty of it" Louise replied with a smile

"Hm thanks for your concern but unfortunately there is nothing you can do" he said with a small smile. I hear that these balls can be quite the event I hope you will be wearing something fine" Saito said

This sudden outburst caught Louise completely of guard, she turn red within seconds.

"u-u-ugh Yeah I will be" she said shaking

"I look forward to it, I better look nice, these clothes are not suitable for a fancy ball" Saito said.

 **A.N= I apologise for not being able to convey Louise's sarcasm correctly, hope the edit does now, The reason Saito is so calm and not showing any signs of vengeance shall be revealed soon, but just as a hint he doesn't stand a chance on his own.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The entire academy was celebrating as the princess had requested, there was a huge bouquet, food all types of flavours, both sweet and savoury. People were dancing, laughing and talking. Kirche was surrounded by men all who wanted her to dance with them. She loved the attention they were giving her. Tabitha stayed quiet and helped herself to some of the food. Montmorency talked to Guiche and danced around happily.

Saito stood on the balcony looking into the star light sky, when he felt the pain in his chest, it felt just like it was being stabbed again. He remembers taking on that four legged monster, making a silly mistake and being impaled on one of it's claws. Yet he still managed to slice off that claw and cut the creature in half and due to Arghast's advice he ate that demon's heart and managed to survive that ordeal.

"Abbadon" Saito whispered to himself. "it's bad enough that demons and angels are hard to kill but the fact that even if you do kill them, their god kings keep reviving them." Saito thought to himself. "Well that is why I don't think I could win a war on my own against those odds" he thought.

"Introducing the fourth and finale lady of the hour" a loud voice over blurred throughout the great hall. "The third daughter of duke Vallière, it's Miss Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière" as Louise walked in wearing a fine pink dress, many of the boys there asked if Lousie wanted to dance with her but she simply ignored them, she headed straight for Saito.

"I thought you'd be wearing something nice" she said with a smirk.

Saito simply smiled and said "Give me five minutes my lady", he said as he climbed the top of the banister and jumped straight off. He flipped mid air and two wings burst from his back as he flew straight at Louise's window which glowed golden once as he flew into it, within minutes of him flying in he jumped out again wearing an elegant black shirt with a nicely trimmed black jacket and wearing fancy black trousers. He waved his hand and his descent slowed down. Louise saw Delf and Mervina directly under his feet, they were holding him up.

"Okay guys towards the balcony" Saito said pointing in at it.

"Partner this is bloody hard gives a chance please"Delf complained

"I agree master, it's quite hard." Mervina said.

Still they managed to get him to the balcony in front of Louise, he jumped of next to her.

"Thanks for the lift you two, now my lady is this far more suitable." Saito asked with a coy smile

"Perfect, do you know how to dance?" Lousie asked.

"No, never had the chance to" Saito replied

"Well you better learn quickly" Lousie said as she pulled him towards the dance floor as the music started.

They danced the night away, Lousie smiled and laughed. For once in a long time Saito felt happy, he felt truly safe.

The ball ended late at night, Louise was shattered she almost fell on her bed the instant they walked through the door. Saito wrapped her in her blanket and then sorted himself out.

"Hey partner, had a good night did ya?" Delf asked

"Yes master I hope you had fun" Mervina popped in.

"I did I had a great time, but I wonder how long this commercial break of happiness lasts before the scheduled showing of pain begins" Saito said.

The following day.

Saito and Louise have both been called to the palace, Princess Henrietta has personally asked for both of them.

They arrived mid day where they were both greeted Agnes who escorted them to the throne room.

"Louise you came" Princess Henrietta said as she rushed to her friend.

"Of course I did your highness" Louise replied

"Well I have a job for the both of you, I need you two to investigate the local town, there are reports of nobles abusing the peasants and since you've shown the horror that was Count Mort, I can't remain silent I need to know" Princess Henrietta said.

"Of course we shall" Louise said arms raised.

Saito didn't look to impressed with Louise's enthusiasm but he managed to smile.

They left the palace, with 400 hundred bronze coins, Louise went straight to the nicest inn she could see and walked straight in, Saito who was carrying a suitcase of clothes smiled he knew Louise would walk straight out looking horrified.

"1….2….3….4…."He thought

"They are a rip off" Louise said walking out furiously

"Right on que" Saito said laughing.

"What?" Louise asked generally confused.

"Come on, let's find a place to sleep" Saito said happily.

They walked all across the town.

"All of them are far too expensive, where are we going to go" Louise said

"Well we could go to one of the cheaper ones" Saito said

"I am a noble, I can't sleep in a dirty bed" Lousie said.

Saito instantly had his palm on his face.

"You knew what would be needed to do when the princess asked you yet you still said you would" Saito said. "Well we'll have to find somewhere to go"

"Oh my you two look like you both need help" said a strangely dressed man who appeared to Saito to be twerking, which made him instantly want to burn his eyes out.

"Umm we'll be fine" Louise said but the man continued

"My name is Scaron and I own an inn just behind me, you can stay there but you'll have to work your due." Scaron said.

"Um work our due?" Saito asked but before they knew it they were in the inn and Louise was wearing a white dress with a low cutting skirt.

"How the hell did this happen so fast" Saito said generally confused.

"Well we open in 10 minutes you two get ready" Master Scaron said. "Oh and call me mi Mademoiselle."

Saito and Louise instantly flinched upon hearing that name, well Saito more so due to the look Scaron was giving him, this was the first time Arghast has ever been shocked into silence.

"Wow it has finally happened, you've been shocked into silence" Lucina said.

"Well I guess I am working in the kitchen" Saito while he was being dragged by one of the women there.

The night was uneventful for Saito but for poor Lousie, who was insulted continuously over and over again. Saito noticed one of the men try to touch her, his eyes instantly glowed brightly and there was a buildup of static charge which cause a few bottles of wine to explode a few feet away from him.

Louise looked at him and mouthed "Keep calm"

Saito nodded as him and the other cleaner named Jessica, Mr Scaron's daughter cleaned up the mess.

"Hmm I wonder how that happened" Jessica said.

"Hmm no idea, maybe one of the customers threw something" Saito replied.

The first night ended with no more issues like that happening and Mr Scaron told all the girls that the tip contest is beginning tomorrow.

"Saito I aim to win that contest" Louise said determinedly as they sat in their attic of a bedroom.

"Hmm okay that is your decision" Saito said slowly.

"Though this isn't accommodations appropriate to a noble" Louise said. "How are you so adaptable?"

"Because I need to be Louise, if I wasn't I would of died a long time ago" Saito replied.

With that final sentence Saito curled up and went to sleep, unfortunately for Louise as she curled up she disturbed a nest of bats which scared her half to death, so she decided for her own safety she'd cutch Saito for protection.

"What's she doing?!" Lucina roared.

While Arghast yelled in approval once more.

"Get in there my son" He said.

Those two argued as quiet as they both possibly could while Saito and Louise slept the night away.

The following morning Saito had woken up with a killer headache, he saw Louise snuggling into him.  
"Ahh have you two been arguing" he thought.

"Yeah it lasted for an hour or so" Arghast replied

"I do not approve of her doing this" Lucina stated.

A smile came across Saito's face, as he gently moved Louise off him and got dressed. He looked at Delf and Mervina.

"I'd love to be carrying you two but I think carrying dangerous weapons are against tavern policy" Saito said

"Don't worry yourself master" Mervina said.

"Yeah it's okay partner" Delf added.

When there was a sudden knock at the door, Saito went over and opened to see Jessica holding a tray of food.

"Good morning" She said smiling.

"Good morning Jessica, how are you?" Saito replied.

"I'm okay, just came to give you two food and say that we are opening earlier today, Louise still needs more practice I think but we'll help her" Jessica said as she handed the food and turned around heading down stairs.

"Hey Louise I'm sorry but it's time to wake up now, come on" Saito said gently nudging her

"Saito what happened" Her eyes widen realising she had allowed him to see her sleeping with him,

"It's not what you think I-I-I-I was" She blurted out

"You were hiding from the nest of bats by there right" Saito said gesturing to the support beam.

"Yeah" Louise said going red

"So it was exactly what I thought" Saito said smiling as he passed some the tray of food to Louise, he took one piece of toast.

"Saito you could have more" Louise said

"It's fine" Saito said

"Um Saito why did you say you didn't want a reward from her grace?" Louise asked

"Because I didn't deserve one, if you hadn't stopped me, I would of butchered all of them, when I lose control of my emotions I become a monster, all the power warps my mind and I become a mindless animal" Saito said shamefully. "How could I accept a reward for nearly butchering an entire household"

Louise looked shocked but she walked over and wrapped her arms around him

"It's okay Saito" She said but promise me "You'll try to not go on murderous rampages"

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing" He replied.

As they prepared for a long night of work when of the waitresses ran in saying "It's Lord Genren he's coming" all the girls ran away leaving only Saito and Louise on the main floor. Mr Scaron and Jessica were talking in the kitchen, very quietly and panicking.

"Hey Louise I don't think you shou…" Saito trailed of as Louise had walked over to him and led him to a seat. She walked off to get a drink for him, Saito almost flinched, the noble was trying to grope her when she walked away. "Keep calm no explosions here" He thought to himself eyes closed just as he heard

"Get off you perverted old fool!" Louise shouted.

"Well that escalated a lot quicker than I thought" he whispered to himself as he ran in between the fat noble and Louise.

"Back off boy that slut insulted me, she is going to pay" the Lord said

"Really?" Saito said as he opened his palms and shadowy flames filled them, his eyes changed colour. "Do you really want to do this?" He asked.

Louise had also drawn her wand and aimed it at the noble and his entourage of bodyguards.

"Are you a noble" He asked Louise.

"Why should I answer you a filthy old fool" She retorted back

"Ha your a fallen noble, who's hiding your identity" He said

Saito smiled and said "Is she?" as Louise showed the permit from the palace, instantly the noble fell to his knees begging for this to not reach the palace. He even left a whole bag of gold coins, each body guard did the same as they ran out of the building.

"Well that went well" Saito said wiping his hands. "It looks like we have to leave now"

"But everybody saw that we'll have to find somewhere else" Lousie said

"Now now we don't ask anything about our staffs history" Mr Scaron said as all his waitress shouted "We didn't see a thing!"

They walked out of the inn believing they've done a good thing.

In the bowels of the Tristains Castle's dungeons

In a cell stood a certain green haired women who is sitting against the stone brick wall. When she hears a certain sound of a cell unlocking.

"Who's there?" She asked

"An ally to Fouqet the sculptor" said a masked man

"Little Louise and Saito don't leave yet Lousie hasn't claimed her reward to where the enchanted fairy dress" Mr Scaron shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Louise and Saito have finally returned to the academy. Louise had made Saito promise not to tell anyone that she put that dress on in the private quarters, Saito had a hard time concentrating on anything but Louise during the entire time she wore that. Even Arghast was completely silent during the time. Saito was completely incomprehensible he couldn't say a word. Lucina wasn't sure if this was the dress or not but it certainly affected both Saito and Arghast.

In the academy main yard.

Kirche and Tabitha were getting ready to leave the academy when they see Louise and Saito return to the academy.

"Oh darling I get to see you again" Kirche said as she rushed to Saito who instantly launched himself into the air.

"Keep resisting me darling, I will get to you eventually" Kirche shouted with a wink.

"Not gonna happen" Saito retorted.

"Zerbst leave my familiar alone!" Louise shouted

"Jealous Louise" Kirche said.

Louise went red very quickly and before she could defend herself or deny it.

"I bet you are" Kirche said leaning in with a wink. "Anyway where have you two been?"

"I was busy educating Saito about Tristan" Louise informed looking prideful.

Saito tried not to scoff as he landed next to Louise "The only thing you've educated me in is your dark side" He thought.

"Well Tabitha and I are going on a vacation to Tabitha's house" Kirche said as she waved her arm.

"Well have fun" Saito said as Kirche got into the carriage and waved as they rode off.

"Well looks like we have the academy to ourselves" Saito said.

"Ah miss Vallière and Saito your back" Siesta said as she walked towards them.

"Ah Siesta, ready for some training later?" Saito asked.

"Why not now" Siesta said as she tried to swing at Saito it was a clumsy strike and she put too much into it, there was no way to pull back. Saito simply walked to side and tripped her up.

"Well if you're that eager, go get changed and we'll start now." Saito said as he smiled.

"Louise are you okay with that?" Saito asked.

"Well I want you back soon, you have a responsibility to me" Louise said.

With that Louise walked off and while Saito and Siesta trained. Siesta was a surprisingly quick learner, she got the knack of kicking and striking ludicrously quick.

"Man how is she learning so quick" Saito thought.

"Might be the angelic blood, it allows nephilim to remember things such as movements and fighting styles easily. Furthermore putting it into easy use" Lucina informed.

"Amazing, she can learn things that quickly, maybe I should step up a gear then" Saito thought as he disengaged from the main conflict and brought his leg up to kick Siesta, she blocked it but lacked the strength to stop it and was pushed across the yard.

"Saito you're not going easy on me are you?"Siesta said with a smile she moved faster, those two fought for a good few more hours before they finished.

"Look at the time" Saito said as he saw the twin moons fill the night time sky.

"Umm Saito, I had a lot of fun today. Would you mind spending more time with me. I like spending time with you" Siesta said with flustered eyes before running back to the servant house.

Saito flinched after hearing this, unfortunately he wasn't the only one to hear it as Louise stood behind a tree watching them and ran off with tears in her eyes, she bumped into Guiche and Montmorency who were apparently having a romantic meal in the moonlight. Montmorency was planning on spiking Guiche's drink with a love potion so that he would stop flirting with every other girl in the academy. When Guiche wasn't looking Montmorency spiked his drink with the potion, unfortunately when Louise saw them she grabbed Guiche's drink and drank it all. Montmorency looked in horror as louise drank it quickly and stormed off to her dorm. Montmorency saw Saito walking back from the yard holding his jacket and looking exhausted.

"Saito you need to check on Louise quickly" Montmorency said as he saw them.

"What? Why? What's wrong? " Saito asked

"Just get up there now!" Montmorency replied

"Angelic grace" Saito said as his body glowed slightly and he rushed into the academy, he got onto the third floor within minutes. When he opened the door he saw Louise sitting on her bed looking really angry.

"Louise what's wrong?" Saito asked.

"You think you could hide something like...tha-that from...your...master" Louise said as her face went red and her head began to spin.

"Louise what's wrong?" Saito said as he rushed to her side.

"Saito….Saito….SAITO!" Louise shouted as she jumped on him

"Ahh What the hell? Louise!?" Saito said as she hang of him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ugh come in" Saito said struggling to turn with Louse still on him.

When the door opened it was Montmorency who instantly said "Damn I was afraid of this"

"Why?" Saito asked almost accusingly.

"Well she accidentally drank a potion meant for Guiche" Montmorency said gesturing to Guiche

"What you wanted me to drink this love potion?" asked Guiche looking fearful

"I don't like the idea of being cheated on" Montmorency replied

"How could I ever cheat on the ultimate beauty that is you" Guiche said as he place his hand on Montmorency's face and tried to pull her in for a kiss. Saito promptly killed the mood by jumping in between both of them saying "Not the time for that."

"Really insensitive at times aren't you" Guiche stated.

Saito simply ignored that comment and looked at Montmorency and asked "how long until this potion wears off."

"Maybe a month or a year" Montmorency replied

"What?!" Saito and Guiche shouted at once.

"So my love what do you want to do?" Louise said looking up at Saito with flustered eyes.

"Oh come on boy she's giving permission" Arghast shouted.

"No No No she isn't, it's under influence this is wrong" Lucina shouted.

"Come on Louise it's time to go to sleep" Saito said desperately trying to pry her off him.

He eventually dragged her off him but it wasn't easy and she kept trying to jump in with him or drag him onto her bed.

So because of this constant distractions Saito barely slept at all. It was early morning and Saito looked like he hadn't slept all and Delf were resting on the side when he grabbed both of them.

"Hey partner how do you like the new smitten Louise?" Delf asked.

"I think it's rather cute master" Mervina said.

"I think I prefer normal Louise" Saito said as he went to walk out of the room but Louise instantly woke up and threw herself at him pinning poor Saito to the door.

"Where are you going my love?" Louise said.

"Umm out" Saito said.

"Not without me" lousie said

"Ugh I'm gonna have to sort you out aren't I? Get you back to normal" Saito said.

"What's not normal here? I just love you very much!" Louise shouted.

Saito managed to escape Louise under the promise that he will return very quickly. He bumped into Siesta on the way to the second floor as Montmorency's dorm was located there

"Hey Saito everything okay?" Siesta asked

"No Louise somehow drank a love potion last night, need to find a way to cure it" Saito said with bloodshot eyes.

"A love potion? Those are illegal" Siesta informed.

"Are they" Saito said with an evil grin.

He went to Montmorency's room and kicked the door open, it hit Guiche in the back of the head.

"Hey haven't you heard of knocking" Montmorency asked.

"Still no sense of decorum" Guiche said rubbing his head.

"Turn Louise back to normal" Saito said quietly.

"I can't, you just have to wait for the potion to…" Montmorency said but was interrupted by Saito saying " Did you know that prison food can be really bland."

"What?" Montmorency asked

"Well I just found out that if someone is caught making love potions there is a pretty hefty prison sentence" Saito said smiling evilly

"Well there is a way" Montmorency said quickly backtracking. "I need a spirit tear but it's really far and hard to actually acquire."

"Well let's go tomorrow then" Saito said happily.

"Tomorrow?!" Montmorency said

"You're coming as well Guiche right?" Saito asked

"O-o-of course I am" Guiche said pridefully.

"Well where are we of too then?" Saito asked

"Lagdorian lake" Montmorency replied.

"That's on the border with Gallia" Guiche complained.

"Well you can stay at the academy" Montmorency said.

When Saito got back to Louise's dorm he was greeted by quite the alluring site.

Louise was lying on the bed wearing only a thin shirt on.

"Louise please put some clothes on" Saito said quickly closing the door so no one else sees this.

"But I don't want to" Louise shouted back at him

"Why not! Actually could you be a sweetheart and put some on" Saito asked.

"No we sleep in the same room and you've done nothing to me" Louise said

"What the hell are you on about" Saito replied.

"You left me alone, you idiot!" Louise said as she pulled Saito back onto the bed.

"Arghh this again" Saito quietly grumbled. "Come on Louise you have to go to sleep"

"Not until you've slept with me" Louise said

"Dear god this is gonna be a long night again, Come on Louise we're going on a romantic ride tomorrow, you'll need your sleep" Saito said.

Upon hearing those words Louise smile with joy and curled up in bed. "Thank god" Saito thought as he curled up to sleep.

The following day.

Satio, Guiche, Louise and Montmorency are riding to Lagdorian lake when they arrive they see that the entire area is flooded.

"This isn't right, something must be wrong with the water spirit" Montmorency said

"Should we ask her then?" Guiche said.

"No she'll only come out at night" Montmorency stated.

When the sun begun to set Montmorency pulled out her familiar and a needle. She then proceeded to prick a little blood from her finger and rub it onto her familiar who she commanded to "Jump into the water and see if she remembers me"

After a little while the water erupted and form of a women started to take form.

Delf popped out of his sheath saying "Man the memories".

"Hmm" Saito pondered.

"Hmm I didn't expect to see a demi-immortal among these children" The water spirit said gesturing to Saito. "Hmm interesting you are also a Gandalfr"

"What? What are you on about water spirit?" Guiche said looking confused.

"You have two spirits lingering within you" The water spirit said still focusing all of her attention on Saito.

"I have come because I need your help" Saito said.

"What do you need?" the water spirit asked.

"I need a spirit tear" Saito replied.

"Fine I shall give you a piece of my body, if you attack the raiders whom have been attacking me lately."

After Tabitha and Kirche left the Academy.

"Well Tabitha I can't wait to see your family." Kirche said

While Tabitha simply nodded and continued to read a book. They were riding for half the day when Kirche saw a sigil which made her lose her breathe.

"Tabitha was that a royal crest?" asked Kirche.

While Tabitha remade even more reserved than usual. Kirche decided not to press the matter until they arrived at the main gates, where Kirche saw the crest again.

"There's no doubt Tabitha you are a royal aren't you?" Kirche said.

"Yes" Tabitha said as she lead Kirche into the great hall, where they were greeted by a butler. Tabitha left Kirche with this butler and went upstairs.

The butler then proceeded to explain Tabitha's situation to Kirche. That her father had been killed during the battle for the crown, then her mother drinking a poison meant for her and then her uncle the king of Gallia forcing her to do dangerous tasks. Such as monster slaying and dangerous tracking.

Kirche was horrified to hear this, she lost her breathe. While Tabitha went to see her mother who has been locked in the same room where she's been for the last few years.

Later at the dining hall

Tabitha was given a letter from her uncle giving her new order.

"Leaving again my lady" asked the Butler.

"Yes, tomorrow" Tabitha replied.

"Not alone" Kirche said.

"Thank you" Tabitha said.

Lagdorian lake the following night.

Saito, Guiche and Montmorency were waiting in ambush for these raiders.

"Guiche you make a distraction so I can get close to wield my blades" Saito said.

"Why not use your magic?" Guiche asked.

"I don't want to unless I have to, things have been a little weird lately" Saito replied.

"Someone's coming" Montmorency said as two female hooded figures walked into view.

Guiche stepped out and chanted "Robust mother Earth answer my prayer and become a moving wall" as the very ground surged forward heading straight for the hooded individuals.

The smallest one carrying a staff easily deflected it with a wind blast. While the other one countered with a fireball. Saito got around both of them and drew both Mervina who sparkled with electrostatic build up and Delf which caused his rune to glow. He held both blades and charged. The taller female cast fireball again which Saito easily sliced with Delf, then the smaller one cast a shard of icicles at him, he raised Mervina and a small burst of lightning bounce from the blade and destroyed all the icicles. He kept charging until Lucina shouted in his mind to disengage. He jumped clean over them and swung Delf which created a shockwave which blew the individuals hoods clean off.

"Kirche? Tabitha?" Guiche said shocked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Tabitha, Kirche what are you two doing here?" Saito asked. He still hasn't sheathed Mervina or Delf. Though he hasn't taken a hostile stance, his guard is lowered, Tabitha noted but she has seen how fast he can move when he needs to. She didn't want to pick a fight with him unless it is absolutely necessary.

"Well we were sent here by Tabitha's folks to defeat the water spirit" Kirche informed them.

Saito sighed and smashed Mervina into the ground.

"Well that's troublesome" Saito said.

After informing them of what's happened to Louise and the promise Saito made to the water spirit Kirche sighed "Well that is a problem but why would you make a love potion there illegal and not to mention dangerous?" Kirche asked

"Well that's because.."Guiche tried to say before he got smacked over the back of his head by a very fast moving Montmorency who said "I wanted to see if I could make one" she said with a smile.

"Well we're stuck in a tight spot, Tabitha needs to defeat the water spirit to stay face" Kirche said with Tabitha nodding.

"Wait you need to defeat her to stop the rising tide right? Why not ask her the reason why she's doing that in the first place" Saito said.

They nodded and turn to the water, Montmorency did the same method of contacting the spirit, she sent her familiar in and soon after the spirit of the water appeared before them.

"May I ask why you are rising the water?" Saito asked.

"Because a member of their race" she gestured to Montmorency and the rest. "Stole a ring from me, it is called andravi's ring, it is a item I have spent much time with and it is a very dangerous item, capable of giving false life and control the living."

"That sounds dangerous" Guiche stated.

"You are sanguine aren't you?" Montmorency said.

"Wait you acted if Saito wasn't human" Tabitha spoke up.

"He at the moment is still human in essence but in time he'll become so much more" The water spirit said.

"If I promised to reclaim your ring would you return all this water back?" Saito asked.

"If you drink a second tear" The spirit of water said. Everyone was shocked.

"Saito that's incredibly dangerous and has turned many people insane" Montmorency said looking fearful.

"Will Louise get a tear as well?" Saito asked.

"Yes" The spirit answered.

"Fine" Saito said as two bottles of water flew towards him and Guiche. "Well bottoms up I guess" Saito said as he took a sip of the water, in seconds images were flashing before his eyes, he could see the history of Halkeginia pass before his eyes, he witness the rise of Brimir and his death. He saw so much, he was screaming in pain as steam was quite literally coming off him, Louise ran to his side and had to be pulled back as it was far too dangerous, much to her protests.

"Louise it's dangerous" Guiche said as he held her back.

"Must help my love" Louise kept repeating.

"Saito this is nothing, you've felt true pain rides this out kid" Arghast said.

"You're doing fine hunnie keep it up" Lucina said trying to keep Saito motivated.

Then Saito saw something which took his breath away he saw Brimir standing next to what appeared to be a higher Archon, a giant 10ft tall angelic warrior clad in golden armor carrying a giant spear and then he heard it.

"If the mortals on any of the worlds are going to survive there needs to be a guardian to protect them, a god who has the strengths of both Mazlog the demon Godking and Asura the angel Godking, the mortals will need a Nephalem God to face the threats for all life" said the warrior.

"That is one hefty burden, for anyone, you're saying someone has to ascend to godhood to wage and endless war to stop all the butchering that is occurring around the many worlds." Brimir said.

"Yes I am" the angel looked up, I hope my daughter will have the strength required to carry this young spirit through all the hardships they will face" the warrior said before disappearing in a flash of light.

The steam stopped everyone saw Saito kneeling there shaking, then the spirit said "Now you understand child, you will soon be carrying all the hopes, wishes and prayers of us all, I am terribly sorry you have to bear this burden"

Saito stood up a bit shaky "lets return back to the academy, you will return all the water right?"

"Of course" the spirit said before disappearing back into the water.

"I owe you" Tabitha said quietly.

"Saito are you okay" Louise said as she ran towards him and hugged him.

After they returned to the academy.

Louise was administered the cure for the love potion and she was mortified. She look so embarrassed.

"Saito I am so sorry" Louise said with her head bowed down.

"It is fine, in all fairness it was quite amusing but don't worry other than little outbursts onto Gallia no one saw you do anything embarrassing." Saito said.

"Well that's good, wait you drank a spirit tear, are you okay?" Louise asked.

"Ugh yeah I'm fine" Saito said.

"You're lying, Saito what's wrong?" Louise said eyes full of concern. Those pink orbs begun to wear away any defense Saito had.

"I saw a high archon, basically angel demigod general. He was talking to someone I think you know very well, Brimir." Saito said, Louise looked shocked. "They spoke about the birth of a nephalem God, someone who can face the evils for all the worlds, they way they said 'worlds' makes me thing there are many many worlds, out there. They spoke as if it was my duty to protect them all." Saito finished.

"Saito" Louise said as she wrapped her arms around him. "You are not alone, I am here for you" Louise said her voice full of care and even a hint of protection.

"We here for you as well kid" Arghast said.

"Here to the end" Lucina replied.

"Louise promise me not to talk about this to anyone, we don't need this becoming widespread knowledge" Saito asked.

"Of course" Louise responded.

Suddenly the windows burst open, Saito got in between whoever it was and Louise, his fists were clenched and a black flame radiated off them.

"Always keeping your promise to me aren't you mister familiar" said a female voice.

"Your highness" Louise said as she knelt, Saito knelt as well "Saito is fine your Highness, 'Mr Familiar' is a little strange" Saito said.

Princess Henrietta simply smile. "Well I have a mission for the two of you, I don't trust anyone else, there are traitors in the castle, Mrs Longville escaped, with aid of someone and now with what's happening in Albion, I don't know who to trust" She said.

"Of course we'll help your highness" Saito said before Louise had a chance.

"Albion is in a civil war at the moment, I want to send some support with you two." The princess said.

"Who are you sending?" Louise asked.

"Lord Wardes" the Princess replied.

"Lord W-W-Wards" Louise stuttered , remembering her arranged marriage, she never like him that much, he was always so brash and big headed.

Saito sensed the tension from Louise, "Is there something I should know about this 'Lord Wards'" Saito asked.

"Well because of Louise's father, her and him have been betrothed to each other" The queen said looking mournful, she knew what that was like.

"Right" Saito said quietly.

"You three will be leaving tomorrow.."She was interrupted by Saito drawing Mervina and pointing at the door to Louise's room and saying "Excelsior light" as a blonde haired boy who'd been leaning against the door fell straight through.

"Guiche?" Saito said generally confused.

"Well now there's four of you going" The princess smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Guiche thanked the Princess for granting him the honor of serving her on this important mission. They all backed their bags and were ready for the trip tomorrow. In the morning they all gathered on horseback, Saito, Louise and Guiche when they saw a giant gryphon land in front of them with a silver haired bearded man jump off.

"Ah my lovely Louise" He said as took her in his arms.

"Lord Wards?" Louise said struggling. Saito had to bite his tongue as well as pretty much everything instinct both his and Arghast's from butchering Wards.

"Ah this is the familiar I've heard so much about" Lord Wards said.

Saito did his best to give a civil smile, this man might be older and taller, but he was nowhere as strong or has seen the battles Saito has.

"Stop comparing yourself to him" Lucina said.

"You're right" Saito thought.

They continued their journey for half a day when they arrived at the port of Tristain, where they saw hundreds of flying ships traveling in every direction. Saito smiled it was a very impressive site but still it was nothing compared to home.

It was late when they reached the docks where Lord Wards commanded "We'll rest in that in tonight and leave tomorrow." He continued "How powerful are you? Saio was it?"

"Saito, and I am very powerful" Saito replied.

"Care to show me" Lord Wards said " Have a little friendly duel"

"Wards?!" Louise said

"Sure It'll be fun, to understand the strength of my 'ally'" Saito said.

They walked into an open courtyard, both standing at opposite sides of each other, Saito tensed, "I am going to test the staff okay guys" he whispered to Delf and Mervina.

"Fine" Mervina sounded angry, she wanted to sink her blade into Wards he was very annoying.

"Yeah fine" Delf sounded disappointed.

Wards made the first move he swung his weapon it reminded Saito of a miniature version of a lancer, it shot out a blast of wind with bolts of lightning flying towards him. Saito opened his left palm and the Sephirm staff appeared out of nowhere, He raised it and a sphere of grey energy protected him from Wards attack it just bounced off harmlessly. Saito smiled he twirled the staff in his hand and aimed it the blue diamond point at Wards and a beam of blue energy shot out, it wasn't very powerful but it completely blasted Wards to the wall he dropped his weapon and landed on his knees. Other than that there was no wounds to be seen physically.

"You cheated!" Wards shouted. "You used that weapon's power."

"If I used my own power there would be a smudge on the floor where you are standing now" Saito said as he turned his back. Louise ran to Saito's side she showed more concern for him than Wards which infuriated him,

"Looks like I will have to rely on you then Matilda." He thought.

Louise and Wards were already up and were waiting on Guiche and Saito. Well to be precise Saito was sent to get Guiche.

When Saito reached Guiches quarters he was attacked by a whole squad of rock soldiers.

"Where's Guiche?" Saito said as he drew both Delf and Mervina and went to work, spinning in a circle of death. He sliced through all of them to see Mrs Longville stand atop her golem, it had Guiche in it's right hand.

"I will say this once, if you don't release him now, I will kill you in the most painful of ways possible" Saito said as his eyes changed colour and an aura of power surged around him.

"I didn't come alone little familiar" Matilda retorted as seven more hooded individuals surrounded him.

"This isn't enough to kill me, you know that, it's to delay me, Wards!" Saito said.

"I knew not to trust him" Mervina said.

"Yeah I don't trust beards" Delf said

"What?" Saito and everyone else in the area said looking at Delf

"What?! I don't like them" Delf said.

"Well enough banter" Saito raised Mervina and shouted "Rally!" As a bolt of lightning struck the blade, it blinded everyone only for a few seconds but it was enough, in a flash of light Saito sliced through the arm holding Guiche and pulled him outside the conflict. One of the individuals brought out a weapon similar to Wards' and charged Saito. Saito didn't even miss a heartbeat, he dodged out of the way easily and sliced through the weapon as if it was made out of butter, he then kicked the individual with such a force he slammed into the wall. The rest all seemed to think charging at once was a good idea.

"Aww sillies" Arghast said as they got close.

"I almost feel sorry for them" Lucina said as Saito shouted "Unholy Void blast" as a shockwave of dark energy was released of him and wiped out all of the attackers except for Matilda.

"Want to save yourself here and give up" Saito said as he twirled both of his blades in his hand.

"Well I have kept you long enough" she laughed as she ran away Saito turned to see the ship Louise was waiting on disappear into the clouds.

"We need to catch up to them" Saito said as he released his wings and grabbed Guiche.

"Hey I do not appreciate this man handling" He moaned as Saito flew after the ship.

"Would you rather I dropped you" Saito said with an evil grin.

"No no no that's fine" Guiche said waving his arms.

Louise protested when she saw the bolt of lightning but Lord Wards took this to his advantage.

"Ah no they are here, Saito must be holding them off. Louise my sweet it is far too dangerous. We must leave now" he said.

Louise still trusting him agreed but her heart ached at the thought of leaving Saito.

The actual ride there was very uneventful, well Louise was angry that Saito wasn't there and was worried with what Lord Wards said.

They arrived in Albion mid day and traveled to a secret location given to Louise my the princess. Upon entering the church, Louise and Wards were surrounded by guards. Each one wearing heavy armor and was wielding broadswords.

"What business do you two have here" One of the guards stepped forward asking.

"I am here on the behalf of Princess Henrietta" Louise said, she pulled out a letter as well as a ring from the princess.

The ring is what convinced the guard.

"So you are from Henrietta" The guard said as he removed his helmet.

"Prince Wales" Louise said as she took knelt in front of him.

Later after Wales had read the letter as well and has written a response.

"So that is the letter, give it to me Louise" Wards said.

"Wards?" Louise asked

"Give it to me, my superiors want that letter" Wards said.

"No your a traitor" she said in shock, fear flooded her as she turned to run but she ran into a man who aimed a purple ring at her,

"By this brilliant light miss descendant of the void, you are my slave."

"Descendant of the void" Louise said before she became trapped in her own mind.

Saito and Guiche just landed in Albion.

"Argh" Saito screamed in pain.

"Saito what's wrong?" Guiche asked.

"Louise, something is wrong with her" Saito said. "We have to hurry".

"I sense it, this is bad, whatever did this is powerful" Lucina said

"We are stronger" Arghast replied. As they both surged even more strength into Saito.

Saito was using all of his power to find where Louise was, lucky for him her aura was so unique it was easily spottable. When he saw her aura anger pulsed through him, something was controlling her. He grabbed Guiche and flew straight for her.

"Saito slow down please" Guiche begged

"I am sorry but we don't have time" Saito said, they quickly saw a church come into sight, Saito landed.

"You will be my backup, if I need help, you will come okay" Saito said to Guiche as he turned and ran straight for the front door.

Inside the church.

Lord Wardes decided to use the mind control to marry Louise. He found it amusing that Prince Wales is going to marry them just before he kills Wales. Yet before the ceremony was finished the front door of the church blew off its hinges.

"Wardes you tratious dog, you betray princess Henrietta, you put Louise under mind control. I am going to rip you apart" Saito roared with anger as his body was enveloped in a dark aura of shadow with bolts of golden light dancing across him.

Wales' guard rallied to him, but Saito ignored them, he walked towards Wards, who pulled his staff and aimed it at Louise who was still under mind control. Saito crossed the threshold between them in a second, he landed his right foot into Wards' jaw with such a force that he shattered a few teeth and broke his nose. Launching him into a column. A man stepped from behind a column and shouted "By the brilliance of this light submit to me" all of Wales' guards hit the floor bowing and grunting. Wards was getting back up, the ring's power was affecting Saito but not to the same extent as the guards.

"You think that's gonna stop me, 'divine fury'" Saito roared arms raised glowing with power as a golden shockwave threw Wards and the other man outside. Before Saito had time to recover an arrow flew past his head and struck prince Wales in the chest.

"Your grace" Saito said as he carried Louise to him, she had passed out from being forcefully released from the mind control.

"We have two out of three that's good enough your excellencie" Saito heard Wards say as they walked off. The church begun to crumble around them.

"Take this to Henrietta please" Wales said as he pressed a ring into Saito's free hand before he took his last breath and closed his eyes, Saito nodded anger flooded him but he had to remain in control not just for him but Louise.

Saito carried Louise out of the wreck, he didn't have the strength to fly all the way back to the port so he carried Lousie as Guiche and him walked all the way back. When it was late and Louise begun to stir Saito moved in and gave her a kiss, Louise was shocker to her core but she didn't fight it, she allowed it.

It took three more days before they got back to Tristain.

Louise sent Saito back to the academy while she wanted to report her failure directly to the princess. She showed Henrietta the ring and said "I am so sorry, I gave Wards the letter and he killed him" tears were strolling down her face.

"Louise lift your head" Princess Henrietta said, Louise looked up to see her crying as well as she wrapped her arms around her. "I am sorry I didn't see Wards for what he is."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Saito has been spending the afternoon training and speaking to Siesta, while waiting for Louise to return to the palace.

"So you're saying your great grandad came to this world while flying a dragon?" Saito said as he blocked a kick of Siesta with ease.

"Yeah, I will be returning to my home village tomorrow, if you want to go and see it?"

"Yeah I'd like that" Saito said. He didn't know but Kirche, Tabitha and Guiche were listening to them.

"But first I need to ask Louise's permission" Saito said.

"Ask me what" Louise said as she walked up to them. She distracted Saito as Siesta high kicked him in the face, with all the strength a Nephilim could muster. Saito was sent flying back down the main yard of the academy.

"Saito!" Louise shouted. Her and Siesta ran towards him. He was face down in the grass not moving.

"Saito I am so sorry." Siesta said as Louise turned him over to see him laughing his head off.

"You jerk" Louise said "You had me worried"

"I am sorry" Saito said smiling. "By the way nice kick Siesta"

"I have to talk to the headmaster, Saito could you meet me in the dorm shortly please?"Louise asked.

"Yeah no problem, that will be enough for today Siesta" Saito said as he dusted himself off.

The headmaster's office.

"So you are sure this time, I don't want to be forced to save you somewhere lost in the ocean like last time Mr Colbert" Professor Osmond said.

"I have a good feeling about the village of Talb this time." Professor Colbert said.

There was a sudden knock on the door and it open to show Louise walking in.

"Very well, enjoy your vacation to Talb" Professor Osmond said.

Professor Colbert walked out the room with a big smile on his face.

"Yes Miss Vallière, you've come to give your report yes?" Professor Osmond asked.

"Umm Yes" Louise answered.

After Louise explaining what happened with Wards separating her from Saito and the strange man mind controlling her.

"This seems troublesome, you need a vacation." Professor Osmond said smiling.

"Umm Professor what does descendent of the void mean?" Louise asked

"The void is the 5th and lost element of magic. It is very powerful indeed. If this true then Gundolf is definitely real, and so is the prophecy of the winged warrior." Professor Osmond said.

"Prophecy?" Louise asked.

"Well it dates back to the founding but apparently Brimir said that one day will come where the world will rest on a void mage and their winged warrior. Facing a threat that has consumed innumerable amount of lives. If I remember correctly it went like this:

 _ **The Fire Spread, Feather Fly.**_

 _ **One will know more pain than anything**_

 _ **One will have to give up what they love the most**_

 _ **Void and Blade the world will be judged.**_

"Or something like that" Professor Osmond said.

Louise was shaking with fear. By summoning Saito has she doomed her world, she kept asking herself.

Saito had returned to the dorm when Louise walked in, she was pale and shaking.

"Louise what's wrong?" Saito said as he rushed over to see if she is okay.

"I just heard something which scared me to death, a prophecy which revolves around us" Louise continued "Saying we'll decide the fate of the world" She looked at Saito but he didn't look surprised, if anything he looked slightly relieved.

"You knew?!" Louise said angrily.

"When I drank the tear I saw many things, that prophecy I saw. I wanted to tell you but I felt it unfair to burden you so much. I wanted to at least shield you from it just for now" Saito said, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Louise said, "You keep that promise to the princess don't you?"

"Hmm What would I be if I didn't keep my word, my Lady" Saito said.

"What did you want to ask me anyway?" Louise asked.

"Well Siesta is returning to her village of Talb tomorrow, she said she was going to show me the dragon which her great grandfather came to this world on, I have my suspicions of what it really is so I want to find out" Saito said.

"Fine, I need a little vacation, let's go tomorrow then" Louise said smiling.

The following day Louise, Siesta and Saito left the academy heading for Talb, Siesta runs off to get the map that her family keeps, in her shed.

"Hey Saito how can you be so calm, when you heard that prophecy, you seem unfazed" Louise said.

"Trust me, this is a facade, when I heard it I was close to having a mental breakdown" Saito said.

Siesta returned with a piece of paper in her hand. When a fire salamander jumped out of the bushes, Saito instantly drew Mervina and Delf, then he heard a voice.

"Hi!" Kirche said posing,

Then a shadow eclipsed all of them to show Tabitha riding Slyphid above them and finally a mole appeared behind them.

"Guiche, guys why are you all here?" Saito said plainly.

"Well we are on a treasure hunt" Kirche said which made Saito slap his palm into his face.

They all entered a cave on the far east of Talb.

"Oh I am so excited" Kirche said smiling.

"You know, the villages avoid this place because apparently it's infested with orc demons." Siesta informed them.

"Oh why didn't you say that sooner." Kirche said.

"Someone is behind us" Tabitha said.

"Everyone behind me" Saito said as he positioned himself in front of Louise.

"Even he instinctively protects her." Arghast said.

"He really does care for her doesn't he?" Lucina said.

"Who are you?" Saito called out as golden flames covered his hands.

"You are just thieves who want to damage a priceless relic" A voice shouted as a bolt of fire launched forward aiming for the ceiling but Saito was faster "Holyflame" as the golden fire launched out and blasted the mere burst of flames easily aside.

"Wait that voice?" Louise said. "Mr Colbert"

"Mrs Vallière?" Mr Colbert said as he stepped out of the shadows.

After a little explanation from Kirche to Mr Colbert. They all continued to move forward until they came to an open clearing of dense tree lines.

"Wow this is beautiful." Louise said.

They all saw a barn sitting in dead centre of the clearing. They made their way to it. As they arrived at the door Saito instantly channeled power, his wings appeared, he drew Mervina and the Seraphim staff.

"Saito? What's wrong?" Louise asked as Saito aimed the staff at the door and slashed down destroying the lock. The massive doors opened to reveal a giant golden golem winged creature, stuck in a kneeling position.

"Ah it's soul stone has burned out" Saito said as he walked up to it and put his hand into the the chest plate of the creature and rips out a red stone.

Um Saito, what is it?" Louise asked.

"This Louise is a higher arcane construction. Angels would build these if their bodies were beyond repair, this one in particular is an advanced version." Saito said. He then saw a stock pile of metal on the floor.

"oh jackpot" Saito said as he ran of to it, "I could make some nice armor and gauntlets out of this Imperial Mist. Oh even materials to make angelic runes" Saito said like a happy school boy.

"How does this thing work?" Mr Colbert asked.

"Well I should be able to power it" Saito said as he walked up to the chest plate of the construction, he placed the staff in a slot in the back and power surged through the machine.

Saito then jumped into the cockpit area located near the head of the golem. He then screamed in pain as the everything closed up around him and the machine took its first steps.

"Saito? Are you okay?" Louise asked.

"Yeah just using little too much power for this but hey it's powerful" Saito said. "Right we need to get all these supplies back to the academy"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Saito has brought the arcane construction back to the academy along with all the imperial mist and supplies to build Angelic runes.

There are huge crowds of people looking at the golden construct staring at it in awe.

"Hey Saito, do you want to return back to your world, don't you have anyone there?" Louise asked looking mournful and sad as she walked towards Saito.

"Well back on my world, I have lost everyone that ever mattered to me" Saito said, emotionlessly. "I don't think I could leave you here all alone" Saito said as he turned to face Louise.

Louise smiled, she was worried because Mr Colbert went to her saying he might of found a way for Saito to get back to his world but it would require absurd amounts of power.

Saito was more concerned about how items like the arcane construction and the sepharim staff were in Tristain.

"This is rather troubling, this world has a strong veil protecting it from the angels and demons but how are such items here." Lucina said.

"Yeah I am wondering about that" Arghast said.

"Saito what do you plan to do with all that metal" Louise asked.

"Make armor and angelic runes." Saito said voice full of excitement.

"What?" Louise asked.

"Don't worry" Saito said.

Guiche suddenly came riding in his face full of panic.

"Louise, Albion has declared war on Tristain" he said shaking.

"What?!" Louise said.

Saito didn't say anything but he knew what Louise would want to do.

"You know you are not going alone" Saito said calmly.

Later in the main hall

Professor Osmond is sending all the students home while the war begins. Louise heads out of the hall, when Kirche shouts to her "Louise what are you going to do?"

"That is a given" Louise replied.

The meeting finished late at night and Louise walked into her dorm and gently touched Saito before leaving a note and walked off.

The following morning.

"Where is she?" Saito asked as he got up.

"Master there is a note here but I can't read it."

"Delf can you read it?" Saito asked

"Umm let's have a look: Saito, you are fired, that means you can live your life now. Good bye"

"WHAT?!" Saito roared.

He stormed out of the room, Delf and Mervina closely followed him flying behind. He bumped into Kirche, Tabitha and Mr Colbert all looking at the arcane construction.

"Albion has attacked Talb and Tristain's army led by the princes is already on route" Mr Colbert informed Saito,

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Saito said. He opened his left hand and his staff appeared out of nowhere. He then placed it into the arcane construction. The thing surged with power and glowed slightly.

"I shouldn't take this thing, I don't have enough power to sustain it over long distances" as Saito calmed himself down and retrieved his staff.

"So what are you going to do?" Kirche asked.

Saito smiled as two wings burst out of his back, "That answer your question" Saito said as he launched himself into the air, moving at ludicrous speeds.

Tabitha whistled for Slyphid. "Tabitha what are you doing?" Kirche asked.

"Dangerous to go alone" Tabitha answered as she climbed on.

"Well can't go alone now can we." Kirche said as she jumped up as well.

The battle for Talb

The opening few minutes of the battle devastated the Tristain's gryphon knights and magic knight squadrons. Louise was sat on a horse standing to the side of Princess Henrietta.

"This isn't going well" Louise said as the Albion dragon knights turned their attention to them. They lined up and were about to incinerate all of them when a new voice broke the conflict.

"Greater Holy Thunder" as bolts of golden light annihilated the front row of dragon knights in an instance. Saito flew passed them swords drawn. He sliced through them with ease, Mervina shot bolts of lightning at any of the knights and Delf easily absorbed their magic. Saito was a flying whirlwind of death and destruction, there was none who could stay in his way.

"Saito what are you doing?!" Louise shouted.

"The main battleship is the threat" Arghast said.

"Then let's deal with it" Lucina said as they both poured more of the strength into Saito, he flew straight at it and glowed a silvery aura as he smashed head first through the main hull slicing everything he could find and jumped through the other side.

"Wards kill him" Said the leader of Albion

"Yes sir, Matilda it is time to head out" Wards said as he walked off.

"It's about time" Matilda said as she and Wards both jumped of the battleship, Wards on a wind dragon and Matilda summoning her golem, making a beeline for Louise and the Princess.

"It's heading for Louise" Arghast shouted.

"Not for long" Saito replied as he said "Demonic strength" as he glowed red slightly and smashed his fist into the golem's chest and went through it. He saw Wards head for Louise as well and threw himself at the dragon, he grabbed it's under belly. He then threw the beast and Wards to the ground.

"You are far too powerful" Matilda said.

"But we've done our part" Wards said as the man wielding andvari's ring pointed it at them and shouted "By this glorious light become my slave" Saito fell to one knee, he coughed up blood, he saw Louise, Henrietta and her bodyguards all on the floor struggling to stand.

"Don't you touch her!" Saito roared as a golden shock wave of power blasted the leader of his feet and Saito then grabbed Mevina and blasted small amounts of electricity at Matilda and then got blasted by Wards knocking Saito to the ground.

"Don't you touch him" A new voice said as Saito saw Louise wave her wand and a explosion of energy through Wards down.

The runes on Saito's left hand glowed and flew to Louise.

Delf shouted happily "Finally, she's connected" Louise pointed her wand at the battleship and begun to chant.

When she finished there was a white light and then the army of Albion was no more.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N - well we've finally reached the point where Louise's power manifests, however her power is not just explosion she has a very wide variety of spells but each one will take time learn and each one takes a hell lot out of her.

Chapter 14

Saito was holding Louise is his arms, he was astonished at the sheer power of the spell she just cast. He smiled to himself, "I told you, you had power" He said smiling. He was still furious at her, going to battle without him, she could of died. Yet looking at her quite sleeping face all he could do was smile.

"Ugh Wha...what happened?" Louise said as she begun to stir.

"Well the battles over pretty much thanks to your void magic" Saito said smiling "Told you, you are powerful." He continued.

"Wow….how did you do that Louise?" Henrietta walked up to them in awe.

"Louise is a void mage just like Brimir" Saito said smiling the history lesson the water spirit gave him was coming in handy.

"How do you know that for certain?" Henrietta asked.

"Well I drank a spirit tear, the spirit of water asked me to." Saito continued. "It gave me all the knowledge I could process without killing me, I saw the founder, I have to admit he is very powerful and I believe in time Louise could rival his power but she must be kept safe until then."

"Wow" Henrietta was completely blown away.

"Wait I fired you" Louise said as she turned to face Saito.

"Well unfortunately I can't read your language, so I didn't know what you had written" He said smiling sheepishly.

"Well I will have to thank the saviours of Tristain" Henrietta said smiling.

In the sky up above.

"Wow we flew as fast as we could and we show up and the fight is over" Kirche said voice sounding annoyed.

"Saito and Louise have grown very powerful" Tabitha said, she took a small note.

"AH Lord Cromwell" Princess Henrietta said as her guards handcuffed him. "You are a prisoner of war". She grabbed Andvari's ring from him.

"Ah your Highness" Saito said as he knelt in front of her "I also swore to the spirit of water to return that ring to her.

"Do not worry yourself I shall send the ring back with an escort, do not worry yourself." She said smiling.

At the academy Louise has returned with a medal on her blouse, to find Saito placing a sheet of metal and taking note on Siesta who was only wearing a skirt and in her bra.

"LOUISE THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Saito instantly said with fear in his eyes, Siesta fell over in embarrassment, taking the metal with her.

Louise didn't say anything.

"Louise please believe me, I am only taking measurements, I'm not doing anything more please believe me" Saito said still sitting there.

Louise walked over to Saito placed her hand on his face, Saito had a look of pure and utter terror. Louise smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me" Louise said smiling.

Later

Louise and Saito were sharing the bed. Louise had allowed Saito to share her bed, it was a thank you for never abandoning her or betraying her.

Saito was finally happy with his life, things were going good but unfortunately all good things come to an end. Saito was dreaming soundly when he heard a voice.

" **YOU THINK YOU HAVE ESCAPED US, HA YOU ARE A FOOL, WE ARE COMING FOR YOU AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!** "

He saw images of his family dying in front of him, then he was shown images of Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha, Montmorency and Siesta all being butchered by demones. He saw Princess Henrietta being burned to death.

Then he saw Abaddon walk towards Louise and stab her through the stomach, he watched helplessly as he lifted her up to his mouth and devoured her.

That final image woke Saito up with such a start that he fell out of bed.

"Saito it was just a dream" Lucina said desperately trying to calm him.

"It was a vision, they will be coming. How can I protect her?" Saito said as he sat on the floor sweating and shaking in fear.

"Kid, you are growing stronger everyday, you will be able to protect her" Arghast said.

Louise noticed that Saito was missing, she rolled over to see him sat on the floor shaking and sweating. "Saito what's wrong" she asked as she climbed out of bed, her muscles were refusing to leave the bed but her worry for Saito pushed her forward.

"I saw you die, I saw everyone dying" he said shaking,

"It's just a dream" she said as she cradled him in her arms.

"It was more than that" he said again.

 **A.N - Well things have hit the fan for Saito, there are issues to deal with and Abaddon , well there are more demons and angels in the next chapters. Thank you everyone for the 3,000 plus views in such a short time. I will be working on the up coming chapters in the future.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The day of princess Henrietta's coronation. All of Tristain praise her for leading the defense of Talb, "chancellor I don't want to become queen so soon" Henrietta said with doubt on her face.

"Your highness, It is selfish to think that way, the people need to see a strong ruler, you are that ruler can't you hear them chanting your name" The chancellor said as he knelt in front of Henrietta.

"Hail the queen"

"All paise Queen Henrietta "

Were the cries of the people, each one with determination and hope in their voice.

Academy of magic.

Louise was dressing Saito in the most luxury clothes she had bought for him.

"I feel like a glorified dog on display" Saito moaned.

"Well you are my familiar, so pretty much like my pet" Louise replied with an evil smile.

Saito looked at her with a clearly annoyed and disapproving look.

"Really I am no more than a pet?" Saito asked annoyance in his voice.

"Well you are more but for today I want you to look your best" Louise said with a cute smile.

"Oh stop that I can't defend myself from that look" Saito said as he tried to turning away from it.

"Well at least you're not in these ridiculous looking scabbards" Delf complained as he and Mervina were placed in black and gem studded leather scabbards.

"Oh god it looks like some jazzled you two" Saito laughed.

"Jazzled?" Louise asked while Mervina groaned in frustration.

"Oh it is a funny thing which people used to do on my world" Saito explained.

They both left the dorms heading for the main gate, when they bumped into Siesta.

"Ah Miss Vallière and Saito are you two off to see the coronation?" She asked. Siesta had been training with Saito for a few weeks now and has mastered her own strength and speed. She has become quite adept at fighting.

"Yes we are" Saito answered."Oh Siesta I have almost finished building your armor for you out of the Imperial mist, I just have a few more adjustments to make and it should be ready."

"Thank you but would you need that metal for yourself?" Siesta asked.

"Na I don't like wearing armor, it slows me down and restricts my movements." Saito explained.

"Alright see you two later" Siesta said waving them off.

The parade, all the people were waving and cheering for Queen Henrietta. She waved to them all. Louise and Saito were in the middle of the crowd, Louise was smiling happily. Saito was smiling too, when he heard a voice in his mind, this time it was different, it wasn't a demon but angel which frightened Saito more.

" **We know you are on this world Half breed abomination we will pierce the veil shielding it and will gut you before you become a threat"**

Saito fell to one knee as he heard this, Lucina and Arghast tried their hardest to stop the flow of images surging into Saito's mind, "whoever was doing this would have to be a grand Arch Angel or higher." Lucina said as the images stopped.

"They do fear him don't they?" Arghast asked.

"For good reason, Saito has the potential to become the combined strength of both Angels and Demons, without suffering from the weakness of both races" Lucina said.

"SATIO! Are you okay?" Louise asked as she placed her hand on Saito.

"I had another vision" Saito said struggling for breath.

Queen Henrietta noticed Saito on his knees and Louise standing over him with concern in her eyes. Saito also had his hand on his heart. She spoke to her body guard asking them to collect Louise and Saito and bring them to the palace.

They managed to leave the parade.

Louise begun to hug Saito, he swore he could see tears coming down her face as he struggled to stand.

"How dare you make me worry" Lousie said between sobs, Saito smiled as he patted her head.

"I'm sorry Louise" Saito said as Captain Agnes walked towards them.

"Her Highness has requested to see you two, Miss Vallière and Saito."

They both nodded, Louise wiped her face and they left for the palace. When they arrived they were guided into the main visting chamber.

"Ah Louise, it's so good to see you" Henrietta said as she rushed to give her a hug.

"You two your highness" Louise said smiling.

"I have a gift for you Louise, this has been passed down my family line, this book was supposedly written by the founder himself. It contains void magic, but only a void mage can read it. So I am giving it to you" she said as one of her bodyguards handed a book wrapped in an elegant purple cloth.

"Thank you so much your majesty" Louise said as she took it so carefully.

"Also I only trust a few people in the country, I was hoping if you two would become my special unit, a team I will call upon whenever I need help or saving" she said the last word quietly under her breath.

"Of course your highness" Louise said with so much enthusiasm.

Saito smiled silent as ever.

"And you Saito?" The queen asked.

This shocked Saito. "Louise said yes, I am by um service included in her promise" Saito said.

"I want you to do it willingly" Henrietta said.

"I will your highness." Saito said smiling.

Later as Louise and Saito were riding the carriage back.

"Hey Saito, what did you see this time?" Louise asked with a hint of concern.

"Luckily only blurred images thanks to Lucina and Arghast." Saito responded.

Once they got back Louise went back to her dorm to rest while Saito went to Mr Colbert's workshop, Him and Mr Colbert have been working to build the armor and Saito has been showing off the Arcane construction but today Saito plans on building the runes needed to finish of Siesta's armor.

"Ah Saito how are you today?" Mr Colbert asked as Saito walked in.

"I'm good, how are you?" Saito said smiling.

"Same old same old" Mr Colbert smiled.

"Good, well today Mr Colbert I plan on finishing the armor, I am planning on making some runes for the gauntlets. Fire, Lightning, Earth and finally Ice." Saito said smiling.

"And how do we do that?" Mr Colbert said smiling clearly intrigued.

"Well we use this Angel dust and fuse it with the element, so fire will be easy with you being here, and the rest we will have to speak to other mages" Saito said.

Later after Saito had seen several different wizards, the likes of Tabitha and Guiche to collect the elemental essence needed to infuse the dust.

"Now I need to draw the glyph onto the rune marble and then finally place that into the gauntlets" Saito said clearly tired.

After the final hour Saito finished it was midnight and Saito dragged himself up to Louise's room, he passed out on his side of the bed.

"Where have you been?" Louise said as she rolled over meekly.

"Working" Saito Answered shaking.

They both fell asleep. Lucky for Saito he didn't have anymore nightly visits in his dreams allowing him to get a good night's sleep.

In the morning Saito and Louise both got up. Louise was heading for breakfast while Saito went to see Siesta to show her the armor. When he showed it to Siesta, she instantly wanted to put it on, the metal was a polished silver platemail but it was incredibly light. Each piece fitted perfectly.

"I see you measured perfectly" Siesta teased.

"Now try the gauntlets." Saito said as he passed them to Siesta.

When she put the left one on the two runes glowed, one red and one yellow. A yellow eagle and a red dragon.

"Those two runes allow you to create fire and thunder." Saito explained.

When Siesta put the right one on the two runes glowed a light blue and a brown. A serpent and a bear.

"And those to grant you control over ice and the earth" Saito said.

"Thank you, I never imaged I could do a form of magic" Siesta said shocked.

Saito turned to see Louise and Captain Agnes running towards them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Saito asked as they reached them.

"The queen has been kidnapped." Agnes said shaking.

"WHAT?!" Saito said.

Siesta looked pale.

"Alright Louise, Siesta let's go get her" Saito said as his wings burst from his back.

"Wait why are you involving a civilian?" Asked Agnes.

Saito smiled as Siesta stretched her left gauntlet out and a small bolt of lightning into the sky.

"Fair enough then" Agnes said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Agnes has left with her musketeer forces heading towards Lagdorian lake. Where they see a blonde haired man carry the queen while riding away.

"Shoot him, do not hurt the queen" Agnes said as The blonde man turned to reveal it was the dead prince Wales who aimed a wand.

"Captain lookout!" One of the Musketeers said as a bolt of lightning flew towards her.

Earlier a few seconds after Agnes rushed off to saver her Highness. Tristain magic academy

Siesta and Saito were preparing to leave. Saito had said he'll carry Louise into the air, they'll glide all the way. "Siesta be careful about using those runes, they will drain you off your strength if you use them too much" Saito said. Siesta got ready to jog after Agnes. She was certain she could catch up easily.

"Saito, I am not comfortable about you carrying me like this" Louise said as Saito held her in his arms.

"If I were you I would close your mouth" Saito said smiling before he jumped into the sky.

Louise screamed as they reached the height of the tallest tower of the academy in a second. Siesta launched at that point with such force it destroyed many flower beds. Siesta created a huge dust trail as she sprinted off. Saito opened his wings wide as he flew after Siesta.

Chasing the Queen and Prince Wales

The bolt of lightning was about to hit Agnes in the chest when an rock wall burst out of the ground in front of her stopping her in her tracks and stopping the bolt from hitting her. She turned to see Siesta out of breath and had raised her right gauntlet the Brown bear was glowing slightly. "You weren't kidding, those things take a hell outta me." She said between deep breaths.

Saito flew ahead of them and intercepted Prince Wales at Lagdorian lake.

"I saw an arrow impale your heart, there is no way for you to have survived that." Saito said as he landed, Louise took two shaky steps before regaining composure and drawing her wand. Saito grabbed Delf and Mervina. Mervina sparkled with electrical energy.

"Louise, Saito please do not stand in our way" Henrietta pleaded.

"Your highness that is not Prince Wales. The real one is dead." Louise said voice wavering worrying what she and Saito may be forced to do.

"Andvari's ring, right Prince Wales?" Saito asked.

"A ring capable of granting false life to a diseased person, that is a scary thought" he said with a crude smile.

Agnes snuck up behind him and shot him with her pistol. The bullet went through him harmlessly and his body simply repaired the wound. He growled with a sadistic laugh saying "You stand no chance" as he turned and shot another bolt of lightning which Siesta blocked as she stepped out of the shadows she waved her left gauntlet as fire roared out towards Wales, he created a green barrier of energy and retaliated with a blast of wind magic.

"Well maybe we should the magic only the royal family may use...HEXAGON magic" Wales created a tornado in one wave of his wand. Henrietta aimed her staff and amplified it's power. Saito charged forward and smashed Delf into it.

"Right Louise, any void spells in that book of yours? Saito asked as he held the storm in place.

"Ugh..right!" Lousie said determined as she opened the book and the first page began to glow.

"Dispel?" Louise said as she read it.

"That'll do it" Delf said as he and Saito were pushing the storm back to Wales.

Louise began to chant it, Saito could feel energy build up around Louise.

"How powerful is she?" Saito asked as he channeled golden light into the Delf and really push the storm almost on top of Wales.

"Saito please don't" Henrietta pleaded as she watched Prince Wales' power be used against him.

"Y's!" Louise finished the chant and the power sustaining the storm and Prince Wales stopped. Wales screamed in agony as he and the storm stopped. Henrietta held Wales' head in her arms, tears pouring down her face.

"Hen-Henrietta please forgive me, even if I didn't have control please forgive me" Wales said.

"I do Sir Wales" Henrietta said as her tears poured forth.

"Promise me that you will live on, that you will find the person you love" Wales said weakly

"No...I….I can't do that!" Henrietta said. Saito wrapped his arm around Louise who looked mournful and had tears climb down her face.

"Promise me that you love me, love me for eternity" Henrietta begged Wales.

"I wish I could but the deceased can't promise forever Henrietta….I am so sorry I couldn't promise like before..." Wales said as he took his last breath.

Henrietta screamed her heart out as she held Wales' body in her arms. Agnes walked up to her and placed her hand on Henrietta's shoulder. Henrietta turned and hugged Agnes, she was still crying her heart out.

Later, returning from the lake.

Saito carried Lousie who was exhausted from the spell. Siesta was walking with Saito.

"You know Saito, Louise is really lucky to have you as a familiar" She said with a smile.

"How so?" Saito asked.

"Well other than being very powerful, your kind, your caring and you have saved her life so many times already." Siesta said with smile.

Saito looked down at the sleeping Louise cradled in his arms.

"I think it's the other way round." Saito said.

"If it wasn't for her, I would be back on my world fighting for my life, wallowing in self pity, hating myself" Saito continued "If it wasn't for her I would of died a long time ago now" He said.

"Was it that bad?" Siesta asked a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, it was very bad. There are many thing I have not recovered from both mentally and physically. The scar on my chest for instance, that was when I was stabbed by a greater demon named Abbadon. He stuck his claw through my heart but I managed to kill him and recover thanks to the power of consuming Demon hearts given to me by Arghast." Saito said.

"Hey thanks for the praise kid" Arghast said smiling.

"I think I deserve more praise than this brute" Lucina complained.

"Or when a angel Seraphim sliced me across the stomach. Lucina gave me her healing light which repaired my body and gave me the advantage to slice the angel in half." Saito said.

"What did you mean mentally?" Siesta said she had an idea, seeing such horrible things would scar anyone.

"I still don't know what happened to my little twin brother and sister. We got seperated and I never been able to find them nor forget them." Saito said, a small tear.

They arrived at the academy where Louise began to stir.

"Ow where are we?" She asked with her hand on her forehead.

"We are back at the academy, everything is fine, you just passed out from using too much power, it seems." Saito said. "So how does it feel having the ability to cast two spells?"

"Great" Louise said with a smile as she stood up.

Royal palace court

"Your highness we are sorry to disturb you but Albion are mustering more troops, it appears they intend to continue the war, especially since Lord Cromwell was assassinated in our dungeons" Said one of the advisors.

"Then we must prepare for war" Henrietta said mournfully.

"Julio go to Tristain, there are two individuals you must meet."


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N - Thank you everyone 4,000+ views**

Chapter 17

All the boys have been called to for the war effort. Tristan and Germania are launching a counterstrike against Albion. The magic academy is preparing to send off all the boys off to war. Louise was sitting near the main gate watching everyone leave.

"We should be going as well" Louise said determinedly.

"I disagree with that statement" Saito said.

"Why it's an honour to die for one's country" Louise said angrily.

"Maybe so but you are far more special, your power should not be wasted on a foolish war" Saito said calmly with his arms crossed.

"Foolish!?" Louise said angrily.

"Very much so, There is no gain for Albion to engage in this war, they will lose, simply due to the amount of numbers they are up against. This feels strange, it isn't right, people go to war for reasons whenever they are selfish or selfless but this it has no reason. I don't like it" Saito said slowly.

"Saito? What do you mean?" Louise asked, her anger simmering in seconds.

"I am not sure but this just feels wrong and I don't like it" Saito said again.

Louise noticed that Saito is far more aware than before, he analysing everything he sees.

"Saito, Louise!" Kirche shouted as she came running over.

"Not in the mood Zerbst!" Louise said angrily as she prepared for a mental duel with the Red headed boob monster.

"Relax yourself Louise, I was wondering if you would like to go to a little party with me and the girls" Kirche said happily.

"Really? But you have never invited me before" Louise said.

"Well this is to say sorry and congratulations for learning your element" Kirche said with a smile.

"Waaaaa You know of it?" Louise said freightently.

"Of course, please forgive me of all the time I have bullied you." Kirche said with a bow.

"She's not lying Louise, go and have fun. I have a few things I need to do tonight anyway" Saito said smiling.

"Okay" Louise said as she and Kirche ran off.

"Do you feel it Lucina" Arghast said with concern in his voice.

"The veil something is trying to break through" Lucina said.

"We should be on guard from now on" Saito said.

He went to meet Siesta at the servant house, she was still a maid but she didn't mind to much, she was able to see Saito as much as she wanted because of it.

"Hey Saito" She said happily as he walked up to her.

"Hey Siesta you okay, how was the first time using those runes?" Saito asked.

"Shattering, I don't think I will have the strength to use those again for a little while." Siesta replied slowly.

Later

"Come on Louise we need to party, you are finally a proper mage." Kirche said happily.

"Gosh guys what are you doing?" Louise said as she was being dragged off by Kirche and Montmorency.

"Come on, we are going to dress you up" Kirche said still smiling.

"Maid dresses or something else" Montmorency asked.

"Get the cute fairy dresses" Kirche said.

Louise instantly had flashbacks of the fairy Cafe, tried her hardest to fight back.

"I am not wearing those" Louise protested in horror as she was being pushed slowly towards a rack of dresses being held up by Montmorency and Tabitha who had the same emotionless expression as ever.

"Don't worry Louise, we have dresses for ourselves as well" Montmorency said as she pointed to a small pile on the side of the bed.

"But I don't want too" Louise said as she refused to allow them to put the dress on.

It was almost midnight when Louise got back to her Dorm she found Saito sat on at the desk holding two silver looking objects, they resembled Agnes' pistol but they were very different.

"Oh hi Little Fairy" Saito said much to Louise's horror.

"Wha..wha...what…..what?" Louise said shaking.

"Yeah Kirche told me a few minutes ago of what you've been doing all night." Saito smiled as he said it.

"You still have a little powder on your face" Saito said pointing to her cheeks, which were going redder and redder.

Saito thought it would be better if he changed to topic. "Do you know what these are?" He asked Louise who looked relieved for the change of topic.

"These are magnums, a ranged weapon from my world, they are advanced guns compared to the one Agnes used" He explained.

Saito began to sort out everything so Louise could get some rest.

Following day, Tristain Academy of magic.

Everyone gathered outside to see a Romalian dragon land in the field. A blonde haired man jumped off with red and blue eyes. All the girls were staring at him, with their breath taken away which normally wouldn't phase Saito in the slightest but when this guy made a beeline for Louise, Saito had to bite back the urge to scorch the ground and this guy to ash.

"My name is Julio, I am a Romalian clergy guard" Julio said. His eyes were staring at Louise and then he turned his attention to Saito, "so you are the one I have heard so much about" He said with a smile.

Shortly after introductions lessons started back up to only be interrupted by Agnes charging in saying "By order of the queen I will be teaching you self defense classes."

"Captain Agnes, this is a school not a military compound" Mr Colbert said, Agnes reacted quickly and placed a knife on his throat.

"I hate fire mages" She said quietly, "So don't think I wouldn't do it" Mr Colbert looked terrified, he hadn't expected to see such hostility, from her. Saito growled quietly "Agnes, you would do well not to threaten a friend." Saito said calmly as he walked forward. The knife in Agnes' hand vanished in a flash of light.

"I know you are doing your job but there was no need for that aggression." Saito continued.

Agnes calmed down, she smiled. "For being who would be considered a noble, you don't act like one do you"

Later all the girls were standing in rows of 6 copying one of the musketeer squadron movements when swinging a polearm.

Saito smiled as he watched many of them fall over as they put too much in to it. He turned to see a couple of Anges' squad walk forward to him, they gave him to wooden swords.

"Ready for fight" the blue haired women said

"Sure four vs me is fair" Saito said as he stood up, he twirled the swords in his hands. The blue haired charged first only to have her weapon knocked into the air by one swoop of Saito's sword, he twirled on the spot as he brought the other wooden blade to her throat, he smiled as he gently tapped it on her, then rest of the four charged, each one to be easily and gracefully knocked aside. Saito smiled he wasn't even using his power, this was all the skill he had learnt spending time on the mountains of Japan. He then saw Julio and Agnes walk forward.

"Well have I got an audience or something" Saito said smiling.

"I was wondering if Agnes and I can challenge you and if we win, I get to kiss Louise or you" Julio said smiling Agnes looked a little shocked upon hearing this, it also threw Saito a little then he smiled "well then looks like I will not lose then". Agnes charged forward only for Saito to parry the first strike with skill, he directed her strike back onto Julio who struggled to stop it and during this time Saito moved quickly around Agnes, he took her feet out and then brought his blade to her throat and the second to a artery on Julio's leg. Julio didn't move as he recognised what Saito could of done.

"You are very talented aren't you and you didn't even use your power, I wonder what could stand in your way?' Julio asked.

"Nothing is unbeatable" Saito said as he walked towards Louise who was red faced as she realised Saito was probably going to kiss her, in front of everyone.

"If you don't want the embarrassment of public affection, I won't kiss you" Saito said smiling.

Louise looked grateful but deep down she wanted it more so than she realised.

The Tristain countryside.

"I will retrieve little Louise now mother" a blonde haired women said as she spoke to a pink women who held an elegant look which let of an aura of authority and nobility.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N SORRY FOR THE DELAY BEEN VERY BUSY. THAT SAID WITH EXAMS AND WHATNOT QUICKLY APPROACHING I FEAR THAT I WILL HAVE EVEN LESS TIME TO WRITE THIS SO IT MAY TAKE A LITTLE BREAK BUT DON'T FRET I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS YET**

Chapter 18

Saito was up early as always lately, he was checking the energy known as the veil which surrounds planets and protects them for a time from the threat of demonic and angelic invasions.

"Hmm still strong" Lucina pondered

"Yet they are still able to send us messages" Arghast added

"I don't like it" Saito said

"Of course you wouldn't" Arghast said

Saito was standing on the roof of Louise's tower when he saw a carriage pull up, he saw a young blonde haired women step out of it and march towards the tower.

"What's the chance Louise knows her?" Saito asked as he climbed back into Louise's room, she was just starting to wake up "Saito what are you doing?" She said as she saw Saito grab Mervina, Delf and his guns (did he call them) "Someone is coming u…" Saito trailed of as the door almost blew off its hinges as the blonde haired women he saw earlier walk in the room, carrying herself with pride, confidence and what Saito thought was a hint of arrogance.

"Sister Eléonore?" Louise gasped as the blonde haired women named Eléonore walked into the room. Saito decided to remain quiet and observe the sisters.

"Chibi Louise you are coming home now, pack your bags" Eléonore said with authority in her voice.

"What? But sister I am learning magic, I am no longer the Louise you knew" Louise said desperately.

"Don't make me laugh, you are known as Louise the Zero as you have no magical talent." Eléonore said laughing with a cruel smile, she forced Louise to get dressed and grabbed all of her belongings before stopping in front of Saito.

"So you are her dog opps sorry Plebian familiar right?" Eléonore said coldly.

"Well isn't she like a ray of sunshine" Lucina said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"My name is Saito, Madam" Saito said with a bow, he at most didn't want to have Eléonore at his throat for silly reasons.

"Well at least you have manners, come now chibi Louise" Eléonore said as she grabbed Louise by her arm and dragged her out of her room heading towards the stairs.

"Great now we are going to meet the rest of the family" Saito moaned as he walked down after them.

They walked across the academy's green grass meadow heading for a carriage made out of a dark oak, with two white stallions waiting for them, the coachmen was wearing a elegant purple suit with thrills around his collar. Eléonore opened the door hushed Louise in and then turned to Saito "You dog, you can walk behind us" Eléonore said coldly.

"Well how rude" Arghast said, his anger was beginning to affect Saito slightly.

Louise turned to look at Saito concern on her face which instantly defused Saito's anger. "Damn she can calm me down with just a look" Saito smiled as the carriage road off.

"Let's make this interesting" Saito said smiling as he got into a runner's position low to the ground ready to launch after Louise and the carriage when Siesta walked up.

"Saito what are you doing?" Siesta asked as she walked up wearing her maid outfit.  
"Hey Siesta, Louise's sister just came and took her but didn't allow me on the carriage, she said I had to run after her, I plan to leave them in the dust" Saito said smiling as he burst forward with a surge of speed, creating a dust cloud go up two floors of the student's dorm tower as he raced after them.

Inside the carriage it's interior was a scarlet red with red cloth seats which Louise and Eléonore sat next to each other. "It is disgraceful, the academy teaching you how to fight, I am furious" she said looking at Louise.

"Sister can't we get Saito please" Louise asked.

"I hadn't finished you rude child" Eléonore said as she pinched Louise's cheeks.

"Sorry sister" Louise said in pain just as the a flash of light zoomed passed them with such force the carriage rocked and their ears rung.

"What was that" Eléonore said looking dazed.

"Saito you naughty dog" Louise muttered under her breath as she saw Saito smiling sat in a tree branch.

"Woops might of over done it" Saito said smiling as he sat in a tree branch half a mile in front of the carriage. "Man though Eléonore seems quite a nasty person" Saito said slowly

"She probably cares for Louise" Lucina said.

Saito waited until the carriage finally caught up to him, he jumped of the branch and landed next to the carriage were he walked behind it closely. It took a few more hours for them to arrive at the Vallière estate, it was a luxurious white marble mansion with a massive area of open land with a pond, few well tended trees and a full assortment of staff waiting to greet Louise and Eléonore. Saito grabbed Louise's bags for her, he easily carried nine of her heavy bags showing off to all the butlers many of which looked seriously emasculated, with pale faces.

"Wow Louise you have quite the strong familiar there don't you" Said a pink haired women wearing a fine elegant dress she looked very similar to Louise except she was fully developed in areas where Louise had nothing.

"HOT DAMN SHE IS HOT, OH and great giant….!" Arghast didn't get a chance to finish before the verbal abuse of Lucina's outrage burst through Saito's mind causing Saito's eyes to change colour slightly.

"You ancient old pervert shut the hell up" Lucina continued "Or we can have a repeat of the arrow incident" she said with a hint of anger and amusement.

Saito had a killer migraine for hours as he carried the luggage through a beautiful great hall with white marble pillars, a red rugg going the entire length of the hall leading to a magnificent staircase of the same white marble. He was lead town more hallways with the same interior with beautifully crafted lanterns on each of the walls before being ushered into a room filled with lots of little animals, cats, dogs, rabbits all sorts of animals.

"You will be sleeping with me tonight Louise" said the older pink haired sister.

"Thank you Cattleya" Louise as she hugged her "how are you anyway sister?"

"Nothing has changed, don't worry it's the usual" Cattleya said smiling "Let me look at your face" As she requested Louise looked up towards Cattleya "My you've grown so beautiful"

"Catt.." Louise said blushing.

"So you are her familiar? I hope you'll protect her well, Sir Knight" Cattleya said smiling.

Saito nodded looking a little stunned but a small smile begun to form.

"Well this one is definitely a ray of sunshine" Lucina said.

"You Dog! I have been told that you are a brilliant swordsman, I am hoping to see you prove that against how legendary bodyguard" Eléonore said with an evil smile as she walked into the room.

"Sister, there is no need for this" Cattleya said looking fearful. Saito looked towards Louise, his facial expression was telling the whole story, he was asking for permission to beat this warrior. He had his arms crossed and a sly smile forming.

"Don't go too serious Saito" Louise said, Saito nodded as he walked out to the back garden being escorted by Cattleya, Louise who was shaking nervously and Eléonore. The garden had a luxury built sheds as well as a beautiful lake. Saito saw a bald man standing in front of him wearing platemail armor and wielded a great sword, Saito's mind was already analysing him with added inputs from both Arghast and Lucina who both pointed out the gaps in his armor.

Saito walked into a makeshift ring, there was an audience of fellow servants and bodyguard staff watching. What caught his eye was that Siesta was standing behind some of the staff wearing her maid outfit. "Don't tell me she's done something rash" Saito moaned to himself. Saito wanted to shout at her and tell her to return to the palace but before he could the knight spoke.

"My name Sir Jason De Chevalier De Madeo, I have slain stronger and far more talented individuals then this speck in front of me this fight shall last five minutes at most." His face had a scar starting from his left eye and trailing all the way down to his neck, his left eye had gone a milky grey and his right was blue, his armor was decorated all across the chest piece with detailed engravings of dragons and other animals. He had a sigil placed on his right shoulder guard, it was a golden diamond with a manticore roaring on it, and a cape on his back.

"Don't you want armor kid? That black jacket will not protect you from anything." Jason said.

"Yet you'll have to hit me and I doubt that sword will ever get close enough to even scratch my fine jacket" Saito said smugly.

Upon hearing this Jason charged blade raised high only for Saito to easily side step out of the way, Saito put his hands in the air and drew Mervina and Delf, he twirled both of them in his hands, with a big smile on his face. Jason stood watching him, anger plain on his face. He snarled and charged he raised his sword and brought it down, it smashed into Delf as Saito raised his arm. The ringing sounded echoed through out the ring.

"What? This blade should have broken through or at least shattered the bone in your arm, that force has caused greater men than yourself to do so" Jason said looking confused.

"Well have you heard the phrase don't judge a book by it's cover?" Saito asked, Jason shook his head, blades were still locked together "Well it means don't judge someone before you know them!" Saito roared as he pushed forward forcing the great sword into the air, he twirled quickly bringing his right leg high and smashing it into Jason's chest piece knocking him across the ring, much to everyone's surprise. He twirled Mervina and Delf again, Saito was smiling, he looked and saw Louise had her mouth covered by her hands but her eyes were sparkling.

Jason was struggling to stand his chest plate had completely crumpled under the force of that kick. "How strong are you?" He asked fearfully.

"Well let's just say I was holding back." Saito said smiling.

Jason grimaced and charged forward again, this time Saito didn't step aside he brought Mervina into contact of the blade, sliding it down the length and quickly brought Delf hacking down but only to gently slice the side of Jason's right arm. After Saito drew blood he knocked Jason back and smiled.

"I am fairly certain this is not to the death?" Saito asked still smiling when he heard a roar from a very loud creature, all the servants went to a knee, even the knight did so. Saito turned to see a giant lion, snake, eagle hybrid of a monster land near them with a mature pink haired women jumped of.

"Eléonore, Cattleya and Louise what is the meaning of this duel" She said voice full of authority.

"Mother?!" Cattleya gasped as she bowed.

"I am sorry mother but Eléonore forced my familiar to fight Sir Madeo" Louise said with a subtle bow.

"Do you honestly believe I would do something like that mother" Eléonore said.

"It does sound like something you would do unfortunately Eléonore" the mother said, she turned towards Saito and walked towards him, "My name is Karin Desiree, I am Louise's mother, I assume you are her familiar then. You do appear to be quite a skilled blademaster but I wonder how good are against a magic user" Karin said as she walked back to her familiar, "Daughters, dinner is being prepared I expect for all of you to be there as we have much to talk about regarding Louise's future" Karin said as her familiar jumped into the sky. Louise had a look of fear as her mother flew off. Saito did notice the look but was far too distracted by the creature he'd never seen one before.

"What was that?" He asked, smiling.

"That was a Manticore" Cattleya said smiling "Our mother's familiar"

Saito and Louise turned to return to the mansion, Louise dismissed Saito so she could get ready for the family meal, Saito took the opportunity and raced down to the servant quarters where he found Siesta working, he grabbed her arm and walked her to one of the side rooms. "Siesta what are you doing here?" Saito asked,

"Well Saito I want to be near you at all times" She said going red and her eyes were dazzling.

"Crap this is far too cute" Arghast said.

"Well I don't think we'll be here for much longer" Saito said with a smile.

"How come?" Siesta asked tilting her head.

"Just a feeling" Saito said as he walked off to meet Louise in the dining hall.

The dining hall was just as magnificent as the rest of the mansion. It had beautifully built wooden fireplace, the same white marble pillars, scarlet red carpet and beautiful family portraits all over the fireplace wall. Saito was taken back by the beauty of it, till he saw Louise walk in, wearing a green summer dress, he hadn't seen her wearing one of those before.

"Wow, she's beautiful" Saito thought to himself, Lucina and Arghast agreed which shocked him, they rarely ever agree on things especially when it comes to girls.

"Ah Chibi Louise" Eléonore said with a smile.

"Sister Eléonore" Louise replied politely as she sat down. There was an awkward silence as the daughters and their mother ate in silence, when Louise built up the courage and said "Mother!" Only to be interrupted by Eléonore saying "Mother tell Louise she should stay here instead of the academy, especially as she is probably a outcast."

That last insult gave Louise the courage and anger to speak up "I am not the same as before, I am working for her highness, she uses my strength!" Louise said adamantly.

"Strength?" Eléonore said laughing "You have zero talent, don't bother lying. Mother, I think we should get Louise a groom" Eléonore said. Upon hearing the word 'groom' Saito flinched, he was starting to get angry, he could feel energy build up around him.

"What?! If anyone should get a groom, it's you, Eléonore. What happened to your engagement?" Louise said defiantly.

"Louise that topic is a sore one" Cattleya warned but Eléonore interrupted "Wow little Louise talking back to me, certainly your attitude has grown! The engagement has been dissolved. DISSOLVED! Something about having enough" Eléonore roared, she was close to slapping Louise she looked so angry. Her hand moved but Saito was quicker just as she moved a golden light formed around Louise. Eléonore, Cattleya and Karin all gasped. Louise turned towards Saito who had golden sparks of electricity dancing all over him, he was leaning against one of the pillars, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Saito why did you do that?!" Louise shouted in a panic fearful of how her family would react to that form of magic.

"You didn't order me to not use my power while being here, A familiar's main goal is to protect his or her master. So when Eléonore went to hit you my main goal was to protect you." Saito said with amusement in his voice Louise knew that Saito was blatantly lying when he said this but she guessed that her sisters didn't know that as she saw a look of confusion from Eléonore and a look of happiness from Cattleya.

"What magic is this?" Karin asked looking more impressed than anything.

"My power" Saito said quietly he waved his hand and the golden sphere surrounding Louise disappeared.

"Well your familiar has more magical talent than you chibi Louise" Eléonore said mocking Louise however Louise wasn't paying attention she was staring at Saito, Cattleya noticed the look Louise was giving Saito, she smiled to herself.

"We'll discuss if Louise should get a groom tomorrow when Father is home" Karin said as she stood up walking towards the hallway leading towards the stairs but before she left she said "Saito is it? You have surprised me today, you should be honored no one has been able to do that for a long time" she said as she walked out of the room Louise's happiness disappeared as quickly as it had come, she shook in fear when she heard the fact that her mother was still planning to get her a groom she shook angrily she didn't want to be forced into marrying someone she didn't know.

"Wow she hasn't spoken like that for a long time" Cattleya said looking shocked. They all walked out of the dining hall. Saito watched the three sisters walk upstairs towards their rooms. Saito was escorted by one of the servants leading toward a dark hall way poorly lit and nowhere near the same luxury as the rest of the mansion.

"Wow I get the dog house" Saito muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him. He looked through the small window which barely let any light in. The walls were dark grey, there was a lump of hay on the floor.

"How can they put a higher angel of justice in this horrible abode" Lucina said which brought out a howl of laughter from Arghast.

"Firstly" he said between laughing "They don't know about us and secondly 'Abode' seriously what the hell feather brain" Arghast said, Saito sighed in fear as Arghast had just started a war he couldn't win. The lecture lasted for an hour Lucina got so angry she caused Saito to start glowing with bolts of lighting. He couldn't sleep so he went outside to have a nighttime flight.

Servants quarters

"Tonight's the night I am going to make him mine!" Siesta said wearing her plain yellow nightgown, she mustered the courage and climbed out of her bed and went outside heading to the dark room which was Saito's room.

Cattleya's room

"Why, why, why, why!?Must she be so mean to me? She's been that way since I was little!" Louise said upset with a few small tears in her eyes. Cattleya was brushing her hair, "She just loves you, she cares for you as you are the cute one" she said smiling "Why I almost forgot but you are of the age to fall in love" Cattleya said smiling which caused Louise to go bright red. "I-I-I-I am not in love with anyone." Louise said panicking.

"You can't hide it from me as I love you" Cattleya said smiling.

"I'm NOT!" Louise said shaking.

Outside in the air

Saito was roughly 10 miles in the air and 10 miles away from the mansion. He hung in the air his staff in hand.

"Partner what are we doing out here anyway?" Delf asked as he hung in his scabbard.

"Yes Master why are we out here?" Mervina asked

"Because I have a bad feeling about tonight" Saito said as his staff glowed a dark blue at the diamond point and Saito pointed it to the nighttime sky the surrounding area glowed slightly. Saito was able to see energy, a dark purple form around him.

"So this is the veil stuff you keep talking about?" Delf asked.

"Yeah, from the looks of things someone tried to break through again but didn't succeed..thankfully!" Saito said his voice was full of relief.

"As powerful as you are you sound terrified of these beings" Delf said "How dangerous are these angels and demons?"

"You have no idea" Saito said with a hint of fear in his voice he closed his eyes and saw the hundreds of burning buildings, the death of his family and his failure in defending the temples.

"Saito that was not your fault, you can't save everyone." Lucina said mournfully

"What you should be worrying about is the predicament of which one you want the maid or the pinkie or even better why not…." Arghast didn't finish as the angel of morals went on another rampage within poor Saito's mind.

"It's getting late better return" Saito smiled to himself as he flew back to the mansion.

Saito's room

"Saito, Saito, I am coming in" Siesta said as she opened the door to find it empty. She smiled to herself "I will surprise him then" she said as she got onto Saito's hay bed wrapped herself in his blanket.

Cattleya's room

Louise and Cattleya were wrapped in the blanket on a luxury purple bed. Louise was constantly moving and couldn't settle .

"What's wrong can't settle? Are you thinking about that boy you brought with you?" Cattleya said smiling.

"No he's just my familiar. I don't love him" Louise said defiantly.

"My my I never asked did you love him" Cattleya replied smiling.

"I hate you Catt" Louise said as she pulled the purple blanket over her face.

"Oh no she hates me now" Cattleya said happily. She turned over pulled the blanket away from Louise's face revealing her red embarrassed face.

"Come on now time to go. Go to where you belong." Cattleya said as she pushed Louise out of the bed gently.

Hallway leading to Saito's room.

"I am a noble, a mage. A noble should always keep her familiar close to themselves. It's not that I am worried about him. Yeah that's the reason" Louise said to herself as she walked to Saito's room and opened the door. She saw the blankets wrapped around someone. She walked towards the bundle and laid down next to it. She closed her eyes and leaned in, she felt her lips touch someone else's, she opened her eyes and there was Siesta kissing her. They both jumped back in surprise.

"Siesta what are you doing here?" Louise asked panicking.

"Saito asked me to be here" Siesta said in a panic back shaking. Louise froze on the spot she felt something inside her snap she took a deep breathe and walked out of the room.

The next day

"Aw man when we got back you forgot where your room was. Ha what an idiot" Delf said as Saito climbed out of a boat on the lake and taking strained steps as he walked towards the mansion. He found a servant maid who pointed him to his room, he wanted to get changed before he found Lousie, he felt a little dirty from last night's adventure.

Outside on the garden breakfast table.

Louise was eating breakfast with her mother and sisters when her father arrived wearing a regal purple cloak with white frills , he held a long cane with a green gem on the top of it. He had a monocle and long blonde hair. "Ah my lovely wife and daughters I apologise for the delay. I have been busy rallying and training troops for the war. What a troublesome queen we have." Duke de La Vallière said grumbling as he took a seat next to Karin.

"Father the queen did not start this war!" Louise said defiantly.

"Well father we were wondering if you would approve of getting Louise a groom" Eléonore said smirking.

"No I am not ready for that!" Louise moaned.

"Mother sisters we are troubling Louise with this talk" Cattleya said with worry on her face.

"Wait does Louise already have someone she likes?" Eléonore asked "Is he a duke, or higher?" When Louise didn't answer Eléonore begun to panic and so did her mother.

"Is it at least a noble? No a commoner?" Eléonore said in disgust.

"I don't love anyone!" Louise shouted as she ran off.

Saito's room.

"Ah god I am shattered barely any sleep yesterday" Saito said yawning when he heard a knock at the door. Saito opened the door to allow Cattleya to walk in.

"My lady, do come in but may I ask why are you here?" Saito asked.

"As you know if Louise stays here she will have a groom found for her, I know you don't want that sir Knight." Cattleya said with a worried look on her face, Saito's face saddened.

"If you leave now that won't happen, there is a carriage waiting outside. Louise is hiding in the boat on the lake, she would hide there whenever something happened when she was younger" Cattleya said smiling. "Please take care of my cute sister, Sir Knight" she said as she kissed Saito's forehead. "May Brimir's blessings be with you" Cattleya said.

On the lake.

Louise was lying down in the boat full of tears "I don't love anyone since Saito likes the maid more than me" she said through crying eyes she pulled the blanket over her head.

Saito walked towards the crying Louise, he smiled to himself as he gently pulled the yellow blanket of Louise's head.

"Let's go Louise" Saito said firmly with a smile. "Let's go back"

"Saito" Louise said in a startled voice.

"Your sister has prepared a carriage for us" Saito informed, hoping that Louise would wipe her tears and come with him, he has never been able to deal with crying girls and to make matters worse neither could Lucina who kept pestering about offering her a handkerchief.

"Don't bother. I don't care about you anymore" Louise said angrily.

"God what has brought this out now?" Saito asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I can't tell my family...about my Void magic….they think I am useless, pathetic. I have had enough of it!" Louise said half sobbing half shouting.

"Geez" Saito said as he stepped into the boat, it rocked a little, he sat in front of the prone Louise who still had tears in her eyes, they looked more hurt than angry. Saito grabbed Louise's hand.

"I have said this before and I will say it again. You are an amazing mage, everything said about you is a giant lie. Since no one gives you credit, I will. So stand on those two feet and walk already.2 Saito said staring into Louise's eyes. Her cheeks reddened but she still looked away.

"Why are you lying to me? You are the one who called the maid" Louise said angrily.

"Wait what?" Saito said voice full of genuine confusion.

"You prefer over me, Don't you" Louise said.

"How dumb can you be?" Saito said plainly Louise turned to face Saito face flush with anger. "Who are you calling dumb" She said fiercely.

"Why I am always risking my life for you? Why am I using excessive amounts of power for your safety? Who else is willing to please a selfish girl like you? In addition as you know you are as flat as a wash board" Saito said in a rush of emotion, Lucina and Arghast were being peppered by different emotions which were affecting them in different ways.

"How dare you say that!" Louise responded out in shock to see Saito no longer able to maintain his control over his emotions.

"I will keep saying it! There is only one thing I give a damn about, it is not the war, mission or groom bollocks!" Saito said still with his emotions running higher and higher, part of him was afraid he might have a small power freak out.

"Then what do you give a damn about?!" Louise questioned equally getting angrier and shaking in anger. Saito shook for a few seconds while the final dams that held all of his emotions broke "It's you, I love you!" He said cheeks equally red Louise's eyes widened in surprise she couldn't believe what he had said.

"Looking at you makes me happy, it makes my heart race. I have never felt this way about anyone, yet I know that this is love!" Saito said with conviction."Why do you think I will willingly risk my life for you? Why did I drink that spirit tear for you? It is because I love you!" Saito said as his common sense and the constant nagging of Lucina and Arghast calmed him down, his face reddened and he bowed his head. Louise out her hand on Saito's chin and raised his face to look her in the eye.

"If you are lying I will kill you" She said slowly.

"I am not lying" Saito said as he hugged Louise who jumped at the contact and pushed Saito away.

"S-S-Since you've sworn your utmost loyalty to me by voicing your love for me. I-I-I-I-I guess you do deserve a reward but only one spot okay? You can touch anywhere you want" Louise said stuttering, face going a deeper shade of red by the minute. Saito smiled as he moved forward and kissed Louise.

The boat's tie snapped and they sailed across the lake at a slow pace heading for the other side.

"Hey Lucina should we warn him about the growing number of armed men approaching with the duke and duchess?" Arghast asked.

"Na let's not ruin the romance!" Lucina said her voice was sounding as if she was going to cry.

Louise opened her eyes and screamed, she threw Saito off her, he landed heavily on the hard mud. "Oww Louise what was that fo….." Saito trailed of as he saw the duke staring angrily at him.

"Take his head!" The duke said as he aimed his cane. The body guards wearing black suits stepped forward all clenching their fists.

"Damn what a shame partner. Maybe if you were a little faster!" Delf said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"It was still sweet master" Mervina said as Saito unleashed his wings and opened his left hand. The Seraphim staff appeared in a flash of light as he slammed it in the ground in front of him creating a shockwave of energy which through the men onto the floor. Saito launched himself grabbing Louise at the same time heading for where the carriage was located. He saw Siesta waiting for him. He landed on the roof of it.

"Louise let's go" Saito said as he looked at her smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N Thank you everybody for the continued support.**

 **Thanks** **Kisukeh** **** **for the comment, sorry for the cliff hanger.**

 **Thanks for the continued support** **from MdHunter**

Chapter 19

"Hello once again little demi immortal" said a kind voice, Saito was wandering a black plain landscape, there was no significant land markings or anything of notable reference. He looked around confused of where the voice originated from.

"You don't recognise my voice?" asked the voice still with the kindness evident in it's voice.

"I remember you but I am unsure how we are communicating at the moment spirit of water" Saito said smiling.

"I am glad that you recognise me, we are communicating through dreams, we are linked via the tear, I am here to give you more information about Brimir and the plan that has been set into motion for the last 6,000 years" The spirit said as water filled the bleak landscape and took a humanoid form.

"In the last vision you show'd me I saw Brimir conversing with a High Archon." Saito stated.

"Yes he refered himself as Lord Navion, he spoke off a great war in the stars" The water spirit said,

"Lord Navion?!" Lucina gasped in shock as a golden light formed to the left of Saito and took the shape of a blonde haired women with two white feathered wings protruding from her back wearing a white and gold dress, she was shaking in shock, her blue eyes dancing with surprise and fear.

"He was your father right Lucina?" Arghast said as shadows gathered to the right and took the form of the angry sports coach, wearing clashing brands, he was rather large this time 6ft tall with a horns poking from his head and black feathered wings protruding from his back.

"Yes he was" Lucina said slowly sadness and pain in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"Wait Angels can be umm…...born that way?" Saito asked Arghast who chuckled to himself. "What did you expect, they all magically come from a golden arse? And demons come the same way as well" He said laughing.

"Wait but how?" Saito asked still looking confused.

"Well when a mommy angel and a daddy angel love each other very much they slaughter a bunch of humans and then have….OUCH" Arghast winced as Lucina smacked him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Arghast asked in pain.

"Shut up" Lucina responded as she gestured to the spirit of the water to continue.

The spirit of water nodded as she turned to face Saito once, "As We were saying, Lord Navion spoke a lot too Brimir, he spoke a lot about the war that is being raged between the Angels and Demons, he believed it was pointless and the constant slaughtering of humans on the many worlds to be a continuous loss of life, he said 'Such a shame' I believe is what he said" The spirit of the water said as the water humanoid tilted it's head to the side. "Brimir reinforced this world's viel under Navion's instructions and then created various powerful artifacts to be wielded including the runes, just like those on your hand, by his successor but this successor will need the true familiar, I think you know who that is right?"

"Louise and I but what do you mean true Familiar?" Saito said grimly

"Correct, the true familiar is a being with all four aspects of what the mortals call the runes of god, Gandálfr god's left hand his valiant shield, Vindálfr god's right hand his gentle flute, Mjöðvitnir god's mind and Finally Lífþrasir god's heart. Fate has been playing an intricate game to get you two together, you know how precious she is now but you are still even more so, it took Lord Navion's plan to create a human with the power you have 6,000 years please don't be too rash, if Louise goes to war you should not go as well" The spirit of the water said slowly, while Saito stood still face down a grim look on his face, with the concerned looks from Lucina and Arghast trying to support him. "That is not an option sorry water spirit" Saito said without looking up.

"I had a feeling you would say that, but please don't get yourself killed. And little immortal there is another being on this world similar to you but far more ruthless, hedonistic and a sadistic monster" The water spirit informed.

"Sounds like a demon" Lucina said.

"Probably a Succubus, the fact that there has been no direct conflict towards us hints at an intelligence higher than just 'SMASH EVERYTHING'" Arghast said in a low mocking voice towards the end which brought a smile to both Saito and Lucina.

"Be careful, they might be trying to influence events to their favour." The spirit said as water left the black void and light opened up the void.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Saito wake up, wake up" Lousie said as she rocked Saito concern in her voice.

"Louise? What's wrong?" Saito asked as he got up out of their shared bed.

"You were shaking, muttering in your sleep is everything okay? No more of those horrible visions?" Louise asked still staring at Saito with her pink orbs, which nearly washed away all the fear Saito just had building in his chest. "No visions but a message from the water spirit" Saito said slowly as he walked over to the resting blades of Delf and Mervina, he grabbed both of them as well as some fresh clothes. "I am gonna go wash up a bit then I will meet you for training with Agnes later okay Louise?" Saito said as he walked out.

"He seemed a little flustered about something, I wonder what the spirit of water said to him, wait what the spirit of water contacted him?" Louise asked aloud, startled by what Saito had said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight partner, the water spirit contacted you said how you and Louise are destined for some big deal and that there is monster on this world influencing events with the aim to get you killed. What are we waiting for?" Delf asked with a voice full of energy.

"So master you believe it is a succubus?" Mervina asked as Saito rested both blades in the scabbards on the ground next to the male bath area, it was fairly early so no one would be there. Saito climbed and thought about the day he faced his first true demon threat, a demon named Lilith a powerful Succubus who took a keen interest in Saito after discovering it was Arghast living inside him. He closed his eyes and relived the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saito was 16 years old training with his masters in the Japanese mountains, he prefered to dual wield but he was commanded to use one weapon when sparring, he wore a plain white robe with a black head band around his head. "It is surprising pupil but in 6 years since we took you in you have become one of our strongest fighters, I think you are one of the reasons we've weathered this storm" Said a bald man wearing a black robe facing Saito with a wooden sword in hand.

"Thank you master" Saito said with bow, before he stood straight wooden sword in hand, Mervina was resting to the side of them with his two pistols. They both charged forward weapons cracking against each other, they were both fighting elegantly, Saito swung low, the master jumped and brought his weapon down, Saito side stepped. Neither could gain an advantage for the opening duration of the fight as a small crowd of people gathered to watch the show between master and student. When Saito noticed an opening in his master's guard and took it, he swung low striking his master's leg, knocking him in the air and moving forward bringing the wooden blade down onto his master's throat.

"So the student surpases the master" He said smiling as he swiped his left leg taking out Saito's stance and bringing him onto the ground. "But not just yet, you are improving remarkably well, yet try to take an interest in the other aspects life has to offer, I know we are on the verge of extinction but if all we do is survive you'll never live" his master said with a sly smile as he stood up offering Saito a hand.

"Yes master" Saito said slowly as he stood up.

He went over to the Mu ren zhuang, wooden dummies he practice on, with three protruding wooden poles pointing out, Saito begun practicing his skills striking each pole with rhythm and power, hitting it with such force the wooden dummy break it into two pieces.

"My my, you are strong aren't you?" said a sinister voice above Saito, he looked up to see a scaled winged purple skinned women with two horns coming from the side of her head and pointing towards the sky with purple flames dancing around the edges. She landed in front of him smiling, she stretched out her arms and hands, her nails began to grow till they were the size of short swords. She raised them and pointed at Saito, "I know what you are abomination, I have been sent here to rip your heart out and reclaim the soul of my beloved" she said with a sinister smile. Saito took a few steps back he opened his right arm and Mervina flew to his side.

"Master this demon looked powerful" She said worryingly.

"I know and if we don't deal with her she'll kill everyone in the temple" Saito said with fear in his eyes.

"Hehe yes I will" She said before she charged forward nails stretched out forward Saito barely had enough time to deflect them, he jumped back, blade raised, a short sword with three runes put into the blade starting from where the guard the blade meet and finishing half the length of the blade. It's hilt had two rubies near the edge of the hilt. Lightning danced across the blade as Saito raced forward, only to be impaled on the demon's nails of the left hand. She raised him of his feet smiling at him, "Now you die but before you do, you should know my name, it is lilith, I am one of the four demon generals, the most powerful servants of the demon king." She said as she pulled her right arm back nails aimed at his face when Saito brought Mervina through the demon's side starting from the left side of the torso and crunching through everything, flesh, bone and scale coming through the right side of the collar bone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saito opened his eyes hand hovering over the scars left from the five nails that went through his chest, he smiled sadly worrying what monster is hiding on this world before got out of the baths and headed to the academy fields where Louise and the rest of the girls should be training with Agnes and her musketeer forces. He stopped by Mr Colbert's lab, well a glorified shed, it had books completely lining the main wall as soon as he entered the door, the left wall had a massive black board filled with different magical calculations which made absolutely no sense to Saito in the slightest, he found Mr Colbert sitting the corner of the room, his blue robes almost perfectly creased and wearing his reading glasses as he took notes, many were referring to Saito's arcane construction.

"Good morning Mr Colbert" Saito said as he got closer.

"Ah Saito how are you today?" Mr Colbert asked.

"Other than a few bad dreams I am okay." Saito responded. "I was wondering professor could you help me build a wooden contraption called a wooden dummy?". Mr Colbert looked a little confused so Saito took a piece of chalk of the side and drew a designed of the wooden dummies he used to practice with before he lost the temple and lost almost everything he cared about, he shaked a little holding pain and anger as he saw the faces of those he failed to protect.

"Hmm an interesting tool, and you'll practice your fighting skills on this?" Mr Colbert asked.

"Even though this skill is very proficient at hurting people, it is used to help protect the peace before the horrible war came to my world my people were living in an almost war free world." Saito said knowing that Mr Colbert would be intrigued by the last statement.

"Hey Saito if you don't mind later could you tell me more about you world when it was free from the cataclysmic war that came to it?" Mr Colbert asked worrying he might have pushed too much.

"No problem, it would be nice to get a little of my chest if you don't mind listening." Saito said smiling as he walked towards the door. "See ya Mr Colbert" he said as he walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lousie was standing with the rest of the girls practicing using the pole arms that the musketeer forces keep training them with, she was absolutely shattered after half an hour of practicing "Where is Saito?" she moaned to herself when she saw a shadow pass over Agnes who was standing in front of the girls, they all looked up to see Saito descending landing next Agnes. "Ah Saito where have you been? I thought you were going to show some of the girls here some sword techniques" Agnes stated.

"Sorry just had to clean up so have you got the wooden swords and whatnot" Saito asked, he was wearing his plain black jacket, it was unbuttoned and underneath he had a plain white top. He had his black trousers on and trainers, Mervina and Delf hung on his back. Agnes handed him a wooden sword, he smiled as he grabbed it. He turned to face the girls all staring at him, he could see Louise looking fairly angry for the reason that Saito hadn't told her, he was going to be training them. He said aloud "Everyone get a sparring partner please and collect a wooden blade here, gesturing to a box being brought forward by Julio. "Thank you Julio" Saito said as he offered his right hand for a handshake. Julio obliged as he grabbed it he said "See buddy I knew you would warm to me", which caused Saito to groan. Saito turned to see everyone bar from Louise having a partner. "Great I'll train with Louise" Julio said as he stepped forward only for a flash of a dark shadow bolt past him landing in front of Louise and reforming to be Saito, "Aw sorry bud already got here"Saito said with a sly smile, he turned to see a red faced Lousie staring at him. They all practiced for a few hours, Saito mostly messed about when he dueled with Lousie but when he observed the other girls he made sure they had the right stance which upset Lousie a lot as her incredible jealousy kicked in. Saito knew that after words were gonna be said very angrily. He smiled looking forward to it. It was midday when Saito when Anges walked forward with a blonde women in tow, Saito gasped as he recognised her instantly.

"As you have requested we will have you practice practical magic, and so to do that we have brought someone from the national magic colleague to help." Agnes said smiling as the blonde women stepped forward saying "Hello my name is Éléonore de La Vallière, let's have a enjoyable training session, okay?" Éléonore said smiling.

Louise gasped "Oneesama?"

"That's your sister, she seems nice" Julio said leaning in with a smile.

"How so?" Louise asked looking angry.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N Thank you everyone over 7,000 views. Quick question now would people be**

 **willing to either message me or even leave a review for future demon or angel**

 **characters, I have a few ideas but was wondering if anyone else had any idea . Now**

 **time to thank MDhunter once again for their continued support. Well I hope everyone**

 **enjoys reading.**

Chapter 20

"Like I said!" Éléonore said, her voice full of annoyance, she was arguing with Louise in Louise's dorm. She wore her usual white shirt and purple skirt, she stood looking at Louise, she was getting angrier and angrier by the second. "The Queen came to the mansion and asked me to help out, in person! She came and asked in person! Apparently someone told her highness that the Vallière family tried to lock up their youngest outcast...hmm I wonder who it was who told her? I really wonder who it was?" Éléonore said with annoyance while pinching Louise's cheek.

"It wasn't me Oneesama!" Louise said through pain as Éléonore squeezed her cheek.

"Hmm...oh well it gives me the perfect opportunity to watch over you and make sure no pigeons latch on to you!..Right!" Éléonore said gesturing to Saito who was leaning in the doorway, he let of a little chuckle as two small animals came rushing into the room, a small dog and a small cat.

"These are!" Louise said as she looked up to see Cattleya walk into the room wearing her standard white shirt and pink skirt she had a big smile on her face.

"Sister I am so glad to see you" Louise said as she ran to Cattleya. "Yes I am here as Éléonore's assistant." Cattleya said with a smile.

"She has a weak body she would be better staying home. 'I want to be by Louise's side no matter what'" Éléonore said quoting Cattleya. Louise smiled she turned back to face Cattleya saying "I am so glad you are here…." she could finish her sentence before Éléonore attacked Louise by squeezing both of her cheeks at the sametime.

"You mean both of us, right BOTH OF US!" Éléonore said angrily.

"Yes you're right both of you!" Louise said in pain once more as Éléonore let go of Louise's cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xx

Saito was out again walking on top of the academy's roof, it helped him clear his mind. "A demon is on this world, yet the veil is untouched, there are no tares whatsoever, how? How is this possible?" Saito asked.

"Perhaps whatever Brimir did to it has allowed the veil to repair itself over time similar to how your plant was recovering from the Ozone depletion." Lucina informed.

"Did not need a scientific story thank you" Arghast moaned, Saito swore he could you Arghast rubbing his head. Saito turned on the top of the tilled black roof when he heard the demanding voice of Éléonore shouting for him.

"Plebian get down here and do your job!" She shouted, Saito sighed to himself "Gonna be a long night" he moaned as he climbed back down.

Éléonore had ordered Saito to unpack all her luggage, "You are a plebian, you should be grateful I am asking you to do something like this!" Éléonore said in a fit of rage as Saito shook his head and turned to leave "I will accept requests from Louise and Louise alone. Do not try and control me lady Éléonore" Saito said slowly as he turned to leave the angry Éléonore to unpack her own clothes.

"Saito what did you say to sister Éléonore? She is furious!" Louise asked as she found Saito working on the Arcane construct in a shed that Mr Colbert had built for them, Saito was, simply cleaning it and gently applying magical stimulus to it.

"I refused to be her maid, I am a warrior not a servant, I am your familiar not her's" Saito said plainly, Louise's cheeks turned slightly red, she loved his loyalty to her.

"Saito not that I don't appreciate this loyalty but please try not to upset Éléonore in the future." Louise said with a smile when suddenly the entire room shook from the sound of an explosion filling the entire room.

"What was that?" Louise asked as she jumped in shock.

"Sounded like it came from the principal's office" Saito said as he walked towards the main tower, it was a lot darker then Saito had realised, he waited for Louise to follow him and he escorted her to the office where they found a group of people standing in front of the office however they were being blocked by Agnes, Old Osmond and Agnes' second in command Michelle, a blue haired women wearing armour and had a sword hung on her belt, she had a serious frown as she stepped forward she lifted her arm to grab the attention of the gathering crowd. "Everyone please return back to your rooms now please" She said loudly.

"But?!" Mr Colbert protested before Agnes raised her hand saying "The situation is under control, the musketeer force shall deal with the issue." she said slowly as people turned grumbling to their rooms, Saito went to follow Louise when Agnes stepped forward "Saito can you wait a moment please, I would like to borrow your strength" She said slowly. "Louise stand by in your room." Agnes continued.

"But!"Louise protested but Agnes lifted her hand saying this was non negotiable. Louise sighed in defeat as she strolled off to her room.

"Now Julio, Saito we have asked the both of you here to help us find the thief, who broke in and stole the wind and water rubies. As you may or not know these rings were very important to her highness luckily though the ones taken were fakes" Osmond said slowly.

"Fakes?" Michelle said with a gasp. 'Something fishy about her' Saito thought.

"Agreed, let's keep an eye on her" Lucina said.

"Yes I forwarded the real ones to a friend in romalia as it would be safer there." Osmond replied. "Anyway I did mark the thief with the special seal, once applied not even a triangle class can remove it." Osmond finished with a smile. "Oh yes she could use Earth magic"

"Where did you mark this thief?" Saito asked

"On her big breasts" Osmond said with a smile.

"Why am I not surprised" Saito moaned.

"Here is the plan, Julio and I will check the students who can use earth magic. While Michelle and Saito check the teachers and Louise's sisters." Agnes ordered.

"Wait you think they have something to do with it? Saito asked.

"It is rumoured that the duke disagrees with the queen's doctrines." Michelle stated. "They might use the rings to cause a revolution or dethrone her highness" Michelle continued.

"She is eager to blame them isn't she" Saito thought to himself.

"Too quick to, I think it is her but till the rings are revealed I suggest we play it calm for now" Lucina suggested.

"Agreed" Arghast said through gritted teeth, eager for this little charade to end.

"So how are we going to check the teachers and the sisters?" Saito asked as he walked down the hallway behind Michelle, he had his hands behind his head.

"We? You imply we are on the same team! You will deal with the sisters." Michelle said angrily.

"Aww are you upset that I thrashed you and the others easily?" Saito said mockingly.

"Don't insult me, you used the runes power!" Michelle said gesturing to Saito's left hand.

Sorry but this only works on tools designed for war" Saito said with a sly smile, while Michelle grimaced angrily.

"Y-Y-Y-You!" Michelle said with venom in her voice.

"What? You were the one who started this war, if you play with fire you will get burnt." Saito said with a smile, while he raised his left hand a blood red flame engulfed it. Michelle looked even more angry, her face was going just as red as the fire on Saito's hand. Michelle walked of towards the teacher area while Saito stood in front of Éléonore's room, Saito sighed as he knocked on the door. Éléonore opened the door, she looked sleep deprived. "What is it?!" She said angrily.

"There has been a break in and the headmaster had marked the assailant, I have been tasked with searching you and your sister. I am sorry for the inconvenience" Saito said slowly.

"You think it was me or my sister?" Éléonore said angrily

"Nope but I am following orders" Saito replied.

"So you are wasting my time" Éléonore stated.

"Both of ours" Saito moaned when there was an explosion from Cattleya's room. Saito and Éléonore ran towards the room, they saw Louise running towards them.

"Chibi Louise go back to your room" Éléonore ordered.

"What? I am here to check on Cattleya" Louise said defiantly as they all entered the room,

Cattleya sat on her bed coughing, in her nightgown and she had her hand over her chest, nursing a little burn. Agnes and Michelle entered after them.

"What happened here?" Agnes demanded.

"I was attacked by a hooded women, she came in and melted the silver stand over there onthe unit and threw it at me" Cattleya said.

"Okay, does anyone know any healing magic?" Agnes asked as Saito stepped forward placing his hand on Cattleya's shoulder, his eye's glowed slightly before the burn begun to glow a golden colour and then faded.

"Wow I have never seen such magic" Cattleya said with a kind smile but when Saito opened his eyes he looked sad, he sensed the sickness inside Cattleya's body.

"We should help her" Saito thought.

"You will be left paralyzed for a little while you understand?" Lucina said.

"Do it!" Saito ordered.

"Captain I have found the rings!" Michelle stated as she walked up to Cattleya, before she could present them to Agnes, Saito's left hand opened and the seraphin staff appeared in a flash of light, he swung it into the air as a orange pulse of energy launched Michelle into right side wall, she yelped in pain.

"So do you want to show the mark or do you want me to embarrass you?" Saito asked with a smile, Michelle gulped in shame as the blue seal was revealed.

"Ah you knew it was her plebian" Éléonore said she sounded impressed.

"I was waiting for the rings to appear, after all we tricked her into thinking they were fakes." Saito said.

"Wait you knew they were fakes?" Agnes asked.

"I think you forget just how powerful I am" Saito said with a sly smile forming on his face.

"Saito would you mind releasing her?" Agnes asked.

"Once the wand is taken" Saito replied, Agnes nodded and walked up to Michelle, she reached into her cloak and pulled a brown wand, she snapped it in half. Saito lowered the staff on Michelle fell to the floor, a few members of the musketeer force grabbed her and dragged her away. Julio stepped up to Saito giving him his hand. "Well done once again friend" Julio said as he smiled.

"If you say sparkle I will throw you through a wall. Understand?!" Saito said holding his hand, he turned his attention to Louise as she sat on the bed. Louise was staring at Saito, a smile forming. "Thank you for not suspecting my sisters Saito" She said with a smile but Saito grabbed her arm and pulled her outside in the hallway quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me your sister was seriously ill? I can help her!" Saito said voice full of concern.

"You can?!" Louise exclaimed, her voice was full of happiness.

"I can go get her tomorrow,I will need some time to prepare, as this magic will leave me borderline dead for the next few days!" Saito said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Wait what? It will kill you?" Louise asked fearfully.

"No just I will be sleeping, well in a coma for three maybe four days." Saito informed grimly,

Louise looked at Saito with concern in her eyes. "Are you sure?" She said.

"I am, I prefer to heal than hurt, so this is far more preferable" Saito said smiling.

"Why hasn't the war properly broke out?!" A black haired women with purple eyes, and wearing a black dress. She shouted at a blue haired man and his female companion, they both looked terrified.

"Ah My lady Lilith, we are just manipulating the people of Albion" Said the women standing

next to the blue haired man, she had purple runes on her forehead and she had long black hair.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N Thank you everyone for reading my story, thanks again to MDhunter.**

 **To Will Guthrie thanks for reviewing, I am glad you like the power Saito can wield, soon you might get to see it truly unleashed. Anyway sorry for the gap between chapters things have been hectic with exams, unfortunately things may stay like this for a little while.**

Chapter 21

Saito had sent Louise to fetch Cattleya while he was waiting outside the main tower sitting in a meditation position in the middle of the garden under a tree branch eyes closed listening to the sounds from both nobles, servant and animals. "Saito are you sure about this from what we scanned when you healed her she has some form of cancer which affects her magic use" Lucina asked.

"I am" Saito said defiantly.

"No cure for idiots" Arghast winced.

"Shut it!" Saito replied as he turned to see Louise escorting Cattleya who had a confused look on her face.

"Lady Cattleya, I have asked Lousie to bring you here as I am able to cure your illness" Saito said slowly.

"Are you sure, the best mages in the country have failed to do that?" Cattleya said fearful as she looked at Saito.

"Saito said he could do it" Louise said face down not looking her sister in the eyes.

"What aren't you telling me Louise?" Cattleya asked nervously.

"The magic required to cure you will have some serious consequences on my body" Saito said slowly.

"What do you mean consequences?" Cattleya asked but Saito didn't respond instead his left hand reached out in a flash of light, his fingers gently resting on Cattleya's head as his burned golden, Louise watched in both fear and fascination as power went down Saito's arm, it was a golden energy spiraling down in a pattern. When it reached Cattleya her eye's begun to glow as well, she gasped a little.

"Neesan?" Lousie said fearfully but she got no response as Saito's power begun to wash away the sickness that had forced Cattleya to stay home and not enjoy life to it's fullest. Louise stood there for a few minutes when Saito removed his hand with a small smile on his face, the burning glow in his eyes faded and so did Cattleya who took a deep breathe, her first un pained breathe for a long time.

"Cattleya are you okay" Louise said as she ran to her sister's side. Cattleya smiled happily, the happiest for a long time "I am Louise, I truly am" She said smiling as they both faced Saito and the look of happiness disappeared as quickly as it appeared. They both saw Saito stumble a little bit before he fell backwards with dark crimson stains appearing all over his shirt, his old scars along his stomach had opened up burst from the stress of the casting such a potent healing spell.

"Saito!" Louise screamed as she rushed forward, she caught Saito before he fell onto the floor.

"Saito!" Cattleya said voice full of concern.

"Sister please get help, get Siesta, she will be able to carry Saito" Lousie said panicking watch the blood spread further and further. Cattleya ran off towards the main tower while Louise cradled Saito's head in her arms fearfully.

"Please don't leave me" She said as tears began to stream down her face.

* * *

"Idiot!" Arghast roared at Saito as he opened his eyes seeing the white hospital room, he groaned in pain.

"Hey I thought this place is a figment of my imagination, why do I hurt so much?" Saito said through gritted teeth.

"Because your body is in so much pain, we can't shield you here" Lucina said her voice was almost radiating annoyance. "I did warn you!" She snapped.

"Okay you can scold me later, as right now I am in far too much pain to listen" Saito said hand on his stomach as he groaned and cried out in pain.

"I also requested you not to endanger yourself young demi god" A female voice said as water began to pile up next to Lucina and took the form of a women.

"Ahh hey water spirit, I am merely trying to get…..stronger" Saito said as he coughed up blood, he was in agony, it took every fibre of his strength not to scream, Lucina walked up towards him rested her hand on his head and a golden light shimmered down her arm, as soon as it touched Saito, his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

"Hopefully he can sleep while we repair the damage Arghast" Lucina said a bit grumpy.

"Yeah we better do that" Arghast said annoyed.

"Also water spirit what are you doing here?" Lucina asked as the watery female form shifted to her.

"I am here to inform you that my ring seems to be using a lot more power than ever before, I fear things may began to become rather chaotic especially around Saito and Louise" The spirit said as it's form reduced in size and disappeared into the floor.

"Great" Lucina muttered angrily.

"Have you felt the growing darkness Lucina?" Arghast asked.

"Hmm I have I fear that this demon will be making their move soon" Lucina said as she stood stroking Saito's hair. "Why must he go through so much, why did our people cause so much pain and suffering?" Lucina said as her voice broke, she began to weep.

"Hey I know our races have more blood on their hands than anything in existence but that, that is reason why he must suffer so he can become stronger, become powerful enough to forevermore stop this senseless bloodshed, and he will. When that happens we will have redeemed ourselves for our failure" Arghast said strongly as he put a hand on Lucina's shoulder.

"Thank you but that was a one off, never put your hand on me again" She said smiling through teary eyes.

"You've got it angel" Arghast said smiling.

* * *

It had been two days before Saito began to stir from his sleep, he awoke to see Louise resting her head on the bed, she was sitting in a dark oak chair, her hair was hanging of the side, she had dark bags under her eyes, she was sleeping quietly. Saito looked to see Cattleya resting quietly as well. He tried to move but the pain shooting from his stomach was unbearable, he hand bandages all over his body.

"Wow I guess that spell caused a lot more damage to be caused than I thought" Saito muttered ash he struggled to sit himself up. Saito looked to the side and watched as Delf and Mervina both left their scabbards and gently flew over to him.

"Good to see ya still kicking partner, that pinkie had almost every healer and doctor from here to Gallia coming to check on you but none seemed to know what was wrong or what had caused the injuries. I am even more surprised that you are awake so quickly." Delf said with admiration.

"Well master I did have a few worries but I am glad to be proven wrong" Mervina said happily, but at that moment a sleeping Louise began to stir.

"Umm...why is there so much noise?" She said slowly as she lifted her head, her hair was a mess. She began to open her eyes. "Sai..to?….SAITO!" Louise screamed as she tried to jump on him, causing Saito to almost yelp in pain as he tried to stifle to scream in his throat.

"I am so sorry" Louise said quickly as she detached herself from him. Louise scream also awoke Cattleya who gracefully stood up and walked over to Saito smiling. "I haven't had a chance to properly thank you for what you have given me, a new lease on life, the freedom to be myself in this world. Thank you so much" Cattleya said smiling.

"It is no problem" Saito said weakly.

"I must insist my heartfelt thanks and also inform you that our father the duke had requested to know you were awake as soon as your eyes opened so that he could thank you himself in person" Cattleya said smiling.

"Wait in person? Do you mean he's here?" Saito asked a bit fearfully.

"Yes as soon as Louise and I got you here, Éléonore couldn't believe you healed me, she was to say the least surprised into silence. She sent a raven to our father and mother. I am guessing as soon as they read it they made their way to here with all haste." Cattleya said while Lousie sat on the side of the bed smiling at Saito.

"Umm if you don't mind I might just.." Saito didn't finish as he quickly raised his left hand to his forehead despite the pain and blasted Arghast's sleeping cures onto himself. He fell back into the bed snoring loudly.

Cattleya giggled while Louise looked dumbstruck "Stupid pigeon" She said slowly as a smile broke her face.

* * *

The academy's dungeon

"Captain I was betrayed by this kingdome! My father was once a respected noble but he was accused of a crime he never committed and was executed. I then watched as my mother fell into a depression and killed herself" Michelle said angrily shouting at Agnes as they stood in a cellar.

"Yes I know, I read up on that case. I am more interested in who is calling the shots" Agnes said emotionally.

"I will not betray the only man who sided with my father and took me in!" Michelle said defiantly.

"Ah the president of legal affairs: Lishmen, correct?" Agnes asked while Michelle looked shocked.

"How? How did you know?" Michelle asked.

"Because he was the one who falsified the evidence about your father." Agnes said.

"That is a lie, how do you know that to be true?" Michelle asked angrily.

"Because he is my foe, he was the one who burned my town to a smouldering ruin" Agnes said angrily Michelle looked shocked but realisation washed over her face as she realised she had been helping her father's killer.

"I will tell you everything I know" She said slowly.

* * *

Louise had managed to wake Saito from his magic induced sleep, she forced him up and even got him dressed, she did have to do that part herself as he could barely move a muscle. Yet for some reason she didn't mind too much. As she didn't want to admit it but Saito's body, being the muscular perfection it was, was something to behold. Louise smiled to herself "Bet Kirche is dead jealous I am dressing him" She thought to herself as a wide smile appeared. She got Saito outside into the main garden area where her mother and father awaited to thank the familiar for curing their daughter of a disease that had ruined her life.

The duke stepped forward a bit shocked to see Saito's condition with bandages all over his body and Lousie struggling to support him. He sent two of his men to help but Louise refused them. "I thank you Mr familiar, when we met I wanted to kill you but today I am truly in your debt, if there is anything you need of me and it is within my power I shall grant it without a moment's hesitation" The duke said smiling.

"I thank you for your kind words but there is nothing I require" Saito said smiling.

"You surprised me one already you know, but somehow you managed it again" The duchess said as she approached with a smile on her face.

"It is no biggie really, I am really sorry but I need to rest it is agonising being out like this" Saito said through grunts of pain. The duke and duchess nodded.

"Thank you Saito" They both said smiling. Saito smiled as Louise helped him turn around, he was a little shocked that Louise was silent through that whole affair but was far too weak to even comprehend why.

* * *

A castle located in Gallia

"So Sheffield how goes our plans in Albion, will war be starting soon!" A dark haired women said as she gently stroked the light blue hair of a full grown man wearing a dark blue regal outfit in front of a woman wearing a black and light purple dress, she had black hair which was long enough to go down the length of her back.

"Yes it is almost ready, and Joseph-sama I have news from your niece in Tristain, apparently the familiar cured an incurable disease, he is recovering from it but has received an audience from the Duke" Sheffield said slowly as the man raised his head smiling looking at the women stroking his head.

"Well lady Lilith, we are almost ready to carry out your plan" Joseph said smiling.

"I am delighted with you two, your hard work will be rewarded do not worry." Lilith said as she stood smiling, "Soon that annoying half breed will be dead" She thought to herself smiling as purple fires burned in her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N. So sorry for the delay with chapters, had a rough time with exams going on and then to top it off I basically broke my leg, was in so much pain I could not think about writing, well to be honest I physically couldn't get to my PC so yeah that was an issue as well but I am back in action. Still thank you everyone for reading, viewing, following and favoring.**

Chapter 22

Saito woke early as usual, it was a bright day but what he was excited about the most was that Professor Colbert had a special surprise to show him.

"So kid what do you think it is that the teacher wants to shows us" Delf asked as Saito swung him onto his back along with Mervina.

"Not sure but he said It will excite and interest me" Saito quoted as he left the sleeping pink hair, ever since he healed her sister Louise had been so careful and gentle, he kinda prefered the fistie Louise but this kindness was a nice change as well.

"Hmm Saito where are you going?" A quiet soft voice caught his attention as Louise slowly lifted herself up of the bed.

"Mr Colbert has something to show me apparently, I will be back soon" Saito said with a smile.

"Okay then but remember we need to meet Agnes at the Fairy Cafe as well today" Louise said with a chuckle as Saito turned pale having dramatic flashbacks of Mr Scaron's advances.

"Ugh no problem, I will be back ASAP" Saito said as he walked out of Louise's room

"ASAP?" Louise questioned.

* * *

"Ahh Saito-kun I am glad you came, I have finished those ugh wooden dummies was it? Anyhow the reason I got you here today was that I wanted to show you my prototype of what I like to call a water vapour engine!" Mr Colbert said smiling as he wheeled in a small metallic with pistons. Saito marveled at the device, it was compared to the engines of earth very basic but still fairly impressive as a mere prototype.

"Very impressive, I would make some small modifications to it but other than that this is a fairly good quality engine." Saito said with a smile lucky for him, any down time he had on earth he spent learning, math, science, he even read various forms of poetry. He wanted to know as much of his people's culture as possible before all was lost. "I will admit it it is rather strange seeing something so scientific based in a world of magic. It reminds me of home"

"Ahh yes you did say there was no magic in your world. Does that mean there were no nobles?" Mr Colbert asked.

"Well there were some nobles depending on what country you lived in but everyone had equal opportunity where I came from... well before the war anyhow" Saito said slowly. Mervina popped out of the sheath and gently flew next to him.

"Ahh I was wondering, you said how you gave the sword runes but you never explained how it has intelligence. Even in this world intelligence swords are hard to make" Colbert asked.

"Well that is rather a sad story. The mountain temples I was living at after the death of my family was attacked by a demonic horde, at the time I was 16 years old. The horde charged against me and a handful of defenders. As you can guess it was a rather one sided affair. I was the only real one who could fight the beasts. And at the end of it I was the lone survivor. Now at the time Mervina here was a normal enchanted blade I could call it to my side and use it like normal but it had no soul. At the temple there was a little girl there named Maddie, I took her under my wing, metaphorically speaking, I trained her and protected her but as you can guess she was fatally wounded in the end. In my desperation to save her I accidentally merged her soul in the blade you see before you " Saito said the last few words in pain and disgusts.

"Oh Saito I am so sorry to hear that. Please forgive me for bringing those painful memories up" Mr Colbert said mournfully.

"Well I have no complaints master, now I am an immortal sword, which come to think about it, one day there will be legends about me...ooh maybe I'll get a sword in the stone story. You know thou who is worthy to wield the thunder sword, shall be king!" Mervina said.

"More like who has special blood will hold the power!" Saito replied.

"Why the change of name then?" Mr Colbert asked.

"Well I figured that since I am no longer a human, I should embrace my new life as a sword therefore adopting a new name!" Mervina said optimistically.

"Anyway Mr Colbert if you wouldn't mind I need to return to Louise" Saito said with a bow.

"Of course Saito-kun come by later if you are able" Mr Colbert said smiling.

* * *

Louise was waiting in the courtyard when she saw Saito walk forward smiling when he got near enough.

"Why did take so long?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Well had a little talk and sorted a few issues out sorry for the delay" Saito said with a mock bow, he expected a sly remark but got only a chuckle. "Is everything okay Louise? You've been acting strange lately"

"Well I feel indebted to you. You cured my sister at the cost of your own health. I was fearful for your life. I was really scared!" Louise said as tears began to form in her pink orbs.

"Aww come here Louise." Saito said as Louise leaned into him silently sobbing. "Hey there, there didn't I tell you that I will protect you"

"Thank you" Louise said.

"Well let's head to the fairy cafe" Saito said with a shudder.

"H-h-h-hello" Louise said stuttering slowly.

"Hello Mr Scaron" Saito continued. As they both walked in the cafe to see the terrifying sight of Mr Scaron wearing a dress, as well as being surrounded by his all to happy maids or more commonly known as his fairies. Furthermore they saw Jessica wearing what appears to be a soldiers uniform.

"No that's not right! MI MADEMOLISE!" Mr Scaron got everyone to participate much to the anguish of Saito and Louise.

"So what brings you two here?" Jessica asked.

"Well we are here on a mission" Louise said.

"And what's the costumes for?" Saito asked.

"Ah we are performing in the royal Tristain theater today" Jessica said smiling gesturing to a poster on the wall

"Vacaciones en Tristain eh?!" Louise said in disbelief.

"Actually you two can help out right? We are under staffed!" Scaron said as he leaned towards them.

"Ugh we are already busy!" Louise said desperately.

"Ahh stop talking SAITO to the kitchen, LOUISE upstairs and change! Hurry, hurry!" Scaron said as all his little fairies shouted with enthusiasm "YAY!"

Louise screamed in defiance as two of the girls picked her up taking her upstairs while Jessica dragged Saito towards the kitchen.

"No, stop nooooo!" Louise screamed, "Oh well I suppose this looks more natural!" Louise said disheartened.

"She is SO CUTE!" Two of the fairies screamed as the hugged themselves.

"Hey...Sai..to stop staring….hey I said stop it...I'm warning you PIGEON" Louise said as Saito stared at her smiling.

"And why not you are so CUTEEE!" Saito said as he turned his back on her smiling, leaving Louise red faced.

"Hey Louise-chan you have a call!" Scaron said as he walked towards her

"Me?" Louise asked as she walked forward

"Pardon making you wai….YOU!?" Louise said as she saw the smiling smirk of Julio.

"Hey Louise, my you are cute in that!" Julio said smiling.

"What is he doing here!" Saito said as he saw Julio pulling Louise closer, he was never one to know jealousy but this point he was getting seriously so, golden sparks were dancing all over his body, his vision enhanced, he gasped in shock, under the right hand glove he saw familiar runes on Julio. He gasped instantly calming down.

"Hey don't get so close!" Lousie said as she saw Saito stare at them.

"I was called here by Agnes as well" Julio whispered

Saito sighed as he walked outside taking some empty bottles outside. He calmed himself down and felt his power ware off, his vision returned to normal.

"He is a familiar of a void mage, so that means there are others, well we knew that but this is a problem" Saito said to himself.

"We will cross that bridge soon" Lucina said.

"Hey kid there is a little lady walking towards you if you aren't quick enough she'll bump into you" Arghast said.

Saito turned with quick reflexes and gently caught the hooden women before she fell onto the floor after she bumped into him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Umm is this called the charming fairy inn?"

"That is the official name" Saito replied,

"WAIT THAT VOICE?" They said in usion, Saito saw the hood be pulled back to reveal princess Henrietta.

"Check the alley ways hurry!" A voice screamed as Henrietta put her hand over Saito's mouth. She waited until the sounds of footsteps had quieted down before she moved her hand.

"Your highness follow me!" Saito said as he led Henrietta into the inn, he took her into the upstairs rooms.

* * *

"I am not sure what is going on but allow me to go get Louise" Saito said as he turned to leave.

"Please wait Saito-san I am here to borrow your strength." Henrietta said smiling.

"My strength?" Saito questioned.

"Yes I need you to be my bodyguard for a little while please!" Henrietta asked.

"Well as it is a request from no other than the queen I must accept." Saito replied.

"Thank you" Henrietta said smiling.

"Please say it isn't anything too dangerous?" Saito asked.

"Ummm"

"Oh lovely Louise is gonna kill me later" Saito said with a sly smile.

"No need to worry about that now, Saito san can you help find me some clothes that will disguise myself as a plebian" Henrietta asked.

"Ahh don't worry about that I will generate an aura of shadows around both of us, it will allow us to be invisible for short periods of time" Saito said with a flick f his wrist and both of them were enveloped in a black mists, once it had passed Henrietta could see right through herself.

"This is a little disturbing" She said staring at her ghostly hands.

"It is, but now no one can see us, so shall be go by ourselves some time." Saito said with an ethereal smile.

* * *

"Let me in, I am captain of the musketeer forces, Agnes, Chevalier de Milan needs to speak to the president of Legal affairs!" Agnes said as she spoke to the butler of a beautiful mansion, however as the heavens begun to open up the rain hammered down covering the mighty mansion in a haze of mists and rain.

"So why are you here Captain Agnes?" An Elderly man wearing purple robes and carrying a wooden staff.

"The queen has been kidnapped, we are searching the streets for her now but we are requesting permission to seal the roads and close of the docks!"

"Hmmph you have permission but if you do not find her I swear by legal affairs I will hang you all" Lishman said angrily as he signed a document granting Agnes the powers she requested.

"Before I leave I was wondering if you could help me as I am researching into an old case the 'massacre of Dungletale'"

"Massacre, I am not a villain here, those people were planning to threaten the throne. It was a just mission of suppression" Lishman snapped, "And besides should you be more concerned with our missing queen."

"Suppression? I was also wondering do you know the name of the captain? Agnes asked

"I do not remember" Lishman answered.

* * *

"Wow Saito-san, they can't see really are quite powerful aren't you?" Henrietta said as they simply walked passed the armoured check points with ease.

"Thank you your highness but they can hear us so we need to whisper" Saito said quietly.

* * *

"Cheers!" Julio shouted along with four other girls, everyone simply laughed bar Louise who looked desperate for this nightmare to end.

"Well the show is tonight, time to close shop" Scaron said as he walked up to the table.

"YES!" All the fairies said as they walked away from the table leaving a disappointed Julio.

"Aww your closing?"

"Yes we are! Where is Anges anyhow? Saito?" Louise asked as she turned to look for Saito.

* * *

Saito and Henrietta walked the streets easy navigating their way without any difficulty or problem. They decided to sneak into another inn as the rain began to soak both of them were drenched and Henrietta was shivering. Saito led her to a quiet room, he tried to warm her up by unleashing his wings and wrapping the black wing around her.

"Thank you Saito-san" Henrietta said.

"It is okay your highness but why are we here?" Saito asked.

"Well we issued a false state of emergency to lure out a traitour. However they would not fall for a lie so I ran as I fast as could." Henrietta said as she laid on a bed while Saito sorted out something to drink.

"'Ran as fast as I could' Your highness that is dangerous what if something happened?" Saito asked.

"That is why I asked for you to be my bodyguard. I wanted you to protect me like you would Louise" Henrietta said slowly.

"Well it looks like we also were deceived by you." Saito said.

"I am sorry but is there a saying deceive the ally before the enemy." Henrietta said as she stood up.

"Where are we going now your highness?"Saito asked.

"To the theater!" Henrietta said.

* * *

Louise patrolled the streets searching for Saito with a hood over her fairy dress since she ran out looking for him in the pouring rain.

"Saito. Saito. Where did he go?" She ran through the streets till she saw Agnes running through the streets.

"Agnes? Hey where were you we waited at the inn as requested but you never showed up!"

"I haven't got the time to explain follow me!" Agnes said pulling Louise with her. They burst into an inn following a dark haired individual.

"The master wants us to meet at the usual place, it seems the queen as been kidnapped!"

"WHAT!" Louise screamed but it was stifled by Agnes putting her hand over Louise's mouth.

The individual came over to check what was going on so Agnes had no other choice but to kiss Louise, in a long and passionate kiss. This had the desired effect of fooling the messenger.

"What was that for!?" Louise screamed.

"It's for the mission!" Agnes replied.

"What mission?" Louise said still riled up.

"The queen is with Saito, we needed him to be her bodyguard to lure out a traitour" Agnes said.

"So what was I an extra?!" Louise asked angrily.

"Well ummm I need to go!" Agnes said as she readied her horse.

"Louise-chan what are you doing? The show is gonna start" Scaron said smiling.

"Hehe" Louise grumbled.

* * *

Louise walked around backstage wearing a blue farmer's wife dress. She walked around looking till she saw Saito.

"Saito where have you been? Wait weren't you with the queen?" Louise asked.

"Well I was for a while but now she is with Agnes!" Saito answered.

"Gosh! What are you two doing?" Scaron said as he walked forward wearing a red dress and purple wig. "The show is gonna start" He said as he put a paper fan in front of his face.

As the show started two individuals, they were sat talking to each, one was Lishman and the other was a overweight man with olive skin and black hair.

"With the queen missing it is perfect time to strike!" The olive man said.

"Yes who knows where she is but we have the opportunity to strike now!" Lishman answered.

"I am right here!" Henrietta answered as they turned to see her pull down her hood and stood proud to reveal Henrietta. "I just heard every word, you are under arrest for treason" She stated boldly as her musketeer forces stood up blades in the air.

"Oh well that false emergency was to lure me out hey?" Lishman said smiling.

"Yes even the most cautious of rats will show their tail when in a rush!" Henrietta said.

"Well you are still far too naive!" Lishman said laughing as mercenaries stood up blades raised.

"Protect the queen !" The musketeers shouted as they charged the opposition.

"Kill the queen!" Lishman ordered.

Henrietta was terrified as the ever growing chaos around her escalated as blades clanged of one and other. She turned to see a handful of soldiers walk up to her.

"Time to die your highness!" They shouted.

All three raised their blades going to slice Henrietta into thirds, she closed her eyes in fear. When she heard the sound of clanging and the screech of metal. She opened them to see Saito flipping over the warriors, Mervina and Delf in hand as he spun them around with excellent skill as he sent all three onto their asses. They stood up again shaking but still had determined faces.

"Oh you still want more? Okay then!" Saito exclaimed as he brought Delf and Mervina to his chest, both his eyes glowing brightly as power surged into the blades, Delf caught ablaze in a brilliant golden light and Mervina was engulfed by a fear inducing shadow flames. All three charged only to watch as Saito swung Delf into their swords, each blade broke upon impact as he sliced through. They were thrown back this time with a force of power shaking the entire room, breaking the chaos of the conflict as everyone stood in awe of the power they had just witnessed. Almost everyone Lishman and his spy tried to run away. The spy went for the front exit but was tripped by Julio saying.

"Ahh so you must be from Albion, you are under arrest for spying!".

While Lishman ran to the centre of the stage.

"Lishman halt!" Henrietta ordered but Lishman did not listen he raised his staff saying.

"Au Revoir Henrietta!" as his staff touched the ground, a trap door opened dropping him down.

"The theater is under my jurisdiction, I know every passageway here." He said with an evil grin, as he slowed his descent down, there was a massive explosion over head as he see a dark smoke follow him, he gasps in fear as in condenses, gaining solid form to reveal Saito holding Delf and Mervina.

"Gaa don't you know when to quit!" Lishman snarled as he unleashed torrents of flame, all of which was easily absorbed into into Delf!"

"Not good enough" Saito said as he slammed his foot into Lishman launching him into the ground, with the sickening sound of bone cracking.

"*Cough* You will never win *Cough*" Lishman snapped.

"Wait Saito, he is mine to kill" Agnes said as she walked forward, clearly waiting for Lishman. Saito simply bowed in response as he walked away.

"I am a survivor of Dungletale, I want to know the name of the captain before I kill you!" Agnes said.

"All what you seek is under the magic academy!" Lishman said with a cruel laugh as Agnes lowered her guard. "GOT you!" Lishman roared in laughter as he spewed torrents of flame at Agnes. She screamed in pain, Saito jumped power surging within him, his hands ablaze in golden and dark flames, until he heard the sound of Agnes roaring loudly before she emerged from the fire. Driving her blade through Lishman's chest.

"Impossible" Lishman said.

"Taste the fang we plebians sharpen for you. Now die from the bite. Lishman." Agnes said before he died from his injuries.

"Come on Agnes I will give you a lift" Saito said as his wings burst from his back. Agnes took his hand as he flew them back to the theater's main floor.

"So what were you and her highness doing?" Louise asked. They were sitting outside the theater, Louise still wore her blue dress while Saito was wearing his normal clothes.

"Umm not much, she got soaked from the rain, so I wrapped a wing around her to stop her from freezing but that was it, we mostly traveled under my invisible magic, well I am gonna need a rest before we do anything even stressful again!" Saito moaned as Louise gasped as she saw a trickle of blood travel down his arm.

"Saito!" She pointed at his arm shaking.

"It is fine, nothing serious just a scratch. I'll live" Saito said smiling. "So what were you doing?"

"Ugh...ummm nothing!" Louise said as her cheeks went red.

"Oh well your face and eyes say differently" Saito said smiling, as he leaned towards her.

"Nothing, nothing happened!" Louise said as her face went redder and redder.


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N Hello everyone, thank you to tripletronicle for beta reading. Thanks to Mdhunter for the constant support and also to a Mr will. So everyone please enjoy..also to answer Mr Will, Saito has enough self control not to obliterate people for making him jealous**

Chapter 23

Saito and Louise was walking through the streets of Tristain's capital. They were wearing the usual get ups, Saito wore a black shirt with his usual jeans. Louise wore her black cape, her mantle of nobility, her white shirt and black skirt. People throughout the capital were gathering around the notice wall, as Queen Henrietta had declared war on Albion.

"Hey Saito have a look!" Louise said pointing to a notice.

"Hmm what does it say?" Saito asked sadly.

"Umm The joint fleet of tristain ships and Germanian ships totalling of 500 clashed with the fleet of Albion. Damage to our side was minimal while heavy losses were dealt to the enemy! Here that Tristain's winning!" Louise said happily.

"Hmm" Saito shook his head walking away.

"What aren't you happy that we are winning?" Louise asked annoyed.

"Humanity should be a united force especially in your case. Your people faced the threat of the elves and yet you still squabble, then again it took dire circumstances for my people to unite. Listen Louise I just don't like what I am feeling about this war, it feels off. Almost planned, it's driving me crazy." Saito said as he turned to face Louise.

"Saito.." Louise said quietly.

"Let's head back to the academy Louise." Saito said offering her his hand. She smiled sadly and took it. It took them half the day to travel back by horse.

"Ya know Lousie if you just let me carry you we could of been back at least an hour ago." Saito said smiling.

"Well a noble must always travel the most prestigious way possible she said smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry been carried in the arms of a holy winged angel isn't 'prestigious' enough for you haha!" Saito said laughing as he walked along side the horse.

"I am insulted hmmp!" Arghast said putting on the most up tight voice possible.

"For a second then I thought you were a stuck up angel Arghast!" Lucina replied.

"Okay now I really am insulted!" Arghast replied.

"Damn it!" Agnes shouted as she marched down the stone wall hallways, her armour clanked and clanged all the way. Each step was taken out of frustration. "I have permission from the queen and yet he still denies me entry!" She said with a snarl until a soft voice caught her attention.

"Agnes? What is the matter?" Julio asked with his usual smile.

"Julio?" She said in surprise.

Later once Saito whom had left both of his blades at Louise's dorm, and Louise arrived they were escorted into Agnes' office by Julio.

"I have been given permission to enter the top secret document vault!" Agnes said to Saito and Louise. "It is beneath the academy, there is a vault for top secret documents. I was given permission by the queen." She stated. Louise looked to Saito nervously.

"But principle Osmond said that he has not received an order to dispel the lock, thus he refuses to open the door."

"Even though you were given permission by her highness?" Louise asked as she stepped forward.

"It's dangerous, apparently." Julio replied. "It was built over a thousand years ago, so there are handfuls of mystery within. I have also heard that a spell was casted on it as a security measure. Entering carelessly will cost you your life."

"I am a knight! I fear no danger!" Agnes bellowed.

"Agnes what is this document? Does it relate to what Lishman said?" Saito asked.

"Lishman?" Lousie asked facing Saito.

"It does, it concerns my foe." Agnes said quietly.

"Foe?" Louise asked.

"See our comrade is in trouble, I want to do something about it." Julio said.

"Comrade? Actually Julio I need to have a private chat with you. Louise why don't you and Agnes go speak to your sister Eléonore. She might be able to help us with unlocking the door." Saito said.

"Hmm I could try with my void magic." Louise said slowly.

"We can try but best to prepared from the start right?" Saito said as he and Julio walked out of the room.

"So buddy, what did you want to talk about?" Julio asked smiling.

"Hold on!" Saito said as he grabbed Julio's collar and his wings burst from his back.

"Wait?! WHAT?!" Julio screamed before Saito launched into the air, they arrived at the top of the tower, Julio was pale and shaking.

"So we are gonna ask about the familiar rune?" Asked Lucina.

"I say torture the truth out of HIM!" Arghast shouted.

"A little gun ho aren't we Arghast" Saito replied laughing.

"So buddy, why didn't you tell us you are a void mages familiar?" Saito asked playfully, enjoying the show of Julio trying to regain his balance.

"How did you find out?" Julio asked as he removed his right hand glove.

"I have very unique powers. All I needed to do was look closely enough." Saito replied.

"Hm fair enough." Julio said as he showed the mark on his left hand.

"Windarlf correct?" Saito asked.

"You are indeed." Julio replied "But how did you know?"

"I guess you don't know but I have a special pact with the water spirit, she gave me a tear to drink, which granted me all the knowledge she possessed." Saito replied.

"Wow!" Julio replied.

"So I am guessing your master is a friend to Henrietta?" Saito asked.

"He is indeed!" Julio replied proudly.

"Yet he was brave enough to send his most loyal bodyguard away, that suggests he is in a position of power, you are from Romalia, which is the centre of the Brimir faith, I assume your master is the pope of Romalia?" Saito asked.

"You are amazing, not only are you powerful, talented, you are also highly intelligent!" Julio said amazed.

"Thank you. I try to be amazing all the time!" Saito replied with a coy smile.

"Kid your ego needs to drop a several pegs" Arghast said, Saito could sense disappointment in the words, which only made him smile more.

Agnes and Louise knocked on Eléonore's door, they found her mixing multiple potions in many different vials. She was wearing her usual white dress and purple skirt.

"Lady Eléonore, may I ask of your assistance?" Agnes asked.

"Hmm do to what?" She asked as she turned around.

"We need your help unlocking a very powerful charm on the vault of documents that Agnes has been given permission to entre!" Louise said.

"Hmm I am intrigued, I will help you." Eléonore replied smiling.

"Thank you Eléonore Onee-sama" Louise replied.

Later Louise, Saito, Julio, Agnes and Eléonore walked into the girls toilets on the ground floor of the academy. Agnes pushed into a secret lever and the wall to the side of the bathroom opened up.

"Your a wizard harry!" Arghast burst out laughing.

"Dear god I need to kill you now!" Lucina said ashamed.

They walked through the dark stairs descending into the earth, Saito lifted his arm into the air and a golden orb burst into light illuminating the entire stairway. The stone walls were a pale yellow and covered in a dark black marks. There were also runes inscribed into the walls, many begun to let off a glow as Saito and party descended. They approached a massive double door made out of a dark oak wood.

"Impressive!" Saito said, Louise turned to look at him to see if eye's glowing examining the door.

"What do you see?" Louise asked.

"An impressive build up of mana." Saito replied.

"Hmph well I don't feel a thing." Eléonore replied. "The lock is simple enough, it is a three separate mechanism, but lock has to be undone in the correct order."

"Can you undo it?" Agnes asked.

"The order of the lock is..undo!" Eléonore said as she waved her wand and each lock undo from top to bottom.

"You did it Onee-sama!" Louise said.

"Thank you, well you can all leave now." Agnes stated.

"Beg your pardon Agnes but we're not leaving." Julio said.

"I only opened the vault as I want to see if there are any records of magical experiments." Eléonore stated.

"But it's dangerous!" Agnes replied.

"All the more reason for more of us to go!" Louise said smiling.

As they all turned to walk through the massive doors, a voice caught their attention.

"Agnes-kun!? What are you doing here? Wasn't the headmaster against this!" Professor Colbert asked.

"I don't take orders from cowards!" Agnes said as she rushed in followed by the rest of the group despite Colbert's protests.

They walked through the dark walls, the only light was coming from the palm of Saito's hand.

The glowing runes begun to glow a subtle blue.

"Everyone please be careful those runes seem a little inconspicuous." Saito said calmly.

"Silly familiar what do you know of magic?" Eléonore stated obnoxiously. She walked past a red glowing rune which sent shards of magical energy all the way of the dark hall ways.

Saito glowed brightly as the power of Lucina surged through him. He looked up to the ceiling, he could see parts of the ceiling crack and give way.

"Oh for pete's sake. Holy Pulse!" Saito jumped back and waved his arm. A golden shockwave of energy pushed Louise and party forward. Louise got up to watch a massive rock smash into Saito, he was buried under half the ceiling, which blocked the entire exit.

"SAITO!" Louise screamed as she scrapped forward. She tried to lift rocks up, tears were streaming down her face.

"Louise…" Eléonore said shamefully. Julio stepped forward placing a hand on Louise's shoulder. Agnes looked down face sadden. Colbert copied her. Louise cried slowly, she looked up to see black tendrils of smoke pass through the gaps of rocks.

"What the?" Julio said as the smoke condensed, gathering together and taking a humanoid form. Louise stared in disbelief as the smoke took solid form and before long Saito was standing there rubbing his back and head.

"Ow ow owie!" He moaned stepping forward rubbing his back and the top of his head, while everyone stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"SAITO!" Louise screamed as she jumped on him pinning him.

"Ow Louise, I am in pain, please be gentle." Saito moaned.

"Sorry." Louise said, standing up as she composed herself.

Eléonore stared at Saito as he walked past her limping.

"Eléonore please don't cause another cave in again!" Saito toyed.

Colbert looked to Agnes asking "Agnes-kun what is in the vault which you want so much?"

"It will reveal to me my foe." Agnes replied calmly.

"Foe?"

"When I was a child my village was burned to the ground, as it was falsely accused for starting an insurrection, I watched my friends, family, innocent people be burnt to death. I survived due to the strength and kindness of a stranger." Agnes replied, Colbert looked down sadden, his face also held disbelief. Saito noticed this, watching the subtle changes in the man's demeanor.

"Anges what will do once your foe has been killed?" Colbert asked.

"I will fight for the queen and then I will die. That is it." She said plainly.

"THAT'S IT? What about living your life? Having a family?" Colbert asked.

"There is no need for such things." Agnes replied. While Louise's faced redden remembering Agnes kissing her. Saito noticed it too, he stepped forward, whispering "What prestigious thought is our dear noble hiding?" He toyed, making Lousie to go even darker shades of red.

"Saito -kun how did you survive that?" Julio asked smiling at him, Saito replied by turning around lifting his right arm, which begun to change state, it turn gaseous, soon his entire body was a black mist, covering large portions of the floor. Everyone gasped for a second before mist grouped together and reformed Saito.

"My power lies in shadow and light therefore I can temporarily become one with them but it is extremely painful and tiring.

It took another ten minutes to arrive at the vault, it was a white marble structure built into the the rock face.

"This reminds me of the amazing architecture on your world Saito!" Argast said.

"It does, however I believe this was made magically!" Lucina added.

The party walked across a narrow stone bridge which crossed a dark trench, Saito could tell it was being held by magic and that same magic could take the bridge away.

As they arrived at the vault, they saw runes inscribed along the door frame, which was carved out of great dark oak.

"Hmm….'the removal or destruction of any documentation inside these walls are forbidden, as well as the use of magic'" Eléonore read aloud.

"So we are not allowed to use magic inside?" Louise asked.

"Well you can't use magic normally." Eléonore teased, bringing an angry face to Louise.

They opened the great doors to see great book shelves filled to the brim with books.

"This is on par with the great Romalian Library!" Julio said in disbelief.

"Agnes what are we looking for?" Louise asked as they all walked into the great Library.

"It is a document from 20 years ago, so it should be recent." She replied.

Saito followed Mr Colbert, "Sir, could it be you know something?" Saito asked.

"You are not dumb are you. Yes I know something, Saito-kun I have sinn'd" He replied shamefully.

"Well sir, we can talk later, I suggest you don't tell Agnes at the moment, she seems a little too aggressive about it, for understandable reasons of course." Saito stated. He turned to walk away when he hears Louise reading aloud "Dungletale case? This isn't it!". She said as she tossed the book.

"THAT'S IT!" Agnes screamed as she grabbed the book, her body shaking.

Agnes sat down, reading the book aloud while Eléonore kept looking at different books.

"Hmm interesting." Saito often heard her saying aloud as she read different books of all sizes and colour. Saito turned to Eléonore to his horror to see her using magic to put the books away.

"Eléonore it stated not to use magic!" Saito shouted as the entire room began to shake.

"Gosh Eléonore Onee-sama don't you need to consider time and place when using magic!" Louise shouted.

"Everyone get out!" Saito ordered.

Julio, Louise and Eléonore ran out while Mr Colbert and Saito pleaded to Agnes to leave the library.

"No just let me turn over the captain's name is there: To prevent an epidemic, a burn squad has been gathered and the captain is…., It's been torn out? Why? Why has it been torn out?!" Agnes said as she stood up enraged.

"Agnes we need to leave!" Colbert shouted.

"Let go off me!" Agnes replied in kind "The name, where is the name!" She screamed as the many bookcases begun to enclose around them. Agnes looked up in fear as two slammed in front of her, she turn in a panic but one of the more heavier books slammed into her ankle. She screamed in pain.

"Hmm hit her Achilles tendon, gonna be really painful. I'll fix it when we are safe!" Saito said as picked her up in his arms racing out, followed closely by Mr Colbert.

As they got out of the library they saw the bridge crumble to dust in front of them and the many spiked rocks above them began to rumble.

"Agnes hold onto my right arm, Sir the left." Saito stated as his wings burst from his back. He launched forward as the ruble began to fall on top of them. Saito dodged and manoeuvred out of the way as best he could. He looked up and fear washed over him as a massive boulder blocked out the light as it descended onto him. Grim determination took hold as he threw both Agnes and Mr Cobert to the edge as the boulder smashed into him. They just made it as they rolled to a halt along the ground.

"Saito!" Louise screamed. The giant boulder pushed the winged familiar down into the pit.

"Shacar Barrage!" Echoed throughout the opening as a hundreds of golden arrows burst from the trench illuminating the entire area, blinding everyone present.

When the light subsided Louise opened her eyes to see Saito walking forward towards them with a limp, his wings disappearing in flashes of light.

"Please Eléonore-san, this is the second time today you have nearly killed me." Saito toyed.

"If she tries to kill us one more time. I swear I will unleash the chains of the betrayer and CRUSH HER. Geez TWICE now, we have nearly been turned into PIZZA! TWICE!" Arghast ranted.

"It is annoying me now, just call forth my bow, just let loose a few dozen arrows!" Lucina added.

Julio and Colbert carried Agnes back while Eléonore, Louise and Saito trailed behind.

"The name was ripped out?" Eléonore asked.

"But doesn't that vault exists for the sole reason of keeping document?" Louise asked.

"Hmm most probably it was torn out by the captain, may be ashamed of what they had committed." Saito pondered aloud

"What do you mean Saito?" Agnes asked.

"Think about it, it was labeled as an epidemic, so they go to Dungletale and raze it to the ground, only to find out it wasn't an epidemic and they had just butchered innocent people. They must really hate themselves for that." Saito answered, while everyone stared at Saito.

"How are you so amazing all the time Saito-kun?" Julio asked.

"Hmm I just have the thinking power of three individuals." Saito answered smiling. They walked in silence for a few minutes before they walked into the massive cave in Eléonore caused earlier.

"Umm I forgot about this?" Eléonore said sheepishly.

"Hmm how to get through?" Colbert asked.

"Louise-san could use her explosions right?" Julio asked.

"It could work or it could collapse more rubble on us!" Colbert replied.

"Umm everyone!" Agnes shouted getting their attention. They all turned to see Saito engulfed in shadow, bolts of golden lightning danced all over him. His eyes were ablaze in power.

"Shadow chains." He stated as dark chains wrapped around his right fists which had pulled back. "Angelic grace". His body golden slightly as he put his left leg forward.

He launched at the massive boulders blocking their way and smashed his right fist into it causing a deafening explosion. Saito had punched his way through the rubble in one fell swoop. When the rest opened their eyes as the dust settled they saw Saito fall to his knees.

"Saito!" Louise screamed as she ran up to him.

"I'm fine just need to res…" Saito said as he trailed of into subconscious


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N - I am so sorry for taking so long to release this one...three months god! Well thank you to Will for commenting and also to my beta** **Tripletronicle. Now everyone let's begin**

Chapter 24

The night sky was dark and peaceful betraying the danger that lurked closer and closer to the resting academy. Louise was fast asleep wrapped in her blanket sleeping as quietly as a mouse, yet Saito was awake, wide awake. He sat at the wooden table and chairs polishing Mervina.

"Master what is wrong? Something keeping you awake?" Mervina asked as Saito was wiping the handle of the blade.

"Oh I just know that something evil is about to burst through that door." Saito stated calmly as he turned to grab Delf.

"About time you clean me, wait. Evil?" Delf asked as the room door quietly opened up to reveal a stern looking blonde haired women, Louise's sister Eleonore was standing with wand, rope and a bag in hand. Yet evidently she was not expecting to see Saito awake.

"Oh familiar you're awake?" She asked calmly.

"Obviously I am." Saito answered with a smile.

"Hmm I don't appreciate that." Eleonore replied angrily.

"Anyway allow me to ask why are you skulking around the school late at night, coming into Louise's room with a bag and rope. May I ask are you planning on what is equivalent to kidnapping, and allow me to guess your target is Louise." Saito said with a smile as he gestured to the sleeping pinkie.

"It is. She is my little sister it is my duty to protect her." Eleonore replied sternly.

"Is that not so for her familiar as well?" Saito asked still smiling. "Well anyway I agree with you. So that's why I am not going to stop you." Saito said as he shrugged his shoulders. He got up from his seat, sheathed Mervina and Delf both of whom were as silent as the grave during that exchange.

"Are you sure about this? When she wakes up and inevitably escapes you are the one she is going to kill despite the fact you are trying to protect her." Arghast asked.

"Yes I am." Saito replied, he walked past Eleonore and waited outside in the hallway.

"Well it's good that you are trying to keep her safe but she is going to kill you and by extension us tomorrow you understand right." Lucina asked calmly.

"It's gonna be fun." Saito said with a smile.

"SAITOOOOO" Louise screamed as she was wrapped in the bag and the rope wrapping itself around her. Saito tensed,his entire body shook. Eleonore noticed it she shook a little in fear knowing the power that familiar possessed far out ranked hers.

* * *

"Ahh you are the specialist I called for. Thank you for coming." Said Sheffield as she sat at a wooden table as a very tall white haired man with a glass eye stepped into the room. However standing near the window was another women, she had long back hair similar to Sheffield's but she wore a full red dress.

"So what do you want from me?" The white haired man asked.

"Straight to the point. Well I want you to go to the magic academy in Tristain and BURN them all." Sheffield said with a cruel smile.

"The magic academy?" He asked with a sadistic smile

"Oh but wait before you go I have a special item for you." The women in the red dress said as she turned to face the man, with a cruel smile and a eyes as dark as night.

"Ahh where are my manners this is Lady Lilith." Sheffield addressed them.

The mercenary smiled as he grabbed a red diamond shape with a congealed blood surrounding the stone.

"When you need it, this gem will grant you ultimate power." Lilith said with a dark smile.

"Thank you my lady." The merc replied before leaving the room.

Louise shouted in protest every step of the way as she was suspended in the air. While in contrast Eleonore and Saito walked in silence all the way down to the academy's dungeons, where Eleonore dropped Louise down in a dark solid stone cellar and a singular window, with Louise only in her night gown.

"Let me go! Do you know who I am? How dare…...Eleonore Oneesama? and SAITO!? Louise screamed.

"Louise I will have you stay in here." Eleonore stated while Saito was as quiet as the grave.

"Why am I being forced to stay here?" Louise asked.

"Why? Because of what you said! You can thank the familiar for telling me." Eleonore said while gesturing to Saito who playfully smiled.

* * *

It was the previous day, the sun bathed the academy in a glorious light as it showed the zealous training of the musketeers. Saito and Louise walked outside the garden where they saw Agnes and her musketeers practicing, three of the company were crouched in kneeling positions firing their rifles at wooden targets, all but three hit their mark.

"You need to improve, the enemy will not be staying still in the future!" Agnes scolded the musketeer who missed.

While other members of the musketeers were slashing their blades across straw hay figures with impressive strength and skill.

"Wow they're really going at it." Louise stated.

"It is rather impressive but…." Saito's hands moved with quick session grabbing both his revolvers, he looked at how much rounds he had, checked how much he still had in his pockets. "Hmm 12 rounds and possibly no way to make more….meh why not." Saito said with a smile as he raised the two pistols arm length. "Agnes might want to step aside." Saito said with a smile as he fired 6 shots, three from each gun with perfect accuracy. Each shot nailing the target in the neck, the bullets hit the targets with such force that the head were blown apart.

"What are those?!" Agnes said in disbelief staring at the smoking pistols.

"These are the weapons of my worlds, while we didn't have magic, are knowledge and sophistication is on a whole 'nother level." Saito said calmly as he twirled the pistols in his hands. He placed both pistols back in their holsters under his right arm.

"Saito….that was impressive." Louise said staring at the targets, while Saito simply smiled at the compliment. The musketeers stared at Saito and then back to the targets in disbelief.

Agnes was a loss for words staring at Saito.

"Well anyhow, what's the reason why you are training so vigorously?" Saito asked with a cock of the head.

"You noticed? The princess is heading to the front lines so it is only natural for myself and the musketeers to follow her." Agnes said with a sad smile.

"I will be going to!" Louise said defiantly while Saito stared at her in disbelief.

"DOES SHE KNOW HOW DANGEROUS WAR IS? DOES SHE UNDERSTAND THAT SHE COULD BE FORCED TO TAKE MORE LIVES?!" Lucina screamed loudly inside Saito's mind.

"Itai.." Arghast said for Saito, who was rubbing his temples.

* * *

"SAITO!" Louise growled loudly as she reached out for him, her eyes like daggers and hands similar to claws. Eleonore stopped her from reaching Saito while the entire time Saito smiled at her.

"I cannot allow a daughter of the La Valliere family to go to war. Besides, what good would come out of your going when you can't use any magic? If you're familiar goes then yes he could help the war effort but not you." Eleonore stated drawing a look of surprise from Tatsumi.

"It's okay! I'd definitely be of help!" Louise said chaffing the insult her sister threw at her while Eleonore let loose a sigh of concern. "Listen War isn't as simple as you think." Eleonore said as she took a serious expression.

"Louise she's right war is never 'black and white', and this one is no different." Saito said calmly as he stood in the doorway.

"That's why I am going. I am the only one who can protect the princess." Louise said firmly.

"SILENCE!" Eleonore snapped. "Until you change your mind, I will not let you out of here."

"You can't do that!" Louise retorted defiantly. While Eleonore simply smiled as she reached into Louise's clothes pulling out her wand.

"I'll hold onto this." She said with a smile.

"You're being tyrannical, Onee-sama!" Louise shouted angrily while Eleonore smiled as she flicked the wand upward and Louise flew into the air, like a puppet on invisible strings.

"W-w-wwhat?! L-L-Let me down!" Louise screamed as she shook in the air. Saito had to look away, both anger and concern welled inside him, Before he moved Eleonore placed a hand on his shoulder telling him it was time to leave. He turned and walked out the door frame, where Eleonore waved the wand down and Louise slowly descended with much moaning and groaning. Before she could rush for the door, Eleonore threw her clothes at her and then slammed tight the cell door.

"Cool your head in here for a while." Eleonore stated. "I can trust you to watch over Louise can't I?" Eleonore asked while Saito simply nodded in reply as she handed him Louise's wand.

"Saito, you're taking Eleonore Onee-sama's side?" Louise asked in disbelief.

"I am sorry but I agree with Eleonore this time. I want the best for you and to keep you safe." Saito stated calmly.

"Saito!" Louise complained.

"Miss Valliere. Saito is right." Mr Colbert said as he walked into the main hall of the dungeons.

"Sensie…" Louise said quietly.

"Mr Colbert. Please provide this impudent girl with guidance. Excuse me." Eleonore said quietly before she herself turned around and walked away down the stone hall.

"ONEE-SAMA YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Louise screamed from her cell.

"Your sister is worried about you." Colbert said.

"Though I'm not good with magic, if it's for Her Highness, I could do anything. I'll defeat the enemy's forces, too!" Louise replied firmly, this seemed to have struck Mr Colbert he, shook for a second before regaining his composure.

"Defeat the enemy?" He asked angrily, "In other words you'll go and kill the enemy?"

"I didn't mean that…" Louise said with a gasp, reeling from the emotion from Colbert's words.

"To fight for Her Highness' sake...To defeat the enemy for the country's sake…..No matter how you phrase it, it's still murder!" Colbert said furiously while Saito looked at him sorrowfully as if he shared his pain or knew what the cause of Colbert's pain. While Louise stared at him silent.

"I do not want my students to go through such an experience!" Colbert said his anger cooling. "I beg of you say you'll never go to war."

"Sensie…" Louise said quietly.

"Mr Colbert you asked for me?" Siesta said as she came in holding a tray of food and two mugs of tea. Saito passed Louise a drink through the bars. While Mr Colbert offered Saito the other mug but Saito politely refused.

* * *

High above the academy a silent predator moved quickly in the night, an Albion airship moved in ever closer under the cover of night waiting to carry out it's orders.

"Aww this is gonna be no fun, it's just a school filled with kids!" One of the mercs boasted.

"Oh oh I heard its only girls at the school right now." Another replied with a dirty grin splitting his face.

"Girls'? That's great!" A third said with a crude smile.

"Let's capture them alive." A fourth said joining in on the ever growing collection of despicable smiles.

"You're all so filthy." The white haired Merc said with a crude smile "It doesn't matter if they're women. We'll bring death to them all!"

There were two of the musketeer force patrolling the grounds when both were quickly dispatched by the mercs taken completely unaware of the albion forces moving onto the academy. A few tried to assassinated Agnes and her fellow troopers whom were sleeping in their beds, the mercs planned to take then unawares. However the loud footsteps alerted Agnes and her warriors, they dealt with the mercs with ease.

"Captain are you alright?" One of the musketeers asked as they ran into Agnes' room to find a dead merc on the floor and Agnes armouring herself up.

"I'm fine it appears the dogs of Albion have arrived, you have 5 minutes to armour up and then follow me!" Agnes roared.

Before the mercs reached the girls dormitory on the fifth floor a certain blue was awake and loudly knocking and Kirche door.

"Tabitha it's late. What do you want?..." Kirche moaned

"Outside…" Tabitha replied.

"It's not even a light out yet…" Kirche said still moaning.

"...Strange." Tabitha stated, instantly waking the tired red head as she listen to the sounds of startled students screams.

"Sounds like it.." Kirche said angrily.

Saito was resting peacefully sat next to the door of Louise's cell when he heard the sounds of all the academy students scream in a panic.

"Saito what is going on?" Louise asked in a panic from her cell.

"Sensie look after Louise." Saito said calmly as he walked away from the cell handing Colbert her wand.

"Saito-san should I come with you?" Siesta asked.

"No I am merely scouting the situation, I won't engage till I know the full force and where the rest of the students, staff and servants are." Saito stated, his mind already analysing the situation. 'We have been attacked, there has been plenty of screams but none of death and pain, that would suggest hostages, since we are at war, it's safe to say that these are Albion forces.' Saito thought as he reached the ground level of the left most tower, he could see all the students being forced into the main tower.

'Too the great hall huh?' Aghrast thought.

'It is the only place large enough to keep all the staff and students…..What was that?' Lucina trailed of as a massive explosion ripped through the air.

* * *

Inside the great hall all the students were in their night gowns and were shaking with fear, while servants were pushed into the corner of the room and the teachers were at the front of the mercenaries leader who sat at the head of the table drinking fine red wine.

"To come to the academy instead of the front line...Albion must be cornered!" Julio stated harshly.

"Trying to be cynical, brat?" The merc replied with a coy smile. "It all means nothing to me. It is simply what my employer wants."

"I see. So you're only a mercenary who's moved by money." Julio toyed despite the pleading looks from Osmund next to him. Ther merc gave Julio a harsh look after the statement.

"Julio-jun, it's dangerous. Stop provoking him." Osmund pleaded.

"Let me say this. As long as you don't hinder us, we will not take your lives. Rest assured" The merc said with a dark grin almost egging them on to hinder him. Montmorency begun to cry in fear, she cried loudly. The sound annoyed the merc he groaned in frustration as he grabbed her face.

"Do you want to turn to ashes?" He asked coldly to Montmorency who shook her head in fear, as tears rolled down her face.

"Then, shut it." The Merc stated.

"Hey you guys?" Osmund said as he shuffled forward.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"You want a hostage, right? Can you make do with only myself? I want you to release the students" Osmund asked.

"I'm sorry, but you won't do. The country won't move for you." The merc stated blandly.

"Then, how about me?I'm the La Vallieres' firstborn daughter. My father is an noble with influence in this country. There shouldn't be any problems. " Eleonore stated as she stood in front of the mercs defiantly.

"I shall be hostage as well, so please release the students." Cattleya said pleadingly.

"I like the spirit, but two isn't enough. I need all the students. With the lives of an aristocrat's daughter in danger, Queen Henrietta will have to give us a thought." The merc stated.

* * *

On the north side of the academy Agnes was mustering her musketeers for an assault on the main hall, Agnes had her forces go around the tower, placing explosives at different windows.

"Those inside the main hall, listen! We are Her Highness' Musketeer Force! We have surrounded you with my unit! Release the hostages! If you surrender, we won't kill you!" Agnes demanded.

"Musketeer Force', eh? Hmph We have hostages in hand, though." The Merc said with a prideful snarl. Members of the musketeer force moved around the building getting ready to set the charges.

"Those in the great hall! No Albionians! What is it that you want?! This isn't a political target, nor are any weapons stored here. This is only an academy of magic." Agnes said as her musketeers got ready to blow the charges. At that exact point the Merc spun around pointing his metallic club at the south east wall and it shot out a beam of orange flames that blew the charges in an deafening cacophony of shattering glass, burning wood, and screaming people, burning in the fire.

"They went before the signal?" One of the musketeers asked.

"Stay here I am going to check.2 Agnes ordered as she ran off. She ran around the tower to find her musketeers on the floor. She growled in rage and charged into fray.

"Mr Colbert let me out!" Louise shouted.

"Fine." Mr Colbert muttered in defeat as he pointed his wand and muttered a spell. The door swung open and Louise stormed out.

"My wand Sensie?" Louise asked and Mr Colbert obliged by passing Louise her wand.

"Mr Colbert if I can get to the servants lodge I will be able to help fight." Siesta said eagerly.

"How did they know where the explosives are?" Saito muttered to himself.

"Saito I am leading you my power." Lucina stated and Saito's vision enhanced.

"...Aura sight uhh….Wait, are they really planning to do that?" Saito gasped as he looked at the white haired merc. 'Oh I cannot wait to hear the screams of people burning and the smell of human flesh burning.'

"HOW DARE THEY!" Lucina roared.

"We do not have the luxury of waiting, we need to go but if we engage them now, there could be casualties." Arghast said.

"We need to go and get help." Saito said.

"Who? Wait you mean Louise, Colbert and Siesta don't you?" Lucina asked as Saito made his way to the tower where Louise was being kept only to bump into Tabitha and Kirche.

"Saito where's Louise?" Kirche asked.

"Saito." Louise growled as she came from the tower with Colbert and Siesta in tow. "I can't believe you locked me up!" Louise almost shouted if Colbert hadn't put a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have time for this!" Saito snapped surprising Louise. "We need to act fast but I am wary of taking you guys in against those professionals."

"We should call for help." Colbert suggested.

"No time, they plan to make a mass execution by fire." Saito said with a snap.

"Noo…" Louise said in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Kirche asked.

"Remember Count Mort? I am as sure as I was then." Saito said, the very name of Mort made Siesta go pale.

"Then what do we do?" Colbert asked.

"Come with me, Sensie, how many of your glass vials would you part with?" Saito asked.

Agnes charged into the fray roaring wildly as her musketeers did the same, she swung her blade hard and fast.

"Hmm obviously you are better with a sword but you are a plebeian after all!" The Merc snarled as he aimed his staff and melted the sword into a U shape. Anges growled and threw the weapon at him.

"You are now weaponless!" He smiled.

"Saito why do you need these vials?" asked Louise.

"Observe." Saito said calmly as he grabbed a knife and slit his hand. Crimson blood poured from the wound.

"SAITO what are you doing?" Louise screamed, Saito simply smiled and poured a few drops of blood into the vial. He waved his hand over the vial and the blood changed too gold colour.

"I am a nephilim, I have angelic and demonic blood inside me. So I can at times use my blood to create useful tools. For instance angelic blood can be used to create a flash bomb if the blood is ignited." Saito said calmly. "Though by the time the night is out I am gonna be anemic."

"Anemic?" Tabitha asked.

"Oh well..ugh I will explain later." Saito moaned as he continuously filled vials with his blood and enchanted the vials.

After ten minutes of filling vials he smiled to himself.

"That should be enough." He said weakly. 'Lucina heal please.'

"You could of did something else then bleed yourself!" Lucina snapped as Saito glowed golden.

"RIGHT all better, let's go!" He said eagerly.

Agnes was on her back snarling at the merc.

"Oh I love war, it is the time when I can burn people to death." The merc smiled as if he was drifting into a memory, "I did it before, I witnessed a time when an entire village was burning!"

"You were...were...the one who burned my home….the one who burned Dungletale was you!" Agnes roared. "You were the captain!?" She asked angrily.

"No unfortunately I was not the captain, he is a man I am trying to find, for his flame was incredible and he was the man who **BURNED** me!" HE said with a cruel snarl.

"Everyone, do what I say to the letter, we'll set these vials of at different places in the hall, then we move in as they are startled deal with the closer mercs and free the students. Once that goal has been reached I will fight with the merc and deal with them!" Saito said defiantly.

"Understood." They all repeated. Siesta was clad in her armour, Colbert and Louise held five vials each.

Saito and Lousie sneaked into the hall where the Merc had made the whole from exploding the charges.

"Now we wait for Tabitha to blow in the five vials that Colbert has, then we will throw ours and ignite them." Saito stated while Louise nodded. They looked up to see two pairs of vials pass to the left and right of them.

"It begins." Saito muttered.

With a swish of her wand Kirche exploded the vials in a blinding flash. Completely blinding the mercs and the hostages.

"Now!" Saito ordered as he and Louise sprung from their cover. Louise and Saito both threw the vials as hard as they could. "HELL FLAME!" Saito said with a wave of his hand, the vials exploded. Louise covered her eyes in time, while Saito didn't to do such an act thanks to Arghast's strength. He ran forward dealing with two mercs with ease. While Siesta moved quickly dealing with another two before they had a chance to recover, as she emerged from her hiding place just behind the south east stairs. He watched Kirche and Tabitha run forward towards the rest of the mercs.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? What did I say?!" Saito roared in annoyance.

"Saito!" Agnes shouted.

"Mervina lend her your strength!" Saito shouted as he threw Mervina to Agnes. Then he heard the screams of pain from Kirche and Tabitha, he turned to see both of them fly backwards out of red flames. He could instantly tell that both needed urgent medical attention. Out of the mist walked out the white haired merc. He smiled cruelly, as he slammed his foot onto Kirche's wand.

"Nice try." He muttered.

"Your eyes..no way you're blind?" Kirche asked in disbelief as the merc removed the glass eye.

"Ever since my eyes were burned, they could not sense light, but since I am a fire user I begun to sense heat kinda like a snake." He said with a smile as he grabbed Kirche by her hair and lifted her up. Yet before he could lift her of the ground Saito planted his fist squarely into the merc's chest launching him half down the hall.

"That was impressive, I didn't even see you move. Now burn!" The Merc roared as he stood up straight and pointed his wand at Saito and a roar of red flame flooded towards him.

"Hmm Shadow flame!" Saito retorted and black flames roared from his hand smashing into the red flames, pushing the merc back.

"INCREDIBLE I HAVE NEVER ENCOUNTERED ONE SUCH AS YOURSELF!" The Merc roared in excitement, he pointed his staff at Saito but before he could cast a spell a wave of blue fire pushed him back.

"Hrr Wait it's you?! It's you! It's you! It's you! It's you!" The merc chanted staring at Colbert. "My dear captain oh how I have longed for this day!" Everyone stared in disbelief at Colbert except for Saito.

"Sensei can you deal with this horrid excuse for a human while I tend to Kirche and Tabitha's wounds? Louise free everyone." Saito said.

"I can." Colbert said calmly. While Louise ran to her sisters.

"The spell to undo a rope….is Y's" She said and a pink energy caused the rope to undo.

"I did it!" Louise said happily.

"A lucky try?" Eleonore said in disbelief.

" **Y'S!** " Louise shouted and everyone else' rope undid.

"Well done Louise." Cattleya said while Louise blushed.

* * *

Saito ran outside with Kirche and Tabitha both being carried in his arms. He gently placed both on the ground. "Now this is gonna hurt me a lot but will be painless for you." Saito said as he put a hand on both Kirche and Tabitha's head. His eyes glowed golden and a bright yellow light surged from his palms. The burns all over both Tabitha and Kirche begun to fade away like mere bruises.

"Incredible…" Kirche said her breath taken away.

"No proble…...No!" Saito said as he looked at the hall, he sense a horror being born and it scared him to his core.

Colbert and The Merc launched torrents of flames at one and other.

"Agnes it's dangerous leave!" Ordered Colbert as he fought furiously against each other.

"Don't screw with me!" Agnes shouted as she ran at Colbert.

"But out of this!" The Merc roared as he aimed his staff at her, a torrent of flame roared at her but Colbert met the charge with his own flame.

"Agnes you need to leave." Mervina pleaded in her grip.

"No I will be the one who will avenge my mother, father, my village!" Agnes shouted as she ran at Colbert. Yet as she did the Merc unleashed a torrent of flames towards her.

"Agnes!" Colbert shouted as he pushed her out of the way and endured the flames. He roared in pain as he burned.

"Ahh I have longed for this day. Too see you burn. Now for the finishing touches!" He smiled as he raised his wand and a humongous ball of fire erupted from his staff. "Time to die captain!" He roared but before he could unleash his spell Agnes ran at him Mervina aimed for his stomach.

"Take my villages rancor!" Anges shouted as she rammed Mervina into his gut.

"Die you filthy monster!" Mervina roared as she unleashed bolts of lightning through the Merc. Agnes pulled Mervina out and looked at the Merc expecting him to fall over.

" **When you need it you will know"** A female voice spoke on an unnatural wind through the hall and the Merc with what little strength he had left grabbed the red jewel.

"Nooo…" Mervina gasped in fear as the Merc crushed the jewel in his finger.


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N So sorry for delay have had no time with uni, illness and now well a mountain of assessments to do so this is probably the last fic I update for the next three to four months unfornately.**

 **Thank you to Will for your constant support.**

 **A BIG THANKS TO TRIPLETRONICLE FOR THEIR HELP!**

Chapter 25

Agnes stared in horror as a blood red liquid engulfed the mercenary, as he grinned with a crazed look in his eye, teeth bared in a horrible smile that showed his victory. His flesh stretched and mutated into a horrifying beast, it grew until it was 9ft tall with dark red skin. His head had grown two horns out of the top of the former mercenary's former skull, The way the skin stretched and strained as the mutations horrified Agnes. She gasped as the once human monster looked at her, his appearance more suited for the monster that now controls this colossal beast. It roared loudly, shockwaves pushing the wounded Mr. Colbert and Agnes out of the great hall. Mr. Colbert tried to stand but he fell back down, Agnes was stared at him in a rage but did not move as fear gripped her.

"What was that?!" Osmond asked in disbelief. Agnes' remaining musketeers rushed to their injured leader.

"Everyone fall back!" Mervina shouted as the blade flew out of Agnes' hand heading to Saito who had frozen in fear, staring at the broken wall into the great hall. His hands were shaking, as images of his families' deaths flooded his mind. He watched the temples where he trained get wiped out in a heart beat, memories refusing to disperse.

"SAITO!" Louise screamed as the monster looked at her, it growled loudly as it stormed forward towards her, intent on butchering her.

"Saito get a grip!" Arghast roared, shaking Saito from his fear, his wings flapping rapidly as he burst forward bringing his fist into the jaw of the beast in a magnificently placed uppercut, with golden flame wrapped around his knuckles burning the creature's flesh on contact. It was launched into the night sky, easily clearing the academy tower. Saito didn't even miss a beat before he was chasing after the monster. A golden aura forming around him as he yelled "Heaven's Wrath!", he smacked the creature in the stomach with a quick jab of his left hand, before he vanished and reappeared behind the monster bringing his left leg into the back of the demon. It roared in pain. Saito's onslaught didn't even falter, he teleported again, striking the creature in the right-hand side, in the ribs. It yelled in fury, as Saito angled the beast's face staring into the night sky as He reappeared above it smashing his right foot encased in the golden aura into the throat of the beast as he propelled the beast downward into the flat open yard of the academy. The students, teachers, servants, and musketeers starred in awe as Saito smashed the creature into the ground, a golden fiery explosion roars into the sky, brightly as Saito put everything into this strike desperate to kill the beast before it could kill anyone. The creature's eye glowed a bright red as its body began to mutate again, two scaly wings protruded from it's back forcing it upwards as its left hand grabbed Saito by the face, the creature's wings allowed it to get up quickly as they flapped violently, it lifted Saito into the air before slamming him into the ground with an ear deafening crash. The monster grabbed Saito's left leg and swung him around slamming him into the nearby white marble wall, Saito's wings flapping desperately to stop him from colliding with the wall, The demon turned around still holding Saito and launched him into Mr. Colbert's shed, the wooden structure sagged under the sheer force of Saito's body been thrown through one of the walls. He coughed up blood violently.

"SAITO!" Louise screamed in fear as she saw the creature raise it's right hand a dark ball of energy similar to how Saito had casted before in the past. It roared loudly as it launched the shadow ball into the building, it exploded with a loud bang throwing a halo of wooden splinters into the air and the smell of burning wood fills the air.

"Saito! ...No...HOW DARE YOU!" Louise roared as she aimed her wand at the beast "EXPLOSION!" She roared as the power of void magic manifested next to the beast and violently exploded throwing the beast onto it's back. It howled in pain, it's left wing had been completely vaporised. It looked at the pinkie with pure rage as it surged forward. The ground shaking and thundering with every step of it's sprint towards Louise. Siesta ran towards the demon her left gauntlet wrapped in bolts of lightning as she slammed her fist into the creature's stomach, it froze on the spot with a pained groan.

"Run Miss Vallière!" Siesta begged as she put everything she had into the strike. Only to be swatted aside with ease. Other mages such as Louise's sister Eleonore were casting various amounts of spells but to no avail, they just bounced harmlessly off the creature's body as it advanced towards Louise with malicious intent.

"Saito get up!" Lucina begged as Saito groaned under the collapsed shed.

"Kid if we don't get off OUR ASSES SOON OR LOUISE WILL BE KILLED!" Arghast roared but Saito could barely hear them, he could barely see, he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Louise screamed as she tried to run away from the beast but it brought it's right arm up and swatted her aside, she flew through the air in pain screaming loudly. Through fortune, she landed on the soft grass with only superficial wounds. She looked up at the creature as it approached her again, intent on finishing it's job. Yet before it could bring it's arm down to hurt Louise, Saito had caught it with one hand. His eyes were bright red and glowing, the left wing that was normally white feathered started turning black, as the feathers at the root of the wing changed to black, all the way to the tip of the wing where the feathers had blood tips. His skin begun to darken quickly turning all the way to a black coal like texture and colour.

"Oh No! He's gone berserk!" Mervina said in fear as two blackened hornes begun to protrude from his temples, they angled vertically, till they were pointing at the demon in front of him.

"What do you mean Berserk?" Agnes asked Mervina.

"Saito has the spirits of an angel and demon living inside him, they are affected by his emotions, so when he gets too angry he can push the demon into a blood rage. Which is what has happened!" Mervina said in fear as Saito roared balefully at the monster with a howl which was not human. He threw the beast across the area with such force it went through the outer wall of the academy. The monster roared loudly as it climbed out of the hole in the wall it's long elongated fangs bared in rage as it roared loudly. Saito answered the roar with a roar of his own equally as loud many of the spectators had to cover their ears as the noise was incredible.

Louise stared in disbelief as Saito and the monster ran towards each other roaring balefully. The crowd stared in horror as Saito and the monster clashed with shockwaves of shuddering off them with the sheer force of power, strength capable of shattering entire buildings. The elegance and discipline Saito was known for when he fought was gone, the monsters clashed like savage beasts each with the aim to rip the other's head off. Saito knocked the monster down again with a savage blow to the stomach launching it across the green grass yard. The mutations began again as the monster grew taller reaching 12ft tall and towered over Saito, it looked at the hybrid and laughed loudly.

"HAHA Ahh poor little Arghast, trapped inside a mere mortal flesh of a pathetic human. Oh, I look forward to killing you and the winged bitch inside that wretch!" The demon stated, it's voice was strange to everyone around it. It had intelligence but was harsh and low. It was as if there were two people speaking at the same time but just out of sync with each other. Everyone stared in horror.

"I will wipe you from the mortal realm and then I will bring death to this entire world when I unleash the rest of my brethren, it will be a glorious slaughter!" The monster shouted laughing it's twin voices coursing throughout the clearing.

"Oh, Why don't you shut up already!" Saito shouted back but it was not his voice. It was soft, not gentle but low, measured and hostile. "I will not allow you to hurt him!" He shouted again as dark energies roared around Saito.

"I am ARGHAST greater demon of vengeance, lord of the chains of the betrayer AND I WILL END YOU!" Arghast shouted as dark chains climbed out of the shadows around Saito.

"AH HAHA, You think you can beat me Arghast. I am Skarband the bloody, if you were in your normal form then yes I would lose but you are bound to that boy. You do not stand a chance against me for I am your end!" Skarband roared loudly.

"How did you come to this world, the veil protecting it has not failed yet?" Arghast asked as his mutations strained Saito's body, he did not grow any taller but his muscle's expanded to a far greater degree than Saito had ever used.

"Ahh a smart question, I don't want to spoil the surprise so I will merely say I was smuggled onto this world by a close 'friend' of yours...haha…." Skarband replied his fangs shown in his grin.

"A soul gem? You gave up your own body to become a pure spiritual entity?" Arghast asked staring at the monster.

"Indeed but look I have a new body and unlike yours this one is permanent, the useless bag of flesh you call Saito is being pulled apart by your very power." Skarband said laughing, before he growled loudly and stormed forward. Arghast grinned as the chains wrapped around his arms, he then violently swung both of his arms to the right ripping a large lump of earth and rock out of the ground. He swung this lump into Skarband knocking him to the side of the ground, before the demon had a chance to recover Arghast was ontop of him, fists covered in the dark chains as he brought each chain covered fist into the demon's face, each strike unleashing shockwaves of dark energy.

"I will never allow any of you hurt him! YOU'VE TAKEN SO MUCH FROM HIM! YOU WILL PAY!" Arghast roared as dark energies gathered around his left fist as he raised it. The demon looked up from his mangled face, fangs broken, jaw dislocated, eye battered, black ichor ran down it's face. "NOW YOU DIE!" The fist fell, crushing the demon's skull into a fine paste. Bone, bile, and flesh crushed into a dark black pulp. The body began to burn in an ethereal blue flame, it's husk burning to ash before even that was blown away in the wind.

"Ahhh….time to sleep now kid.." Arghast said weakly as Saito's body shrunk back down to normal, his coal like skin returning to normal, the horns disappearing on a strange wind being blown away and the wings retracting into his back.

Louise ran to Saito, her body ached in pain but she pushed herself regardless of the pain coursing through every fibre of her body.

"Louise stay back he's dangerous!" Eleonore shouted in protest.

"No he is not, he is my familiar!" Louise shouted back ignoring her sister's cries.

"Eleonore Onee-sama, he saved my life and if he hadn't killed whatever that monster was we all would be dead. You yourself saw our magic bounce harmlessly of it." Cattleya said defiantly.

"But still!" Eleonore shouted back.

"Without Saito-kun to save us we would be dead now, thankfully there were no fatalities," Osmond said happily.

"Sir!" Kirche shouted loudly, everyone turning to see her cradling Mr. Colbert in her arms, tears running down her face. Agnes stared in a mix of horror and rage. The man that had killed her mother and father. The source of her lifelong mission was right in front of her. The aim to claim her vengeance, and it was taken from her. She roared in rage before she fell to her knees.

Julio looked to where Saito had collapsed and went over to Louise and helped pick Saito up with her. They walked in silence as they carried Saito up to Louise's dorm.

Cattleya and Eleonore went around the busy work of calming the students and sending each one to their dorms. Osmond returned to his tower where he wrote numerous letters to the palace and other garrisons near the academy alerting them to what had transpired at the academy. He left out the monster Saito had become to defeat the beast. Osmond was more worried about the fact that the monster had claimed it would release more of it's kind on their world. He wrote a private letter specifically for the queen to read and no one else. He entrusted this letter to Agnes only.

* * *

The following Day

Saito launched upwards from Louise's bed, his body had bandages all over it and ached with every movement. Yet he was shaking in fear and disgust at himself. He had become the very monsters that wiped his family out. It horrified him. He climbed out of the bed and crawled into a ball in the corner of the room. His knees were brought to his face. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. He was ashamed and horrified at himself.

"Kid I am so sorry…" Arghast said somberly.

"Saito, it's okay. You saved everyone it's okay." Lucina pleaded but Saito didn't respond. He was shaking.

The oaken door creaked open as Louise crept in, seeing if Saito was awake. When she noticed he was missing panic flooded her mind as she moved around the room as quickly as her little legs could carry her till she saw Saito in corner crying silently. She smiled sadly as she walked up to him slowly as she knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head into her chest.

"Thank you for saving me again Saito.." She whispered quietly before kissing his cheek as tears still poured from his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N- Sorry for taking so long with this hope you enjoy it.**

 **To Will, So you liked Demonic Possessed Saito? Hmm, look forward to future chapters then! ;)**

 **To Osprey, I hope this is quick enough for you! Also, I kinda needed the last chapter to be sad, so I am glad I was able to pull off the sad atmosphere.**

 **Anyhow, thank you, everyone, for reading. And A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA TRIPLETRONICLE.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Louise hurried around her dorm packing clothes and making sure she had what she needed to be of use to Queen Henrietta, as earlier that day a letter had arrived from Henrietta personally asking for Louise's assistance. She hurried around. She held tightly the book of the void. She packed it into her suitcase before she turned around to see Saito leaning against the door frame.

"Hmm What are you doing here Saito?" Louise asked calmly.

"You are going to a war zone, you are not expecting me to sit on the sidelines while you endanger yourself." Saito replied sternly as he held her gaze. His eyes daring Louise to argue back.

"Alright, I won't argue." Louise said in defeat.

"Though I am not the person you'll be arguing with." Saito muttered aloud as footsteps echoed throughout the hallway behind Saito, whom raised his fingers to his ears in time for the scream of Eleonore "Louise what do you think you are doing? Why are you packing? You are not going to the war front are you?!" Eleonore shouted in a frenzy of emotions. Cattleya walked in the room behind them. "Louise please reconsider going. You could get hurt or worse." Cattleya begged.

"I can't though this was a direct request by the queen. I have no choice." Louise said sternly as she grabbed the suitcase striding passed her sisters, Saito turned to follow her when Cattleya grabbed his shoulder. "Saito please I beg you make sure my little sister comes home." Cattleya begged with tears in her eyes.

"I promise Louise will make it home safe and sound." Saito responded with a sad nod as he continued to walk behind Louise.

"Well now we are joining another war….FUN!" Arghast roared eager to let loose.

"FUN?! We are going to risk our lives in a fight which seems almost orchestrated." Lucina shouted.

* * *

Albion

The joint forces of Tristain and Germania had stormed far into the lands of Albion. Queen Henrietta waits for Louise and Saito in the occupied docks of Lowscythe.

"Louise!" Henrietta exclaimed excitedly as she ran to embrace her best friend.

"Your Highness." Louise responded as she stood up to embrace her dear friend.

"I am sorry for calling you all the way to Albion. I am sorry to you too, Saito-san." Henrietta stated as she stood holding Louise's hand. Saito bowed his head in response. General Poitier walked towards Louise. "I am sorry to ask this of you upon your arrival, Miss Valliere, but I would like to wield your magic for the sake of your country." He stated calmly. Saito grimaced, the general looked at Saito. "Something you want to say Plebeian?"

"Hmm Well I just don't like the idea of being used, and the fact you have little to no understanding of void magic." Saito replied with a sigh.

"Watch your mouth boy!" The general replied. "If I wanted to I could have you killed."

"Yeah that would cost you very dearly to try." Saito responded.

"General enough!" Henrietta ordered. "Saito-san is merely voicing his concerns, oh and general if you were to fight Saito he would win hands down. You simply do not know how powerful he really is." Henrietta said with a smile bring a small grin to wash over Saito for a split second. The general stared in disbelief for a few seconds before he regained his composure. "This is where we are, the Lowscythe Military Port, and this is our final destination: Albion's capital, Londinium. Currently, the enemy's line of defense is located between these two places, at the city of South Gotha. We predict a large resistance against our invasion into this city. Therefore, I would like you to eradicate the soldiers in the city of South Gotha with your Void magic, like you did against the force that marched into Tristain." The general finished as he gestured to the map pointing the various locations.

"If a battle were to break out within the city, civilians would get dragged into the war. I would like to avoid that above all else." Henrietta said as she could see Louise's face fill with dismay.

"Understood! I will do your best to meet your expectations." Louise replied, while Saito stared in disbelief.

* * *

Saito and Louise rode on the back of a fire dragon lended to them by the Tristain air forces. They flew through the snow filled air, they both struggled to see through it. Louise had worn longer skirt with stocking to keep her legs warm as well as a thick coat. While Saito had wrapped a thick military grade coat on with over his jumper and thicker trousers.

"We came all the way to Albion because Her Highness summoned us, but in the end, we're being used for the war., Hmm how many times have I said this? I DON'T LIKE ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON AS IT SEEMS PLANNED!" Saito shouted through the snow., "Oh and what takes the wonderful cherry…'I will do my best to meet your expectations'...god damn it" Saito moaned.

"Shut your mouth!" Louise responded angrily. "Her highness asked me to do this for her. So I must as an Aristocrat!" Louise shouted.

"SO how many men do you think you are going to kill?" Saito asked.

"HUH"

"Well, how many?" Saito pressed on asking. "Your power is entirely depended on your frame of mind. If you are not 100% ready to kill all those soldiers then it's not going to happen." Saito stated as he calmed himself down. "Well, we don't have time to argue" As he pointed ahead of them, the city of South Gotha came into view. Louise stood up on the dragon, Saito keeping a grip on her to ensure she won't fall off. Louise began the incantation.

"Rol'n Suny, Feelym Jalunsa, Kusa, Os, Sumy, Rodde, Lyn, Rade, Beozzs...Yul" But before Louise could finish her power failed and she almost fell off the dragon.

"Louise?" Saito asked as he held her.

"Ahh figured!" Delf popped up out of his sheathe.

"Explain?" Saito asked angrily.

"Well the first time she used her power, she used up all the energy she had built up over the course of her life." Delf answered.

"Oh, so when I was talking to her about you know this not working. YOU HAD A REASON TO ADD TO MY ARGUMENT?!" Saito roared in annoyance, Louise began to stir in Saito's arms.

"huh….We need to turn around!" She ordered as she tried to stand up again but Saito forced her down.

"Not happening. We've got some unwanted guests." Saito gestured behind them as 12 dragons took off from the entrenched position. "Hmm Louise head back to Lowscythe, I will buy you time." Saito said calmly as his wings burst from the back of his coat. The great wind blowing catching his feathered wings pulling him off the dragon.

"SAITO?!" Louise screamed as she watched him fly passed the dragon's and their riders only to unleash volley after volley of golden arrows from his hand striking multiple dragons, but not in fatal areas. However, one dragon ignored Saito and chased after Louise.

"Oh, Shit!" Saito cursed as he flew after them. Lousie tried to maneuver the dragon but she was not skilled enough as a blast of fire hit the back of her dragon. The mighty beast flipped in the air, launching Louise of her saddle and into the air. She screamed in fear before Saito managed to catch her mid-air.

"Louise, you alright?" Saito asked before he screamed in pain as the same rider and dragon flew passed them again. Saito's wings were a blaze of red flame, burning the feathers in an instant. Saito screamed in pain. They both fell out of control, tumbling in the air. Saito managed to launch a golden arrow at the dragon, clipping it's wing which sent in spiralling into the mountain.

"Golden Halo." Saito shouted as a bubble of light formed around Louise.

"Saito what are you doing?" She asks in fear.

"Kid that shield will not protect her if it hits the ground at this velocity." Arghast informed.

"Then gonna need something to absorb the blow. Demonic Armour." Saito roared as dark plates of flesh scales formed all over his body, creating a new layer of skin to protect him.

"Lucina when we hit the ground focus on healing me please." Saito muttered as he braced himself.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Lucina said calmly as Saito placed the bubble on his armoured chest. Lousie screamed and smashed her fist against the energy to no avail. Tears poured down her face as she watched Saito use his very body to protect her.

"Ohh this going to hurt." Saito said as he gritted his teeth. The two swords were also covered by the scales, what was left of his wings spread themselves, trying to cushion Saito's impact.

The impact broke the scale exterior in a horrendous cacophony of sounds of scale and bones breaking, as well as the shield breaking. Louise was mostly unharmed but Saito was in a terrible condition, his left arm was fractured and was bleeding from multiple wounds. His wings were a wreck, the bone of the left wing had cracked through, Louise stared in horror as a small crimson puddle formed under Saito.

"Saito!" Louise screamed as she crouched next to him in the snow, tears pouring from her face. "Why, why did you do that?" She asked.

"I made a promise to get you home safe and sound." Saito said between coughs of blood. "Now we need to get some shelter or we'll freeze to death." Louise put Saito's left arm over her shoulder as she tried to lift him, barely raising him off the ground when Saito roared in pain as the wings retracted into his back. He screamed in agony as they disappeared. Louise stared in despair not able to do a thing to ease his pain. Once the wings had disappeared Saito opened his right palm and the staff burned into existence. Saito used it as a prop to support him standing.

* * *

"Master, we need to find shelter soon!" Mervina said as she popped out of the sheathe, Delf followed suite. Saito and Lousie walked through the snow, Saito using the staff and relying on Louise to support his weight for two hours till they both saw a small cave. Desperation taking hold they both crept in, with fortune on their side the cave was abandoned. As Louise gently lowered Saito on the ground he violently coughed blood all over the cave floor, his skin turning pale. His body temperature dropping to fatal levels.

"Saito stay with me!" Louise screamed as she knelt next to him, cradling his head. "I...I...Saito?!" Louise gasped in fear as Saito's eyes rolled into his head.

"He is freezing!" Mervina said in fear.

"He's lost too much blood." Delf added.

"What can I do?!" Louise screamed.

"You need to warm him up!" Delf ordered.

"HOW?!" Louise said as tears poured down from her pink orbs.

"Natural body heat is your only option." Delf said calmly.

"Natural bod….huh?" Louise said her cheeks taking a rosy pink.

"You don't have a choice if you want to save him." Mervina said, Louise, nodding as she undid her shirt, as well as removed Saito black shirt.

"Saito please don't die, I never gave you an answer when you said you love me. So please don't leave me." Louise said as she wrapped her arms around Saito, tears still continued to pour down her face.

* * *

Saito's conscious drifted around his mind. Pure pain filled every thought and action. Blurry images of black and gold flashed around him. He could hear voices, he recognised the voices of Lucina and Arghast but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Yet he saw other images, what looked like four meteors plummet towards him. A power so overwhelming it frightened him. As the images closed in, his surroundings grew dark as his eyesight became myopic. However, the last thing he saw was a giant two handed sword and a large scythe be raised before everything was shrouded in darkness.

* * *

Saito woke in agony his breathe rasp. He could still taste the iron flavour in his mouth.

"Ouch, man how I am even alive at this po...po...po…" Saito trailed off as he looked to see Louise lying on top of him her shirt undone as she rested peacefully.

"Umm…um…..um" Saito couldn't think straight let alone say anything of importance.

"She merely used her own body heat to keep you alive. That's all nothing happened." Lucina said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yep nothing happened but if you move your right arm slightly we can see something." Arghast popped in with his normal chuckle.

Saito did try to sit up but not to take advantage of Louise he was merely in a lot of pain and wanted to examine his injuries. As he moved jolts of agonising pain launched all through his body.

"AHH crap it's like that awful feeling you get when you stub your toe on a wall, only times it by a thousand and all over everything ow ow ouch!" Saito moaned as he lied back down. The commotion waking Louise from her slumber.

"Saito what are you doing up. Come on you need to rest." She insisted, before her face went scarlet. Louise realising she had lifted herself up and had revealed her naked chest to Saito. Whom had enough sense to look directly at the ceiling of the cave. Louise in stupor panicked to sort her shirt fell backwards onto the cave floor.

"Louise are you alraaa…." Saito said in a panic as he forced himself to look at the ceiling again. After a few minutes of Louise shaking in embarrassment she was finally fully dressed.

Saito tried to stand up again, bringing pained grunts from him but he stood up.

"Saito what are you doing you need to rest." Louise insisted.

"If we stay here we have two option freeze to death or die from a lack of water/food." Saito said. "We have no choice Louise but to get of the mountain.

* * *

Louise and Saito walked out of the cave, Delf and Mervina floated behind them. The snowy landscape made it even harder to traverse.

"You know maybe when we next go on a mission for her highness we might want to you know bring a map!" Saito moaned loudly as they struggled with every step. Before long the duo found themselves looking at one of the downed dragons that Saito had felled before they went spiraling into the mountain. "One of Albion's dragons?" Louise asked before the dragon's wing moved and a wounded dragon knight burst from under it, his lance in hand. Louise jumped back in fear but Mervina acted quicker than any of them could, slicing the lance in two with a powerful upper arc before pointing the tip of her blade at the injured warrior, though before any of them could even move a muscle the youth's eyes rolled into his head as he fell over. As they looked closer at the young boy it was easy to tell he was no older than them and he was badly injured by his right leg.

"We can't leave him here, he'll die. But Louise you are definitely not strong enough to carry him." Saito pondered aloud. Sighing loudly he grabbed the young rider of the ground, placing him onto his back, bringing a grunt of pain, Saito shuddered for a second before he stood up straight.

"Saito you are pushing yourself too hard." Louise shouted in despair as she watched helplessly as Saito struggled to carry the youth.

"I know Louise but, we can't leave him here to freeze." Saito responded as the walked on. Louise followed suite.

"I….will...defend my honour as an aristocrat." The youth said with a snarl as his arms locked around Saito's neck. Louise gasped in fear before Saito grabbed the youth's shoulders and flipped him over his body, slamming the young warrior into the snow. Before he could even stand Mervina and Delf hovered over Saito, blades aimed to strike.

"Hmm finish it, kill me!" The warrior snapped.

"No." Saito replied calmly as he turned around to walk away, Delf and Mervina floating behind their master.

"You afraid of tarnishing my honour. This wound is nothing." The rider said as he tried to lunge after Saito who merely turned around and flicked the warrior in the head with such force it through him back into the snow.

"Hmm an injury is what I've sustained." Saito mumbled under his breathe before he marched over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I'm no aristocrat! I hate war and I absolutely hate the loathsome task of being forced to take someone's life. The only thing that matters to me is protecting Louise and getting her home safely! If we fight here we all freeze to death. If you must fight me, do so after we are off the mountain." Saito ordered before he pushed him back into the snow. Louise smiled slowly before she noticed a small silver pendent in the snow a few inches from where Saito had thrown the young warrior of his back. She opened it up to find the portrait of a beautiful young women inside. She looked at it before a serious look washed over her face as she marched over to where the young warrior laid on the ground.

"Is this yours?" Louise asked firmly to the prone warrior. He looked at her anger rushing all over as he tried to snatch the pendent screaming.

"Give it back!"

Louise moved her arm out of his reach. "I picked it up for you. Shouldn't you be saying words of gratitude?" Louise asked angrily, before Saito put his hand on her shoulder grabbing her attention.

"Louise it's obviously important to him, give it back." Saito said weakly as he looked at her.

"O..Okay." Louise muttered as she handed it down to the rider.

Saito carried the injured rider on his back, every step pain shot through his entire body but he did not single groan pass his lips. Louise walked behind him, carrying both of Saito's sheathes. The two swords flew behind them.

"Hey Saito." Lousie said quietly her face reddened.

"Hmm yes?"

"Well…" Louise trailed off trying to find her words.

"What's wrong?" Saito asked again.

"I was wondering how we should report our failure to Her Highness." Louise said in fear.

"Well in all fairness they were asking you to wield your power as if you have complete mastery over it. Not really the wisest of decisions." Saito said.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Louise asked angrily.

"No, it's not. All you can say is that the plan failed really." Saito replied.

"That is what is troubling me, that answer will not cut it." Louise responded with a snap. "Her highness...she gave me this mission because she has faith in me. I couldn't meet her expectations. Maybe it would be better if I had died." Lousie said sadly.

"No, that would not be better. That is a horrible thing to say Lousie!" Saito turned snapping at Louise.

"Still that is still more presentable than simply returning home." Louise said calmly.

"Her Highness is at war with thousands of soldiers. This one operation would not ensure defeat or victory." Saito said as he tried to calm himself down.

"True what you say, could be right, my duty might not amount to anything meaningful, but I am an aristocrat! As a full-fledged mage, I have to be of use to her highness! If I can't do that, then it's better to die!" Louise said in an outburst of rage causing Saito to lose himself for a second.

"Wonderful Spirit. I had heard that the aristocrats from Tristain were wusses, but I never imagined a little girl like you would have such an admirable attitude." The rider said.

"You're young too. You're probably about the same age as us, right?" Louise asked. "My name's Louise. Louise de La Valliere."

"I'm Saito." Saito said with a smile forming. The two sword flew in front of them.

"I'm the legendary sword Delfringher." Delf said with a bow of the handle. While Mervina sparkled with bolts of energy before saying. "I am the legendary thunder caller Mervina." The rider was surprised by the two swords, before he smiled. "Henry, Henry Stanford of the Albion Air Force."

"Nice to meet you, Henry." Louise said with a smile.

* * *

"So what actually are you?" Henry asked Saito. "You had wings and casted magic I have never seen before."

"Long story short. I am a super powerful being known as Nephilim, that's all I will say." Saito muttered.

"So in other words, my Winzar never stood a chance." Henry muttered mournfully.

"I am sorry for killing your treasured partner." Saito said sorrowfully.

"Sorry? This is war, it's kill or be killed." Henry stated.

"Even though this is war, I do not want to become a murder. It's the reason I aimed for slight wounding shots on the other riders but with you, it was a more uncontrolled shot I am sorry." Saito muttered.

"What?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Regardless of whether or not it's for the sake of the country, I do not want to die nor do I want to kill others." Saito said.

"You are a strange one. You ride into enemy territory prepared to fight the air force stationed there. What do you fight for, then?" Henry asked.

"To protect the one I love. In that situation, I can fight." Saito said instantly.

"Protecting the one you love? In other words Louise." Henry stated bring an embarrassed gasp from Louise.

"Well Louise is definitely at the top of that list but there are others I wish to protect people who have become so important to me. However, though the killing for the sake of politics I will never do!" Saito said as he marched onwards the last part of his speech annoyed Louise.

"Don't let it bother you, Henry. He's not an aristocrat, so he doesn't understand the concept of pride and honour." Lousie said angrily.

"My concepts of pride and honour are to defend those who cannot, protect the rights of the many and always fight for what is right!" Saito responded with a snap bringing a surprised look from Louise.

"Too an aristocrat honour is supposed to be the most important thing and here I am admiring you, Saito. You live for the sake of love. That's something I wish I could claim one day. It's even funnier that aristocrats would not hesitate to break up with the one they love if it's for the sake of honour." Henry said, bringing a saddened look from Louise.

"The women in your picture. Did you say goodbye to her?" Louise asked.

"You saw it?" Henry asked.

"I am guessing the pendent held a picture of the women you love?" Saito asked.

"Yes. I applied to the military after dissolving the engagement with my fiancee." Henry said sadly.

"May I ask why?" Saito asked.

"I managed to live through this one… but there is a chance if this war continues that I will eventually die. If I can't return alive, I have no choice but to break up the engagement." Henry said.

"I think you made the worst decision there possible." Saito said calmly, he could feel the emotions of Lucina and Arghast around his head. They both had different opinions of Henry.

"What was that?!" Henry snarled.

"You heard me, you made a terrible decision hurting the one you love like that. That is low." Saito said calmly. Henry roared in anger as he smashed Saito in the back of the head with his fist.

"I won't take insults from you!" Henry roared as he striked Saito again in the face, bringing a worried cry from Louise, but Saito didn't even falter as he put his two hands on the snow and propelled his legs into Henry's side tripping up the injured warrior. He was on top of him in an instant, a golden light in his hand, Henry closed his eyes as Saito brought down the glowing ball of energy. Henry didn't feel any pain, when he opened his eyes he saw Saito resting his two fingers on his forehead and a golden energy was seeping into his body.

"I'm done carrying you." Saito said with a smile, Henry looked at his wound and could move his leg almost with no pain.

"What the?" He asked in disbelief.

"Henry, you're a human before being an aristocrat, aren't you? You're a man, aren't you? Does the thought of making it back to her not cross your mind?!" Saito said as he stood up, bringing a surprised look from Henry. "Stop this facade, saying 'die' all the time!"

"But…"

"When an aristocrat goes to war, he must be prepared for death. But having a death wish from the outset is strange. Death...it comes at the very end, doesn't it?" Lousie said firmly, the word death made the image of the scythe flash before Saito's eyes. He wavered for a second, Lousie noticed it but continued her speech. "Until that time comes, do your best at living!"

"YES! That's exactly it, Lousie!" Saito said a bright smile covering his face.

"Henry live and make it back home. And marry her!" Louise ordered.

"Marriage.."

"Even if the marriage is dissolved, I'm sure she's still waiting for you! Waiting for your return." Louise said. Saito's body glowed golden as he surged in front of Louise as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the air. Lousie stared in horror as she watched a bullet burst through Saito's right arm. Luckily that's all the damage it did.

"Well looks like Albion has found us. Henry, you mind if we run?" Saito asked as he held Louise as he crouched in the snow.

Henry smiled, "Well they are probably after you anyway. Seeing me on the ground might make them think I was your prisoner."

"Well gotta run then!" Saito said with a smile as he slashed the snow next to them creating a white smoke screen and ran as fast as his weakened body could cope.

They got into the forest when he saw the Albion forces recover Henry, he watched the force split into two teams, a small team to escort Henry and the rest were chasing them.

"Damn we can't out run them and I am in no condition to fight." Saito said worryingly, Louise still rested in his grip when they heard the sound of Julio shouting their names.

"Saito, Louise!" Julio repeated as he flew on his mighty dragon.

"Well I honestly want to call that a gift from god but it's Julio so maybe not." Saito said smiling as he ran, the two swords rested themselves in Saito's sheathes.

"Sparkle!" Julio said smiling as Saito and Louise jumped on.

"If you don't fly I really will make you sparkle!" Saito snapped.

* * *

Queen Henrietta sat on a wooden throne in Lowscythe as she waited for any news of her beloved friend Lousie when she saw Agnes running into her hall. Agnes was out of breath but her face was grim. The queen put her hands to her mouth in fear as she leaped off her throne towards her bodyguard.

"Your highness Julio has returned with Louise and Saito. However, though Saito is seriously injured. When they landed he fell off Julio's dragon violently coughing up blood. None of the healing magic that the mages are using is working on him." Agnes said as she knelt before the queen. Henrietta had a tear in her eyes as she shook with disbelief.

"This is all my fault." She said as she shuddered.

* * *

Louise sat in a hospital room, on a wooden stool next to a white linen bed where the injured Saito lay, she stared in disbelief at him. He carried Henry on his back fine and even blocked a gun shot for her. "How? Why? Why is he so hurt?!" Louise asked herself as tears ran down her face. She looked at him in fear, her mind reading off his injuries like a shopping list. "Fractured arm, deep cut along the torso, a bullet wound, and the mages believe there are even more serious injuries but can't scry it for whatever reason! DAMN IT!" She yelled as she slammed her fist into the wall. "If I was stronger he wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Well, that's not true little lady." Delf said as he flew then to her.

"Hmm?"

"Well, your power didn't fail because you weren't prepared to do it. It failed because you simply didn't possess the energy required to cast such a powerful spell." Delf stated.

"What do you mean?" Luise asked.

"Well, when you annihilated the Albion forces before you had been building all your power through your entire life. In other words, you simply didn't have the power yet." Delf answered.

"Oh, I wasn't strong enough, because I wasn't strong enough he got hurt." Louise said as she slammed her head next to him, crying.

"I am sorry Louise." Saito muttered as he opened his eyes.

"Saito? How are you awake the mages said the injuries you've sustained should've killed you!?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, I did say I am tougher than normal humans. _...cough..._ But I too have limits. Wow, I think I almost beat my record for personal injury." Saito muttered while a little bit of blood leaked from his lip. "Fractured arm, four broken ribs, the wings are broken with comp brakes, oh the feathers have been burnt off, umm oh yeah gunshot wound and then finally the feedback damage from casting 'Azrael's peace'" Saito muttered with a coy smile.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Louise asked.

"I will be up and walking in two days flat, well I won't be combat ready for a little longer but hopefully not too long." Saito replied still smiling. When the queen entered the hospital room, She had tears in her eye and was rather astonished to find Saito awake.

"Saito-san you're awake?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I just explained to Louise that I am a bit tougher than ordinary people, but if you don't mind your highness I need to rest." Saito said as he closed his eyes and darkness embraced him.

* * *

Louise walked with the queen outside of the hospital room where she and Henrietta spoke in private.

"Your Highness, I am deeply sorry for failing you and hereby promise to do anything I can to make myself of worth to you even if it at the cost of my own life." Louise saod fiercely while Henrietta looked dumbfounded.

"Louise there is no reason to make such a promise." Henreitta replied, yet Louise's face became more stern as she cleched her fist.

"I failed you your highness I must redeem myself as an aristocrat!" Louise said proudly.


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N- Sorry for the massive delay between chapters, I have been basically bed bound for the last few weeks, recovering from an operation on my face, which was a bit life threatening but I am doing good now.**

 **To TOWTWUKER - Yeah, it is something which did annoy me when I watched the anime.**

 **To Will Guthrie - Thank you for continuing to comment on my story!**

 **Thanks a lot to my beta Tripletronicle for all their hard work!**

* * *

Chapter 27

Three days had passed since Louise and Saito returned from their mountain adventure. Louise walked through the city of South Gotha, she was shaking with anger and annoyance. Yet she held her tongue as she kept glancing behind herself to see her limping familiar Saito struggle to stand let alone walk.

"Ahh, it's good to be out. Though my wings still haven't regenerated!" Saito said with a pained smile spreading across his face.

"You should be resting!" Louise said though Saito took that order as a threat. He smiled at the very notion of being threatened into sleeping. His smile only grew much to Louise's annoyance.

"Still the people of South Gotha welcoming their enemies?! Do they have no honour?" Louise asked angrily.

"Well take into account that the Albion corps left them defenseless and then took all their food. They would have died without the supplies that the Tristain corps brought. Also, it's the silver advent festival, isn't it? Which is your people's new year's festival right?" Saito stated as he stretched his left arm, his body was still in agony but most of the serious wounds have been repaired, only superficial wounds left.

Louise sighed before she looked at Saito. "You just don't get it? Plebeians are plebeians." She said in a defeatist attitude. Which brought an annoyed look from Saito.

"Really you're pulling that card. Well, I am sorry for being someone who prefers festivals over war but you know watching your family be slaughtered does that to you!" Saito said with a snap of rage bringing a surprised look of shock from Louise who raised her hand towards Saito who turned around walking away from her.

"Saito?!" Louise shouted in concern.

"I need to be alone." Saito said as a golden aura formed around him as he dashed off in a flash of light zooming passed towns folk and militia alike.

"You didn't handle that well." Arghast said as Saito kept running through the town.

"Saito you need to rest. Please!" Lucina begged but both she and Arghast could feel the rage that was bubbling underneath Saito's thoughts. It was overwhelming. Yet he did not change form, the monster that he could become was not starting to manifest itself, luckily for the people of South Gotha.

"Why? Why? Why does she seem to think war is still a method of elevating oneself in society. It is cruel. Silencing lives. Robbing fathers from children. Making Widows. Why? Why hasn't she learned that war is not a game." Saito roared. In anger as he slowed down near the empty fields near the western part of South Gotha. The field was used to keep the dragon forces rested and fed. Julian was tending to his dragon when he saw Saito, he smiled waving to Saito as he walked towards him.

"So how are you feeling friend? When you fell of my dragon the other day everyone was fearful for your life." Julio asked with a mixture of concern and playfulness in his voice which confused Saito.

"I am sore and in a lot of pain. Yet I am angry. So very angry at Lousie!" Saito said biting his tongue. He wanted to summon as much power as he could and smash his fist into a bolder, yet he knew if he did that his body would give out on him.

"She still thinks war is a honourable thing?" Julio asked.

"Yes, she does." Saito replied. Julio rubbed his head sighing.

"Well it is seen as honourable for fighting for your country but wiping the lives of people of the face of the world is not honourable. Only mad men think it is." Julio stated.

"I didn't expect that from you." Saito said with a hint of admiration and surprise in his voice.

"You know what I am. You of all people should know that I think Louise needs to be kept safe." Julio said with a smile.

"Yes she should be kept safe. For more reasons then you know." Saito said as he sat on the open field, a golden aura forming around him. "I am gonna need some time to meditate. I am gonna try to increase my regeneration I want my wings back in two days minimum." Saito said as he unfolded the fleshless, featherless bones that make his wings. Julio looked at them as the golden aura intensified.

"That looks painful." Julio stated.

"No, it's not painful at all." Saito replied.

"Really?"

"OF COURSE IT'S PAINFUL!" Saito roared in annoyance, Julio jumped surprise before he shook his head walking off to leave the young nephilim to recover from his wounds.

* * *

Louise watched the bolt of light zoom through the streets, she was still shocked at how angry Saito was. She shook sadly still in disbelief at how angry he was. "I guess I need to head to her Highness." Louise said sadly as she turned to head to the town centre, a large building with white walls and a large open windows to allow plenty of light into the rooms. Louise was greeted by Agnes whom escorted Louise to Queen Henrietta. Louise entered the room to find General Poitier and Henrietta.

"Ahh Louise you came alone.." Henrietta said with disappointment in her voice. Louise looked at Henrietta confused. "I had a mission for Saito-san to do."

"He is still recovering from the injuries he sustained." Louise said not wanting to admit that Saito was furious at her. "But if it's an order we will complete it." Louise said defiantly. The general looked at the Henrietta, whom nodded in response. General Poitier walked forward drawing a cane to point at the large map placed on the large wooden table.

"Now you are well aware that Albion purposed the truce for the silver advent festival but we need to make sure they are not planning a surprise attack. Having your familiar surprising speed in the air it would be far easier for him to get the intel and return back to South Gotha before Albion could react." The general said as he turned to face Louise. "I hope this mission's results will be better than the previous', which were abysmal." The general said staring at Louise with distaste.

"I will do my best to meet her highness' expectations." Louise said as she bowed before Queen Henrietta and General Poitier.

Louise made her way through the town trying to find Saito. She mumbled in frustration as she marched through the town. Louise was making her way to the dragon fields. Where she found Julio watching over Saito who was glowing golden with a strange aura surging around him.

"Ahh isn't it the cute Louise." Julio said with a bright smile across his face. Louise instantly blushed upon hearing the compliment from Julio.

"Julio may I ask a favour of you?" Louise asked nervously.

"Of course." Julio responded without a moment's hesitation. Still smiling brightly at Louise. Julio sat atop his dragon. He stretched his hand out towards Louise whom accepted it gracefully. The mighty white dragon spread it's wings and launched itself into the sky.

Saito moaned as he he watched the dragon fly off. "Idiot…." He whispered. As he stood up watching the dragon fly into the horizon he couldn't calm himself long enough to concentrate on healing, he needed something to take his mind off things.

* * *

Louise and Julio flew through the air heading northward to Albion's capital Londinium. "You know Saito was hurt and I don't mean physically?" Julio questioned.

"Yes, and why should I care. He is suppose to be my familiar." Louise mumbled.

"Now you're lying to yourself." Julio stated. "He cares very much for you wanted to shield you from the horrors of war. Yet you also care so much for him, as you want him to leave this war, since you know better than anyone here he has suffered an unbearable amount of pain." Julio stated as Louise bowed her head, deep down she knew Julio was right and yet she knew that her honour demanded that she compiled with the queen's orders.

* * *

Saito marched through the trading market, his brooding mood had only gotten worse. "Damn it why? Why? Why?" He growled as he marched onward through the town of South Gotha. His head was down looking at the ground, when a bag of food dropped onto the floor, fruit rolling across the stone paved road.

"Saito-san?...Saito-san!" Siesta stood shocked for a second before she shook her head and sprinted towards Saito, she threw herself towards Saito. He gasped in surprise.

"Siesta…" Saito said in surprise as she hugged him.

"Saito-san, Saito-san…" She kept on saying as a few tears strolled down her face.

"What are you doing here?" Saito asked looking at her.

"I am here with my uncle, he want's to set up shop here." Siesta said before a loud flamboyant scream burst into the air.

"OH NOOO, SAITO-CHAN!" Mr Scaron shouted as he sprinted down towards Saito.

"SHIT!" Saito screamed fearfully as he exploded in a mist of shadow, Scaron ran straight through him. The flamboyant man fell over in surprise as toppled head over heel. Saito reassembled himself only to see the rear end of Scaron, a sight he wanted to instantly erase from his mind.

"So Mr Scaron is your uncle?" Saito asked nervously, yet before Siesta could even reply Scaron had jumped up and was staring Saito right in the eye.

"Who are you calling Uncle?" He asked with a hint of hostility.

"AHHHH Sorry young lady." Saito said with a voice filled with terror.

"Still I can't believe I met you in Albion Siesta." Saito said a bit dumb founded when a bright smile spread across Scaron's face.

"No…" Arghast said fearfully at the sight of Scaron's smile.

"Wait, wait, wait, the boy Siesta wanted to find in Albion. A man whom she loves unrequitedly and would do anything for. IS, IS, IS SAITO!" Scaron said his smile only growing.

"WHAT?!" Saito said in a fit of surprise, while Siesta had gone red with an embarrassed look on her face

"Wait kid you didn't read on the signs?" Arghast asked.

"I think he doesn't understand women." Lucina added in. "Oh, no.." She whispered as Saito was oblivious at the sight of Mr Scaron raising his arm, excitement was plainly written on his face.

"AHH SAITO YOU PLAY BOY, CHEATING ON LOUISE-CHAN, A TRIANGULAR RELATIONSHIP?!" Scaron said while slapping Saito's back. Saito screamed in pain as he flinched from the contact his body still sore.

"Saito-san you okay?" Siesta asked in disbelief. She knew Saito was strong, seeing him this weak startled her.

"Oh you didn't know, well I was almost killed the other day." Saito said smiling weakly.

"Umm where's is Miss Louise?" Siesta asked, instantly bringing an angered look from Saito.

"She's on a mission…" He grumbled angrily.

* * *

Julio and Louise rode the mighty white dragon through the sky heading towards Londinium.

They saw the might palace of Albion, the white walls and red roofed caps were lightly garrisoned as the people outside the walls celebrated. Fireworks were being fired into the distant mountains.

"Well it seems they aren't preparing for a sneak attack." Julian stated with a smile as he looked over the proud castle of Albion.

Sheffield stood tapping her finger in annoyance as the generals of Albion argued among themselves. She sat in a large open hall with wide open windows allowing much light into the hall. The carpet was a dark red. To the side of Sheffield leaning against one of the white marble walls stood Lady Lilith, she wore a bright red dress, it barely covered her chest. She looked at the arguing group of 'Nobles' in disdain. She was bored beyond belief, hearing humans squirm was entertaining but this was pathetic, she thought to herself. However, she was freed from her torment when she noticed the white dragon flying through the open window.

"Gentlemen….We appear to have a spy." Lilith said with a hint of amusement as she pointed at the white dragon.

"Dispatch the dragons." Sheffield ordered.

"You're struggling on how you're feeling right? Seeing him fight even though you know very well it is at his own expense and that he has suffered enough" Julio asked as they flew threw the air.

"Noo, I don't care!" Louise snapped back.

"No need to blush." Julio responded, with a smile. "You do care so very much for him don't you?...Oops oh well talking time is over." Julio said calmly as he noticed three red dragons wearing the purple colours of Albion. "We have enemies….Azuro." He said calmly as his dragon begun to accelerate into the air.

In a panic, Lousie blurted out. "Hey, what do you plan on doing?!" She said fearful.

"It's best not to speak, you may bite your tongue." Julio responded. As the three Albion dragons opened fire trying to burn the duo. Azuro dodged each one easily passing the dragons, and turning around, Julio ordered "Breath." Commanding the mighty dragon to lightly burn the three Albion dragons.

"Mission complete." Julio said happily, Lousie watched the dragons free fall, for a little while till they corrected themselves mid air.

"You didn't kill them.." Louise said with a sigh of relief.

"You cared for them? Saito's influence." Julio said with a smile making Louise turn red and shout in protest. "It's nothing like that!"

* * *

Saito sat in the new bar owned by Mr Scaron. The large white tent covered quite the large area able to hold a large amount of tables and chairs for customers.

"CHEERS!" Siesta, Jessica and Scaron shouted, while Saito downed the first drink they gave to him.

"KId since when have you been a drinker?" Arghast asked as Saito coughed violently after drinking the beverage.

"Angry, need something to distract." He responded, knowing full well that the mental word duel was going to begin.

"So drinking is the solution? You've never needed something like that too help you. Often you just bottled your emotions. Almost exorcising them from your very soul. Neither of these solutions you have come up with, are good for you and you know it. It's not healthy to bottle it all up. Or drink it away." Lucina said, Saito could almost feel a calming presence as she spoke to him. He sighed loudly as he brought his attention to the happy people surrounding him.

"I CAN'T I BELIEVE IT, THAT YOU'RE THE BOY SIESTA LOVES!" Jessica said eagerly.

"Well…" Saito muttered, turning red as Jessica continued. "I feel bad for Louise, but I think I have to root for my cousin." Making Siesta go even darker shades of red.

"Cousin?" Saito asked.

"They are similar in some ways!" Arghast piped in.

"Saito! Isn't that Saito?" A loud voice called over from across the room, grabbing Saito's attention. Saito turned to see the blonde Guiche walk forward with a large medal stuck to his purple jacket.

"Nice to see you Guiche. Nice medal." Saito said politely as he stood up to greet Guiche.

"Ahh, this? This is a White Spirit Medal. It's not much, but I was distinguished on the battlefield." Guiche answered.

"Is that when you're not running and screaming?" Saito teased, Guiche waved the insult aside as he was more concentrated on showing of the medal.

"Yet, General Poitier himself gave this to me." Guiche said excitedly.

"Yeah, don't like him." Saito answered, losing all the will he possessed to listen to this story. He turned around sitting back at the table.

* * *

The sun was setting as Louise returned from her mission with Julio. She walked into a tavern where She and Saito were staying. She opened up her room door to find it empty and dark, except for the two swords both gently floating in the room. Both of whom moved to greet Louise.

"Where is he? Even when the master's home." Louise muttered to herself as she closed the door behind herself. "Do you know where he is?" She asked the two swords.

"Wasn't he with you?" Delf asked, when Louise turned around silent. He chuckled.

"So, you were cold with him." Delf said a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I wasn't cold. I just…" Louise tried to answer but couldn't find the words to answer the swords.

"You still probably hurt him if he is still choosing not to return." Mervina added.

"I don't care!" Louise snapped. "He shouldn't talk back to me. He should just follow the orders I give him."

"Well, two things. Number 1, the familiar rune that is on him has no sway whatsoever with how he thinks or operates. Lucina and Arghast are far too powerful to let something like that warp his mind. So he is free to do what he wants and yet, he still chooses to stay with you. Keep you safe, and help out as much as he can!" Mervina snapped the hilt of the long blade was facing Louise almost like a pointing finger. "And secondly…" Mervina said as her apparent temper calmed down. "If you didn't care you would not have shadowed him these past three days. You know you're a terrible liar right?" Mervina finished.

"I know he cares for me dearly….He said he loves me and I...I…I struggle to tell him" Louise said face down in shame.

"Oh, where's Louise?" Guiche asked as he looked around the bar.

"Don't know." Saito answered angrily as both Jessica and Scaron got closer to him.

"Oh, and I thought I'd show her the medal." Guiche said as he repeatedly for the fifth time while he has been their polished his medal. Saito was beginning to lose his calm very quickly.

"Then, why don't we go call her?" Jessica asked bringing a surprised look from Saito.

* * *

"I am so very grateful to him. He's a man and my familiar, but, he should know my feelings towards him without me being forced to tell him every time. He should understand how I feel!" Louise said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Now you are asking the impossible." Mervina said as she flew beside Louise. "For a long time Saito buried his emotions. He had to, to survive. And, now he is in a situation where he has these new emotions swirling all around him. He has no idea how to handle them. Want an example when that Demon was about to crush you Saito got so angry he pushed Arghast into a blood rage. He didn't care what pain or injury that caused his body. The only thing he cared about was your safety." Louise stared in astonishment at the blade floating in front of her.

"And if this war continues, and I were to die in it, he would suffer again." Louise said as she realised the turmoil Saito is going through.

"Then why don't you tell him how you truly feel, keeping these feeling inside of you isn't helping at all. Even make a solid bond." Delf said as he flew in front of Louise.

"Bond? How do I do that?" She asked Delf.

"Sooo, THIS IS WHAT YOU SAY!" Delf said as his voice filled with excitement and Mervina quickly flew away from him. "I love you!, I love you, Saito!" Louise jumped in shock, quickly turning red as the sword flew around the room shouting. "Please! Marry me!"

"M-M-M-M-Marry?!" Louise asked in shock.

"Make me your bride, make love to me! Pamper me!" Delf shouted as Louise grabbed her wand and the entire room filled with void magic unleashing an earth deafening explosion. Delf hit the wooden floorboards of the room in fear. "You're scary.." He said as he shuddered, trying to fly again.

"You think a noble could say "l-l-love" and "M-m-marry me" and "M-m-make love to me"...TO A FAMILIAR!?" Louise asked angrily.

"Unfortunately that is also the problem." Mervina said as she flew in front of Louise.

"Huh"

"Well in our world before the whole attack, we'll call it. There was no nobles or plebeians where we were, so, we have no clue of this culture you have or how it applies to us." Mervina stated plainly.

"I know! Why don't they switch positions for a day?" Delf asked as he flew off the ground again.

"Swap positions?" Louise asked.

"Great idea! You should do that!" Mervina said in agreement.

"Yes she'll become Saito's familiar!" Delf said almost ignoring the stares of disbelief and shock from Louise.

"WHAT?!"

"It will help give Saito and yourself a better understanding of each other." Mervina stated.

"Understanding?"

* * *

Ahh, we are almost there aren't we Saito?" Guiche asked as he pointed to an inn with one of the room's windows had been boarded up. Jessica, Siesta, Scaron and Saito were in tow as they walked through the cobblestone streets.

"Will Saito like this outfit?" Louise asked as she stared embarrassingly into a mirror, she wore a cat outfit that barely covered any of her skin. Showing her stomach, it did cover her chest and crotch, she felt so embarrassed looking at herself. She gently caressed the tail that was attached to her rear end.

"YES HE WILL!" Delf said eagerly.

"Kawaii" Mervina managed to say.

"Ahh he's back?…. That sounds like more footsteps.." Delf said as he and Mervina flew to the door.

"Louise stand behind the door and open it for us." Mervina asked, Louise feeling embarrassed hid behind the door as she opened it slightly. The two swords flew out to see Guiche leading Scaron, Jessica, Siesta and a grump Saito towards the room door. Mervina instantly flew in front of Guiche sparks of blue electricity flew around the blade tip which was now aimed at the party.

"Hey Mervina what's going on?" Saito asked as he forced his way to the front.

"You in the room. NOW!" Mervina ordered as the blade almost jabbed into Saito. He instantly put his hands in the air as he shuffled towards the door fearfully.

"I am being taken captive by my own swords?! Certainly something I never expected to say." Saito said as he opened the door, poking his head in, before the hands of Louise grabbed his head and threw him into the room, within seconds of Saito being dragged in the two swords flew back into the room.

"Geez Louise what are you doooooooooooooooo….." Saito trailed off as he saw Louise huddled in a ball in front of him.

"Me-me-meow you're my master tonight…" She said her face bright red.

"Uhhhhh"

"Kid, any lights up there?" Arghast asked as Saito had just frozen in thoughts.

"There seems like there is no higher brain activity…" Lucina popped in.

"Ugh Saito, Louise can we come in?" The voice of Guiche echoed in from the other side of the door.

"NOOO!" Delf and Mervina roared as the two blades slammed into the door.

"Umm Saito?" Louise asked as she stared at Saito whom still was frozen in thought.

"I think you may broken him with your cuteness Pinkie." Delf said as the blade waved in front of Saito, waving from side to side in front of him.

* * *

Later in the evening Saito and Louise vacated the tavern, Louise had begged Saito to never again speak of what he saw her wearing.

"What is it?" Louise asked embarrassed as she and Saito walked down the high street of South Gotha, heading towards the town centre where Queen Henrietta was staying.

"Oh nothing, I just can't believe how cute you were in that outfit.." Saito whispered in Louise's ear making her go bright red. Before she had a chance to snap a retort, Saito spoke up. "You swallowed your pride, to do that for me. Though I still have many things I want to say. I am more than happy to know I am worth that much to you." Saito said as he looked Louise in the eye. She was frozen in thought. What Saito had said to her made her blush. Yet, before they could continue their talk explosions filled the streets as what appeared to be in fighting between the Tristain forces broke out.

* * *

"So, Sheffield you're sure this ring of yours will make the plan work?" Lilith asked as she and Sheffield walked through the snow covered forests. They had one escort one of the generals of the Albion forces.

"Yes, it will work of course Lady Lilith." Sheffield responded as polite as possible.

Lilith looked up ahead, seeing the faint light of South Gotha in the distance. "So the water system for supplying 2/3s of South Gotha's water is directly below us?" She asked with a small smile, when the general nodded in response, Lilith gently tapped the tip of her right foot on the snow and the ground imploded in a dark abyss, revealing the running water metallic pipe, which had a large crack in it from the overwhelming amount of power released from Lilith."Sheffield I believe it is your turn now." Lilith said with a smile as she walked away from the pipe.

"Yes, Lady Lilith." Sheffield responded as she lifted Andarvi's ring to her face whispering the order "Kill Henrietta". The ring glowed a bright green as she dropped a small globule of green magic into the water.

Lousie and Saito ran through the burning streets as the almost entranced warriors killed and burned anything and anyone in their way. Saito lead Louise to Mr Scaron's tent, he wanted to make sure everyone there was safe. When he arrived he found Guiche's bronze golems barely able to hold back the horde of bewitched warriors.

"Arc Wave.." Saito muttered as he and Louise ran towards the tent. His left hand glowed a bright gold as he waved his arm at a group of soldiers in their way, golden streaks of light arced throughout the area blasting each and every one of the soldiers in their way. They ran into the tent to find Guiche, Julio and Siesta breathing heavily.

"You guys look exhausted. We need to leave." Saito ordered, the simple spell he had used had caused great arcs of pain to arc up his spine. The group looked at him, knowing he was right nodded reluctantly as Jessica and Scaron tried to keep all the 'fairy maids' calm.

Henrietta and General Portis were being escorted out of the town by Agnes and her Musketeers when a large group of the entranced ran towards the group screaming over and over again.

"Kill Henrietta!"


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N. Sorry for the delay between chapters. I have been preoccupied with personal matters and have been considering to drop this Fic. Still...I will try my best to keep working on this**

 **To Towtwuker - I do agree with your statement...hmm I will have to think about that in the near future.**

 **To Will Guthrie - I am sorry for such a delay between this and the previous chapter.**

Chapter 28

The sky was filled with the flapping wings of dragons. Black clouds rolled over the landscape as fire and death filled the night sky. Thunder clapped as the very heavens themselves opened. Citizens were running and screaming. Loyalist troops unaffected by the power of the tainted water, waged a losing battle against their delusioned former allies. Henrietta was running with her musketeers and her General when they were cornered by a whole battalion of her former troops. Their eyes were vacant and foam was building in their mouths. They were more rabid animal than a person.

"Kill Henrietta.." They mumbled at once. The queen shrunk in fear behind her guards as the horde slowly advanced towards her.

Saito and Louise led the way as they escorted Jessica and Scarron with their maids through the ruined city. Smoke was rising higher and higher. Yet there was an ever-present rumble. Saito scaled the ruined buildings with ease to look over the horizon to see the marching forces of Albion march on toward the ruined city. A spark of panic filled his heart.

"Time to leave kid." Arghast's voice held an alloy of mixed emotion. Guilty pleasure turned to something akin to cold rage as Saito looked at the marching legion.

"Right…" Saito leaped of the building landing in front of the convoy. "We need to leave now, we can't afford to be slow now I am sorry." Saito gazed over the frightened onlookers. A sigh escaping his breath. It would be a miracle if he could get them out of the city before the army of Albion marched on them. Louise shook with fear, as the ever growling sound of the mindless swarm seemed ever present.

"Saito…" Her voice was raspy, quite not from any illness or injury but fear.

"Yes Louise?" Saito asked, forcing a brave smile for her benefit, though he knew full well that their chances of survival was dancing upon a knife's edge. The mummering masses suddenly raised their voices in chorus. " _ **Kill Henrietta"**_.

"Why are they shouting?" Lucina asked as a chill of fear ran down Saito's spine. His face was hidden in the darkness. "Have they found their target?" The question held fear and anger. His muscles tensed He couldn't risk the consequences. "Guiche…..Julio...I want you two to get Louise and everyone else out of here NOW! I will go check what's going on." He turned around to walk away when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He sighed already knowing it was Louise. "You're not coming with me.." It was low, there was no hint of a threat but an order. His tone had frozen her in fear. "...I'm the master, YOU DON'T GET TO ORDER ME AROUND." Her heels were dug into the ground. Her eyes stared into his daring him to challenge her. "I want you to be safe…We need to move then." He turned around heading to the growing noise that had become a chant.

Henrietta was cornered, her general lay bleeding in front of her and most of her musketeers were laying in their own blood. Agnes was the only one still standing, her breath was ragged. Armour broken, crimson patches forming all over her robes. ' _This hurts, I can barely keep my eyes open. No, no, I can't her highness needs me!'_ Her grip tighten as she raised her blade once more in front of the horde. Two of the warriors roared like beasts as they charged at Agnes who's blade blocked the first strike and sliced opened the chest of her aggressor on the backswing. The second knight managed to slice the right side of her torso, causing blood and screams of pain and rage from Agnes. She fell to her knees blade dug deep into the earth to support her. "Agnes!" The princess screamed as the warrior lifted his blade intent on executing Agnes. In a final act of defiance, she took the feet from under her attacker grabbing a loose helmet to use as a bashing weapon and slammed the helmet into the face of the downed warrior.

"EXPLOSION!" A crystal white flash violently birthed in front of Agnes blasting away half of the horde from the injured party. Henrietta turned to see Saito and Louise run to them. Saito leaped forward landing in front of Agnes. A golden aura animating from him. He yelled "Circle of healing" as a pulse of light flashed from him healing the injured musketeers and the general. "Lousie, Saito!" Henrietta's voice was shaking but she tried to hold her fear back. Yet, the groaning masses kept pouring forth.

"Can all of you move?" Saito asked as he drew Delf and Mervina, the twin blades were silent in his hands.

"Yes...we can." The general's voice was pained, Saito shook his head, his power hadn't fully healed them and he wa struggling to call upon anymore.

"We need to fight our way through and fall back. Albion's forces are marching upon the city and will be here within the hour." Saito turned to see the faces of despair from the gathered survivors.

"Kill **HENRIETTA!** " One of the leading warriors surged forward blade raised high. A swift kick from Saito brought the mindless warrior low as he smashed through mortar and brick. Saito didn't wait for the rest to charge, he burst forward, energy surging of his wounded body as he parries and counters the many blades of the dimwitted horde. Cutting a swathe through the swarm. A musical rhythm formed in his heart as he swung and sliced. Every strike fell into a plain motion foretold within the image of his mind. Years of fighting and training revitalizing in seconds through his injured body. Awakening something which has slept within him ever since he was brought to Louise.

"Kid you alright?" Arghast's voice echoed within him, Saito was so engulfed in the fight he hadn't heard the voice of the demon within. "...Yeah, just unsettling memories are resurfacing." A screaming berserker of a man charged at him spear pointed at Saito, no hesitation in his movements, the spear was sliced in two and the attacker thrown in the air with the ricochet. More and more of the deranged men came charging at them. Yet, the ever present marching of the moving army made Saito nervous. They have not the time to waist fighting the illusioned.

Saito sheathed the blades as he opened up his left palm and his staff burning into existence. A golden light forming around him. "I'm reaching my limit so, I have to stop them now." The pain shooting within him was agonising, it felt like every fibre of his being was torn apart by the strain of this power.

"Saito you need to take it easy, you were close to death the other day." Lucina's voice was that of a concerned mother, cooling and soothing the fires that burned within Saito. Saito sighed as he slammed the staff into the ground, gem embedded into the ground. The ground shook as a golden light burst out of the ground heading towards the murmuring horde. The ground exploded throwing tons of earth and rubble upon the poisoned warriors.

"Time to go!" Saito said as he turned leading Louise and the Queen. He brought his hand to his mouth as he coughed up blood but still forcing his body forward. Louise caught a glimpse of Saito's hand stained with his own blood.

"We need to declare a full retreat" The General stated as he tried to regain his composure.

"Most of your forces have already retreated." Louise's tone was harsh, she was glaring at Saito, fear was evident in her look. The sight of blood had shaken her.

They ran through the burning city, ignoring the murmuring soldiers if they could and engaged if there was no option. Through fortune or good planning they managed to avoid the marching forces of Albion and met up with a rear line of Tristain forces. Some of the General's forces had coordinated themselves forming a meeting point for Evacuees and retreating troops. Sending all forces to Roscythe to wait for extraction ships.

The terror of the past night had faded into the morning as the inhabitants of South Gotha and the Tristain Corps fled to Roscythe. Henrietta met with her cardinal, one of her most trusted advisors. "Your highness I am so pleased to see that you made it safely to Roscythe. I hear there was a rebellion?" The Cardinal was dressed in his white and purple robes as he stood in front of a small wooden throne where Queen Henrietta sat upon. The room was a plain white with oak wooden floors.

"It appears the enemy used a powerful magical item to control our troops." Agnes stated as she knelt in front of them both. The room the was a plain white with very little unique features, a plain wooden floor and a singular window to allow light into the room. "Are you sure captain Agnes?" Cardinal asked as he stared at in disbelief.

"I am not too sure but we have received this information from a very reliable source." Agnes answered as she kept her head down.

"Your highness please board the evacuation ship." His voice was that of a wary parent too concerned for their child but far too afraid to state it out aloud.

"No...I will board the last ship." Henrietta responded calmly, defiant to the approaching army.

The sun covered the docks of Roscythe in it's warm light as citizens charge to board the boats. The plume coloured armoured soldiers struggle to stop the screaming masses. Louise marched passed the citizens leaving Saito behind as he struggled to keep up with her. "Louise wait up!" He shouted as he grabbed her shoulder. Her body went rigid as he held tightly. "We spent the entire night running to Roscythe, why are you leaving now?" Anger and fear surged within, a part of him already knew what Louise was planning but he dared to hope.

"I will take care of the rear guard." Her voice was quiet little more than a murmur.

"What….what did you say?" Saito asked, his voice broke, the emotions he had restrain were running loose now.

"Let go off me…" Louise gently pushed Saito's hand of her shoulder. As he stared at her, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Was this an order from Her Highness?" His voice was filled with pain as he asked her.

"The Queen is not aware of this. The Cardinal asked me to do so….to save My friend Henrietta!" Louise said as still hid her face from Saito looking away from him.

"They're telling you to be bait! THEY'RE TELLING YOU TO DIE!" Anger surged within him, how could anyone have the right to tell someone else to die for them. He couldn't think straight. "I am going to turn down that mission!"

"Stop it!" Louise yelled, as she grabbed his shoulder stopping him from running off. "This is something only I can do, therefore I have to do it. Our forces don't have the strength to hold back Ablion's force of 70,000. This is not just for the Queen, the maid, everyone at the fair inn. They could be killed or shamed. I don't want to die….but….but I am an aristocrat. It's an honour to die for one's people." Tears were now beginning to form in her eyes. Saito struggled to say a word. He knew first hand that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. "I understand that, I want to protect everyone, but the one person...the one person I want to protect above all is…" Louise threw herself at Saito silencing his words. "Please, Saito get out of here.."

"Are you being serious.." He asked as he pulled her away from his chest to look her in the eye, only to see the tears pour down her face.

"After all, you've been through enough, you shouldn't have to pay for this world's mistakes as well." She held his gaze as she said every word.

"Fine, I won't argue anymore, but grant me this one favour. I want to have a toast with you." He turned and wiped his eyes as he made his request.

"Lucina, Arghast I need you two to prepare a special spell…."

"Are you sure about this kid?" Arhgast asked already knowing the answer.

"Please…"

"We are with you all the way…." Lucina spoke up.

"Umm…..Saito...I...I...also have a request to make…" Louise face had gone bright red as she looked at the ground.

"Hmm what is it?" Saito asked as plans and backup plans floated in his mind.

"I...I….I….I want to get married" Her voice no more than a whisper.

"Uh I am sorry Louise I didn't catch that?" Saito asked as he got closer to her.

"I….I….I... **I WANT TO GET MARRIED!** " Louise grabbed his ear as she yelled as loud as she could. The shock of having the word Married screamed into his ear through Saito off balance as he fell over.

"Married?" The words blurted out uncontrollably of Saito, surprise and panic built within.

"I want to be married, to be proof that I existed!" Louise said as her face turned brighter shades of pink.

The once busy town of Roscythe was barren as citizens rushed to escaping the oncoming army. What few stalls were being packed by quicken hands under the blue sky. One stall in particular was the shop Louise was looking for. A small wooden stall with pairs of unopened green flowers in glass bottles. "Excuse me, how much for these flowers?" Louise asked the stall owner as he tried to wrap his belongings.

"I'll give it to you. Take it." He said in a panic.

"Hmm they seem to have some magic properties but I can't tell what?" His eyes glowed as he analyzed the flowers.

"They're Eclair D'amour…" Lousie responded smiling at the flowers.

"Hmm so what do they do?" A slight rush of red washed over Louise's face as Saito asked the question. In a rush she handed one of the two flowers into Saito's chest as she moved away, going darker and darker shades of red.

Saito soon found himself staring out of the stain glass window of a small church on a lonesome hill covered in green grass. The setting sun, casting the world within the church in shades of red and orange from the stain glass. Louise knelt in front of a religious icon to her lord Brimir.

' _With this I know I can create a bond between Saito and I. One that is not Master and Servant._ ' Louise's hands were clasped in front of her. Saito looked down at his open palm, a dark clasp of energy gathered.

"The sleeping curse…...modified." The demon sounded agonised, his voice raspy, as the words echoed within.

"No nightmare shall haunt her dreams. She'll sleep silently." Lucina's soothing touch beamed within his soul.

"Thank you…" The quietness in his voice held the alloy of emotion hid deep within.

"Saito…" Her voice pulled him from his fear and anger as she gently walked towards him.

"Soo….How do people do weddings here anyway…?" His head tilted as he asked her.

"Umm….I am not quite sure ….uhh?" Louise had gone bright red as she looked away, not noticing Saito leaning in toward her.

"How about a kiss oath….?" He asked as he leaned into her face. The sudden embrace caught Louise off guard, in a panic she swung her leg blindly forward. A gurgled cry of pain left Saito's lips as he fell backwards.

"OOH right in the ROUND TABLES….you okay kid?" Arghast's voice struggled not to break from the shear tension building within him.

"God Louise, there was no need for that…" A disgruntled cry of pain escaped his lips as he looked up to see her hand open in front of him.

"We take each others hand….and say our vows." Her smile was bright and clear. The pain quickly subsided as Saito took her hands standing beside her.

"Louise, I love you….thank you so much. I am so happy that I met you." Saito spoke with no hesitation nor fear holding him back. The openness caught Louise off guard as he stared at her. The two flowers stationed in front of them both began to glow, one pink the other blue.

"I feel the same way. When I first met you, you were such a strange familiar and it made me doubt you. But, now I am so happy it was you. I am so happy I met you. Thank you for everything. I truly am thankful. I love….."The two flowers blossomed into buds. Each one shining brightly in the setting sun's light. Dark tendrils rose from their clasped hands, sinking into Louis's arm. In an instant her eyes rolled into her head as she fell forward into Saito's arm.


End file.
